No dejes morir esta Magia!
by harrypotter05
Summary: Un gran verano en La Madriguera, quizas el ultimo para nuestros heroes.Fanfic RonHermione, HarryGinny.Casamiento de Fleur incluido!mi primer fanfic.Tiene cosas en mayuscula, q son anotaciones personales.ya vere como las saco jaja
1. capitulo1

----╥.╥.╥.╥.╥:╥.╥:╥:╥:╥:╥:..:╥.╥::╥::╥:╥:╥.╥No dejes morir esta magia!:

Era un dia comun de verano en La Madriguera, calor si...pero no demaciado.Ademas un comodo y fresco viento rozaba la cara de cierto pelirrojo que descansaba placidamente en su habitacion.  
Ya hacia un mes q habian terminado las clases en hogwarts, y q por ende no veia a sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Hermione.  
"Hermione", al pensar en ese nombre una extraЯa sensacion inundo la mente de Ron; habian pasado tantas cosas ese ultimo aЯo...el habia estado saliendo con Lavender, cosa de la que se arrepentia enormemente y que gracias a dios, ya habia terminado.  
No podia creer q habia estado tan cerca de salir con Hermione, y lo habia arruinado.Total y completamente; su estupido orgullo y celos lo habian arruinado todo.  
Sin embargo, todavia habia esperanza...las cosas no habian terminado tan mal despues de todo.Si bien la muerte de dumbledore fue un golpe terrible para todos en el colegio, durante el funeral de este Ron tuvo una pequeЯa y extraЯa sensacion de felicidad durante unos momentos minimos...Hermione recostada sobre su hombro.Habia logrado sentir su perfume como nunca lo habia hecho, habia podido sentir su calor, le dijo al oido palabras de aliento y cariЯo, la habia hecho sonreir por un momento en medio de tanta tristeza.  
Ademas, por una fraccion de segundo habian estado a punto de besarse...momento q habia sido interrumpido por ginny, preguntando donde se encontraba Harry.  
En fin, todavia habia esperanza penso el pelirrojo...y pronto la veria!; a ella y a Harry, por supuesto..los veria en el casamiento de su hermano, ellos se supone q llegarian una semana nates del mismo.  
"Un momento" penso el pelirrojo...una semana?...pero si eso era...hoy!.

Donde estaba su lechuza?!...tenia q encontrarla, penso Harry.Faltaban no mas de diez minutos para que el sr Weasley pasara por el, y se lo llevara hacia La Madriguera.Realmente queria estar ahi, Tenia la necesidad de estar ahi.  
La necesidad de ver a Ron, A hermione..la necesidad de olvidarse aunque sea por sus ultimos dos mese de vacaciones de lo q le esperaba al empezar el aЯo.  
Aun no habia decidido si volveria o no a Hogwarts.Tampoco sabia si este seria reabierto...todo era demaciado confuso en se momento, y preferia esperar a q las cosas se calmaran antes de decidir q haria.  
Encontro a la dichosa lechuza y bajo a la sala a esperar al papa de Ron, y a "despedirse" de sus tios.

Ron bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido q pudo y fue a desayunar.  
En la cocina se encontraba la sra Weasley junto a Ginny.  
-No estoy segura ginny, pero creo q llegaran en dos dias..sabes q estan muy ocupados con esa bendita tienda!  
-Oh, entonces esta bien, llegaran con tiempo suficiente...Flema tendra q aguantarlos mas tiempo del q esperaba...creo q estoy mas feliz ahora.  
-Ginny, no le digas asi!...oh!, ronnie!, ya estas despierto!  
Ron se rasco la cabeza un poco, y le dedico una media sonrisa a su madre y a su hermana.  
-Desayuna rapido y vistete!..en menos de una hora tendremos a Harry aqui, tu padre fue por el.  
-Y Hermione?-pregunto el pelirrojo al instante.  
- Tranquilo hermanito, nadie te la va a robar..jaja...es chiste, no te pongas asi!  
-Vendra mediante polvos flu...masomenos en una hora tambien...hable con ella esta maЯana -yyyy, parecia ansiosa por verte "ronnie"- bromio Ginny Ron, completamente rojo, se dispuso a terminar su avena.  
A los diez miuntos se levanto, y subio a darse una ducha.  
Se baЯo, se vistio y perfumo.Se veia realmente bien.  
Como comenzaba a aburrirse se sento en la sala a mirar una revista de quidich.  
De pronto se escucho un fuerte estruendo, y un extraЯo humo se esparcio por la sala.Una figura salio disparada de la chimenea y cayo justamente encima de un muy sorprendido Ronald.  
-Disculpame!, en serio, perdoname..es q la chimenea, y los polvos estos..y bueno.  
En seguida la reconocio..era Hermione.  
-Ehhh...esta bien...no hay problema Herms...Hola, supongo-los dos rieron.  
En ese momento se percataron de que seguian encimados, entonces Hermione se levanto abruptamente.  
-En fin, ya estoy aqui...como has estado Ronald?...te ves muy bien Esto hizo q el pelirrojo se pusiera aun mas rojo, si eso era posible.  
-Eh, gracias...tu tambien...yo eh estado bien, q tal tus vacaciones?  
-Normales...algo aburridas...estraЯaba hablar contigo...y con Harry - Agrego rapidamente.  
En ese momento llego la sra weasley.  
-Hermione, querida! oh, todavia con problemas para viajar con los polvos flu?..si, suele suceder cariЯo.  
-Si, jeje...supongo q ya mejorare.  
-Sientete como en tu casa Hermione...ya sabes q esta es tu casa...trajiste todo, no es cierto?...Ginny fue a comprar unas cosas con Bill, pero en un rato volvera...acuerdate q tienen q ir a comprar los vestidos para el sabado...oh!, sera sensacional!-dijo todo esto con un brillo especial en sus ojos -Si, si...todo esta magnifico sra Weasley.  
-Bueno mama, si nos permites, quisiera mostarle a Hermione algo arriba..Vamos Herms, acompaЯame -Bien, cualquier cosa me avisan, Ron- y asi se fue caminando hacia la cocina Hermione y Ron subieron a la habitacion de este.  
Al entrar Hermione se sento en la cama q sobraba en la habitacion, la q ocacionalmente era ocupada por Harry.  
Ron se sento al lado de ella.Esto hizo q la castaЯa se pusiera un poco rosada.  
-Jejeje...tengo todo el cabello lleno de ceniza- dijo sacudiendose como podia -Dejame, yo te ayudo..- y la ayudo a sacudirse la ceniza de los hombros y del pelo.  
-realmente tienes q aprender a viajar en la red flu herms..jaja- ambos rieron...y sin darse cuenta, fueron acercandose.Cada vez estaban mas y mas cerca, Hermione ya podia distinguir las pestaЯas del pelirrojo.  
-Bien Ronald!- dijo poniendose abruptamente de pie- q era lo q querias mostrarme?  
-oh!, si...eso...lo q quiera mostrarte...bien...veras...se trata sobre...es algo asi como...quidich!-fue lo primero q se le vino a la mente, en realidad solo estaba evadiendo el principal tema por lo que la habia llevado alli.  
-QUIDICH?!...realmente querias hablarme sobre quidich, Ron?  
-Eh..si!...quidich...de hecho...queria preguntarte algo...si,eso, preguntarte sobre quidich.  
-Ron, pero si yo se de quidich lo mismo q tu sabes de enchufes!...no tengo idea de quidich...es decir..si, algo eh leido, confieso...pero nada profesional...solo algun q otro libro sobre la historia de ciertos puntos en.  
Pero en ese momento Hermione fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido a libros, baules, y jaulas...era Harry.  
-Hola...tu mama me dijo q estaban aqui..-dijo Harry entrando a la habitacion algo extraЯado por la situacion-..y q estaban haciendo exactamente.  
Ya varias veces Harry se habia encontrado con situaciones de este tipo con sus dos amigos.Encuentros extraЯos, mejillas ruborizadas, o miradas de algun tipo entre estos.Pero supuso q en algun momento pararian...es decir, en algun momento debian aclarar las cosas...no era muy dificil suponer lo q sentian el uno por el otro...todo Hogwarts lo sabia!...pero al parecer sus dos amigos no se habian percatado del todo de esto.  
-Solo hablabamos..de...quidich -si, quidich...ronald me preguntaba sobre el quidich.  
-oh, veo...Ronald te preguntaba sobre el quidich...interesante.  
En ese momento Ginny entro por la puerta de la habitacion -Hermione!  
-Ginny!  
-oh!...cuantas ganas tenia de verte..hay tanto q hacer, tanto q preparar!  
-si, lo se...por eso estoy aqui, para ayudarte a hacerlo.  
-si, a eso..y a lidiar con Flema Las dos chicas y Harry rieron, Ron se limtio a esbozar una media sonrisa.  
-Harry...como estas?...te extraЯe durante el verano...realmente te extraЯe.  
-Hola Ginny...yo tambien te extraЯe mucho.  
Ginny y Harry habian decidido mantener la relacion por lo menos hasta comenzar el aЯo escolar..ellos se querian mucho, y Ginny no corria real peligro mientras estuviera con todos en la madriguera.El termino del verano ya era otro tema, q habian preferido no hablar por el momento.  
Luego de unos instantes todos notaron q en la habitacion comenzaba a hacer calor.La habitacion de Ron no era muy espaciosa q digamos, y cuatro personas en ella no ayudaba mucho; por eso decidieron bajar a la cocina.Igualmente, ya casi era hora de almorzar.  
Luego de almorzar, y bastante, decidieron pasar la tarde jugando quidich.  
Hermione jugo un rato, aunque mas tarde decidio tomar un descanso y leer alguno de los libros q habia traido para pasar el verano.  
-Haggy!!...al fin te veo!...oh!, estas tan grrrrande!  
Fleur se acerco al chico, q bajaba lentamente de su escoba, y lo saludo educadamente.Vestia un vestido verde agua con una hermosa caida, y el cabello recogido en una cola muy sofisticada.  
-Hola..Fleur...como estas?  
-Oh!, de magggavilla!...ya casi esta todo listo!...aun no lo puedo cggreeegg!...Ginny, ya volviste pogg lo q veo..consiguieron todo con bill, caggiЯo?  
-Si, no te preocupes "caggiЯo"-contesto la pelirroja, haciendo enfasis en esta ultima palabra.  
Harry contuvo una carcajada.  
-Hola, Fleur-dijo Ron algo embobado.  
-Oh, hogga Ronald.  
Hermione levanto la vista de su libro por primera vez.Tenia cierto dejo de furia en los ojos.  
-Y tu egges...espera...egges...Gegmioni?  
-Her-mi-o-ne.  
-Wi, wi...bueno, devo igme, un placeg Haggy!  
Y asi se alejo con un elegante paso, y moviendo su cabello de lado a lado.  
-Es demaciado estupida, si me preguntan...y ron, intenta cerrar la boca la proxima vez q te salude, realmente eres bastante obvio.  
Y con eso, Hermione se levanto y entro a la casa rapidamente.  
-Ayy, porq siempre tiene q ser tan altanera?!.

Los dias siguientes en La Madriguera pasaron sin demaciados sobresaltos.  
Harry y Ron comiendo dos raciones de cada cosa q la sra Weasley les pusiera delante de ellos, Ginny cargando a Fleur, esta totalmente histerica con su boda, y Hermione habia tenido una pequeЯa pelea con Ron, no se habian hablado por dos dias, pero ya estaban nuevamente como siempre.Harry realmente no recordaba como se habian arreglado, simplemente habia pasado.Bien sabia el que sus dos amigos ya no soportaban estar peleados tanto tiempo como cuando eran mas peuqueЯos.  
El Jueves amanecio lluvioso y bastante frio, algo raro, ya que se encontraban en verano.  
Harry desperto antes que Ron, y decidio bajar a desayunar.  
Una vez en la cocina, se encontro con la sra weasley, preparando unos deliciosos muffins.  
-Buenos dias sra weasley...mmm...eso huele delicioso!  
-Buenos dias Harry, cariЯo...gracias, hay algunos enfriandose en la venatana...ve, toma uno.  
-Gracias!  
Diciendo esto se dirigio hasta la venatan, y tomo uno de los apetitosos pastelillos.  
Una vez sentado Harry noto algo q no habia notado antes...la sra weasley estaba algo extraЯa.No sabia q es lo que era, pero parecia que algo la preocupaba realmente.  
-sra Weasley, esta usted bien?, no lo se, esta algo extraЯa.  
-Oh!,no no...estoy perfecta Harry, perfecta.  
-Si hay algo de lo que quiera hablar.  
-Bien, si!-dijo con una mezcla de nerviosismo y exasperacion-Estoy preocupada Harry.  
-No comprendo.  
-Si, por Ginny...yo se que se quieren y eso, peor no lo se...es peligroso...temo por ella Harry!-al decir esto los ojos de la mujer se empaЯaron- digo..el es un ser despiadado Harry...hara cualquier cosa..es decir..ya lo he visto...hizo cosas horribles Harry, terribles cosas.  
-Sra Weasley, no se que decirle...yo ya hable esto con ginny...sabemos que corremos peligro, ella lo sabe; ella es quien decidio seguir adelante.No se si seguiremos cone sto mas adelante, todo depende de ella.Por ahora lo que le puedo decir es que estamos seguros durante el verano, dum..-la voz de harry se quebro por un momento- Dumbledore me lo prometio antes de morir...Voldemort no hara nada hasta q el aЯo comienze.Igualemnte quiero aclararle sra que yo nunca dejaria que nada le pase a Ginny, aunque deje mi vida en eso.  
Los ojos de la sra weasley comenzaron a llorar, pero no de tristeza.  
-Harry, eso es muy valiente de tu parte...relamente te lo agradezco...se que Ginny estara segura a tu lado.  
Despues de decr esto le dio un abrazo a Harry, y seco sus lagrimas.  
En ese momento Hermione bajo las escaleras.  
-Buenos dias a todos- dijo con una gran sonrisa -Buenos dias, hermione -Como has dormido cariЯo?  
-bien, gracias sra Weasley...algo huele muy bien por aqui.  
La sra weasley le ofrecio muffins a Hermione, esta tomo uno y se dispuso a desayunar.  
-Habria que llamar a Ron, en cualquier momento llegaran sus hermanos, y necesitaran ayuda con el equipaje.  
ACA DEJE

Harry se encontraba en la sala, besandose con Ginny, cuando un fuerte ruido lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.  
-Harry...quizas puedas despegarte de nuestra hermana por tres segundos y venir a saludarnos, quizas.  
-Fred, george!...como han estado?  
-Muy bien, gracias.  
-..el negocio ha prosperado.  
-..y todo, gracias a ti Harry.  
En ese momento entro Ron con miles de valijas.  
-Bien, si me ayudas Harry, no me ofendo.  
-Debes entender Ronnie q algunas personas prefieren pasar su tiempo besando a sus novias-dijo Fred adoptando un tono q parecia el de un profesor explicando algun tema nuevo en una gran clase.  
-...hablando de eso, donde esta Hermione?- agrego su gemelo en tono burlon.  
Ron los miro con cierta molestia.  
-Hermione!, como has estado? -dijeron dirigiendose a la chica q acababa de entrar a la sala.  
-Bien, muy bien...gracias-dijo algo extraЯada por la amabilidad de los gemelos -Los celos de mi hermanito no te molestaron demaciado este verano?, aun no ha incinerado todas sus figuras de Krum.  
-Ya fue suficiente!-intervino la sra Weasley- vamos, vengan a la cocina, tenemos q arreglar demaciadas cosas, y no hay mucho tiempo.  
Los gemelos y la Sra Weasley se dirigieron hacia la cocina.  
-Herms, recuerda que hoy es el gran dia de las compras...iremos todos con mama al callejon Diagon y compraremos las cosas necesarias..tenemos q elegir nuestros vestidos!  
-Si, estoy ansiosa!..nunca estuve en una boda magica...deve ser fantastico.  
-oh, lo es...es parecido a una boda normal muggle, pero varian ciertas cosas...eso las hace mas interesantes!..son realmente divertidas, creeme.Por ejemplo, el ramo de la novia se lanza al aire, y en quien cae dicen q sera la proxima enamorada.  
-Eso tambien se hace en las bodas muggle.  
-Si, pero el ramo en este caso esta hechizado, y quien lo agarra.  
-No logra contener las ganas de besar a su verdadera amor- completo Ron, sin darse cuanta q lo habia hecho.  
-Parece que estas algo emocionado con esa parte, eh hermanito?..jaja...solo es una broma ron!-agrego enseguida.  
Hermione esboso una media sonrisa.

-No george!..Fleur quiere vengalas azules y plateadas!...ya se los he dicho cientos de veces!  
-Mama!...ya!...estoy cansado de "fleur dijo esto, fleur quiere lo otro"...nosotros nos ofrecimos muy amablemente a animar la parte de fuegos magicos artificiales de la boda; pero ya es suficiente!-dijo Fred bastante exasperado.  
-Pero sabes como es ella con eso de.  
-LO QUE DIGA FLEUR ME IMPORTA UNA MIER.  
-GEORGE!  
-lo siento mama...me importa lo q un monton de excremente de Doxys-agrego con una muy falsa traquilidad.  
Todos estaban en el callejon Diagon eligiendo cosas para la boda.  
Ginny ya estaba bastante molesta porq habian pasado ya dos horas, y se les haria muy tarde para comprar los vestidos.  
-Amor, amor, tranquilizate- dijo Harry dandole un cariЯoso beso en los labios.  
-No, ya es muy tarde Harry...dejame hablar con mi mama.  
Al rato volvio y les comunico q iban a ir los cuatro por los vestidos, y luego la Sra Weasley los alcanzaria, ya q habia demaciada gente en el local donde estaba comprando con los gemelos.  
Caminaron hasta un negocio muy bonito.Al entrar notaron que estaba algo sobrecargado de objetos, telas y muestrarios..pero aun asi, eso le daba un lindo toque.  
Habia percheros llenos de vestidos de mujer, y tunicas de hombre; manequies con movimiento, y tijeras e hilos q volaban por todos lados sobre sus cabezas.  
-Bien, Herms, nosotras devemos encontrar nuestros vestidos, y los chicos sus tunicas..Ron tu ya tienes una nueva, la que te obsequiaron Fred y George...Harry tu deves buscar una para ti...comprala verde..adoro como te queda el verde-termino de decir esto y le dio un pequeЯo beso.  
Se separaron en el gran local, y cada uno empezo a buscar sus cosas.  
Al cabo de media hora, harry ya habia elegido y comprado su tunica, asi q se encontraba con Ginny que intentaba decidir entre un vestido blanco inflado y muy bonito, o uno verde agua, a media rodilla.  
Hermione, quien ya habia tenido q convencer a varias vendedoras de que ella buscaba un "vestido de bruja", y no una tunica de mago; miraba los vestidos, se los probaba, pero aun no podia decidirse por uno.  
Estaba muy concentrada en un perchero en el que habia vestidos lilas, y blancos;cuando una voz la sobresalto.  
-Yo me quedaria con el lila -Ronald!..me quieres matar del susto!  
-perdoname...te decia q yo me llevaria el lila -jaja...y desde cuanto tu usas vestidos, Ron?-pregunto burlonamente.  
-jaja...muy graciosa...simplemente era un consejo...el lila te queda muy bonito-dijo el pelirrojo en un tono algo bajo.Realmente creia eso.Es decir, cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba bonito...pero en lila...en lila era su debilidad.  
-eh...gracias-dijo Hermione.El comentario de Ron la habia tomado desprevenida.El le estaba diciendo que se veia bien en lila, era tan tierno-pero como sabes que me queda bien el lila?  
-Bueno...en el baile de navidad de cuarto vestias de lila-dijo este-Y te veias realmente linda esa noche-dijo en un tono muy bajo-lastima quien te acompaЯaba-dijo en un tono aun mas bajo, si eso era posible.  
-Que dijiste?...no escuche lo ultimo.  
-Nada..q te veias genial.  
-Gracias Ronald...bien, si tu dices lila, lila sera- y al decir esto le dedico al pelirrijo una sonrisa.A la q este respondio con otra.  
Se dirigio a ellos una mujer rubia, algo rellenita, y bajita.  
-Bien, ya has decidido corazon?  
-Si, ya decidi...llevare el lila.  
La mujer miro el vestido, a Hermione, y luego a Ron, despues sonrrio.  
-Veo q trajiste ayuda para elegirlo...tu novio tiene muy buen gusto, dejame decirte -Oh, no, el no es..el realmente no es mi.  
Pero la sra no la escucho, ya q ya estaba camino a la caja.  
La castaЯa miro a su amigo, se giro hacia el, y le dijo:  
-Sabes que Ron?..eres genial.  
Y al terminar de decir esto le dio un pequeЯo beso en la mejilla., y se fue caminando hasta la caja.  
El pelirrojo se quedo alli, embobado, viendo como ella caminaba.

Una vez en la caja Hermione se encontro con Ginny y Harry.  
Ginny traia un vestido en sus manos, y venia hablando muy animadamente con Harry.  
-Herms..ya tienes todo?  
-Si, ya tengo el vestido perfecto..el color perfecto...la elecccion perfecta-dijo algo risueЯa- Y tu, ya elegiste? por lo q veo si..-agrego volviendo a la realidad.  
Ginny le mostro su vestido a la castaЯa, quien dijo con una amplia sorisa:  
-Oh, ginny!...es realmente precioso...se vera genial en ti.  
-Gracias!  
y diciendo esto las dos chicas pasaron por la caja.  
Cuando estaban por irse la bruja rolliza que habia antendido a Hermione saludo a los cuatro chicos y le dijo a la castaЯa:  
-cuidate corazon!...ademas de tener buen gusto, tu novio es muy guapo, suerte a los dos.  
-Eh...Gracias- dijo Hermione- ...supongo-agrego en un tono inaudible para la vendedora.  
Harry y Ginny no entendian muy bien a que se referia la mujer.  
-como?...q quizo decir con eso de.  
-Larga historia-contesto Ron mirando el suelo.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa.Incluso Lupin y Tonks habian ido.Esta se veia muy bien, llevaba el cabello larguisimo, lacio, y rubio. La sra Weasley habia preparado una gran y deliciosa cena para todos.  
Harry estaba luchando con un gran pedazo de estofado que se veia realmente bien; al mismo tiempo q discutia con Ron y Tonks sobre la aceleracion de las escobas modernas.  
Hermione hablaba con Lupin sobre los abusos que se hacia de los elfos domesticos en paises como Alemania.  
Luego de un rato esta se puso a hablar con Ginny, ya q Lupin habia tenido que acompaЯar al sr weasley, quien queria enseЯarle un catalogo de pociones embotelladas para hombres lobo, q habia llegado recientemente al ministerio.  
Ginny y Hermione estaban de gran charla sobre las vacaciones que habian pasado cada una de ellas.  
-Si?, en serio?...los muggles son muy extraЯos dejame decirte!-dijo Ginny con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa-y bien, porq no me escribiste en ningun momento?  
-Intente hacerlo, pero era muy dificil, yo no tengo lechuza Ginny.Estaba utilizando una prestada, pero en uno de los viajes que tuvo q hacer, se lastimo, y no pudo volver.Es por eso que no escribi en el verano.Pero moria de ganas de hacerlo, creanme.  
Ginny trago un gran pedazo de carne, con el cual se atraganto, y bajo con un enorme sorbo de agua.Cuando se habia recuperado, dijo:  
-Se lastimo?, a donde iba? de seguro muy lejos, porq si no pudo volver es porq no era un lugar cercano.  
A ver la cara de su hermano, Ginny se dio cuenta de que no deveria haber preguntado eso.  
-Si, a quien le escribias Hermione?-pregunto Ron con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.  
-Bien..le mandaba una carta a Viktor, a Bulgaria.  
-Aja! lo sabia!- dijo el pelirrojo seЯalando a Hermione con un amenazante trozo de estofado.  
-Aqui vamos otra vez...Cual es el problema, Ron? realmente no lo entiendo...explicame.  
-Ohhhhh, bien lo sabes tu...a proposito, ya lo llamas Viky?..en quinto aun no lo hacias, ya lo haces??-dijo Ron ya gritando, y amenazandola ahora con una papa rellena.  
-No, no lo llamo Viky!, y sigo sin comprender...si yo quiero escribirle a Viktor lo hare tantas veces como se me cante Ronald!-la castaЯa estaba realmente histerica.  
-Oh, si...Hazlo, hazlo!..escribele!, contactate con el enemigo!-al decir esto le dio un furioso mordisco a la patata.  
Ginny y Harry no sabian que hacer, ni como este ultimo comentario del pelirrojo, Harry habia soltado una risita, y Ginny habia puesto sus ojos en blanco.  
-JO JO JO!...mira, que el haya sido mi pareja en el baile de navidad de cuarto, y tu no, no lo convierte en el enemigo Ronald!-la castaЯa estaba tan sacada de sus casillas que ya no estaba muy conciente de lo que decia- y sabes que?, no tendria que haber sido necesariamente asi, si tan solo el sr egocentrismo se hubiera dado cuenta un poquito antes de cuatro aЯos de q yo era una chica, las cosas hubierna sido muuuuy diferentes!  
-No sabes de lo que hablas!...eso no tiene nungun sentido...no es el punto-Ron comenzo a divagar sin saber que decir- Igualmente tu bien querias ir con el!- agrego volviendo a la carga.  
-No es cierto!...y si lo fuera, no puedes culparme de nada!...Yo nunca te recrimine si querias o no salir con "Lav-Lav"...es decir, ni siquiera me importa si saliste con la estupida de Lavender!  
-Bien sabes que nunca quice a Lavender!, solo sali con ella porq sentia celos de Krum!-en ese momento la discucion paro abruptamente, los dos se dieron cuanta de lo que el otro acababa de decir.  
-Oh...en ese caso-Hermione no sabia como continuar- me pasas las papas?  
-Claro- dijo Ron muy agitado por la discucion reciente-Sal?  
Ginny y Harry realmente no podian creerlo.Ya habia sido demaciado, la situacion era relamente ridicula.  
-Harry, me acompaЯas un momento a mi habitacion?, olvide mi varita ahi-dijo de pronto Ginny.  
-Pero Ginny, tu no puedes usarla de todos modos, no eres mayor de edad.Asi q no entiendo porq.  
-Entonces tu olvidaste la tuya-interrumpio Ginny, exasperada.  
-No lo creo..yo..-Ginny le piso fuertemente el pie- auch!..olvide mi varita en la habitacion de Ginny..ya volvemos!  
Al decir esto los dos subieron las escaleras. Ron creyo ver que Harry rengeaba un poco de su pie derecho, pero no le presto atencion.  
-Ey!, eso dolio pequeЯa!  
-Disculpame, pero no entendias las indirectas cariЯo-dijo esta haciendo enfasis en la palabra "cariЯo.  
Harry miro a ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Y bien, para que me trajiste aqui, reina del misterio?-Bromeo este.  
-Harry, tenemos q ponerle fin a esos dos!..tu los acabas de ver!. Estan perdidamente enamorados, pero son demaciado orgullosos para aceptarlo.  
-Si, lo he notado, en decir, siempre lo supuse.Pero no te preocupes, tengo la sensacion que la boda ayudara en mucho a esos dos.  
-Exactamente, a eso iba.Tengo una especie de plan.  
-A ver, veamos tu plan.  
-Si no lo vas a tomar en serio, no Harry!  
-Disculpa, si, lo tomo en serio...cuenta, vamos.  
-Bien.Se me ocurrio decirles a los dos que a la boda solo se puede ir como parejas..que en parte es cierto!-se presuro a aclarar.  
-Entiendo, pero como vamos a hacer que se inviten?  
-Eso es facil, simplemnte tienes que presionar a Ron diciendole cosas como que escuchaste a Fred diciendo que invitaria a Hermione, o algo asi-dijo haciando un gesto con la mano dando a entender que era algo muy simple- tambien podriamos decirle que mi primo Jeff esta pensando en invitarla.  
-No conozco al primo Jeff-dijo Harry extraЯado -Yo tampoco...no existe el primo Jeff Harry!  
-Oh...pero Ron se dara cuanta entonces.  
-Harry, querido-dijo Ginny adoptando un tono muy especial, como si estuviera explicandole a un niЯo a sumar- En cuanto digas las palabras "hermione", "chico" e "invitar", en la misma frase, Ron no escuchara el resto..asi funciona su estrecha mente.  
Harry solto una risita, y Ginny contesto con una sonrisa.  
-Eres un genio Ginny!  
-Siempre lo supe, pero gracias.Bien tenemos solo maЯana para poner en practica el plan Harry, si todo sale como lo esperamos, y conociendo las bodas magicas, Hermione y Ron seran novios antes de las nueve de la noche del sabado.

El viernes amanecio bastante agitado en la casa de los Weasley.Fleur estaba realmente alterada con los preparativos de la boda, y eso no le caia bien ni a los gemelos ni a ginny.  
-Dios, tiene q gritar siempre tanto?!-Ginny estaba sentada en la cocina desayunando, mientras fleur estaba en la sala, quejandose con el hombre de los manteles:  
-Le dijjje que egga azul noche!, no azul frggancia!, es q usted esta sogdo o que!  
-Srita, estoy seguro q llegaremos a un acuerdo.  
Los gemelos se sentaron uno a cada lado de ginny:  
-Nosotros tampoco la aguantamos, pero al menos siente amor por Bill...y lo sabes, ella lo quiere.  
-Si, lo se..si es lo mejor para Bill.  
Y simplemente se limito a tomar un gran sorbo de avena.  
-Algo interesante en el periodico, sr Weasley?-pregunto Hermione mientras bebia cafe caliente.  
-No, Hermione...lo de siempre..muertes, asesinatos, torturas, nada extraЯo-Dijo con una mezcla de humor negro y resignacion- Aqui dice algo sobre hogwarts.  
Los cuatro jovenes miraron al sr Weasley muy interesados.  
-Oh, no...nada, solo dice q el ministerio sigue debatiendo la posibilidad del cierre del establecimiento.  
-Oh- dijeron los cuatro chicos al unisono, algo desesperanzados.  
Al oir el nombre del colegio, Harry sintio una punzada de dolor.No podia pensar en Dumbledor, o cualquier cosa relacionada a el, sin ponerse mal..y en seguida ademas, recordaba tambien a Sirius.Pero decidio tomar enseguida el consejo de Lupin, no devia pensar en esas cosas, no al menos durante sus vacaciones.  
-Pero bueno, aun falta para el comeinzo del aЯo escolar, hoy es hoy, y maЯana es la boda de Bill!, asi q disfrutemos el presente chicos!-y con esta actitud positiva salio camino a su trabajo-Adios a todos, nos vemos en la noche.  
-Q hermoso dia hace afuera, no Harry?- dijo Ginny de pronto.  
Realmente estaba muy bonito el dia, habia un espectacular sol, junto a una pequeЯa brisa fresca.  
-Si, es cierto...que tal si hacemos algo al aire libre, que piensan?  
-Podriamos ir al lago, no se, si gustan- dijo Ron agitando el cuchillo con mermelada, y manchando accidnetalemnte a Hermione.  
-Ronald.  
-Diculpame, no fue aproposito, si?-al decir esto ultimo esbozo una gran sorisa.  
-Disculpa aceptada-Dijo hermione con una sorisa.  
-Y bien, al lago entonces?  
-Por mi esta bien-dijo Harry.

Caminaron bastante hasta llegar al lago, y dado el calor que hacia estaban relamnete ansiosos por baЯarse en el.  
Dejaron los bolsos y la canasta repleta de comida que la sra Weasley habia preparado, y se dispusieron a entrar al agua.  
Harry y Ron se tiraron sin miramientos.Una vez adentro empezaron a molestarse y tirarse agua, mientras reian.  
Ginny fue detras de ellos, y ataco a harry por la espalda.  
-Es Weasleys contra Potter, cariЯo..jaja...vamos Ron, mojalo!  
-Eso intento!  
-ey, no es justo, ustedes son dos!  
Hermione, por otro lado, habia entrado muy lentamente al agua y se habia puesto a nadar largos de un lado a otro de la costa.  
-Herms, ven aqui!-grito Harry- Necesito refuerzos!  
-Ni loca Harry, olvidalo..jaja.  
Al rato Ron se aparto de la lucha acuatica, y fue a hablar con Hermione -Nadando, eh?-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.  
-Si, es desestresante, sabes?..no lo se, a mi me funciona-diciendo esto sumergio su cabeza en la agua y se fue nadando hacia otro lado.  
-Esta empezanzo a hacer frio, no?  
-Si, un poco..quieres salir?  
Y de esta manera los dos se diriguieron hacia la orilla, y se sentaron sobre una toalla mientras comian unas galletas de la canasta.  
Ginny seguia jugando con Harry.Se empujaban, se besaban, se mojaban, y se volvian a empujar.  
-Parece q no la pasan mal, no?-dijo Ron en un tono picaro Hermione sonrio.  
-Ron, puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Claro, lo que quieras-la pregunta de la castaЯa lo habia puesto un poco nervioso.ya el hecho de estar tan cerca de ella, y los dos en traje de baЯo lo ponia nervioso.  
-Lo q dijiste ayer...es verdad?..todo era verdad?-dijo mirandolo fijo.  
Ron la miro a los ojos, esto hizo que la chica apartara la mirada.  
-Si, todo fue verdad.-simplemente contesto eso, y se quedo alli cominedo su galleta.  
Mientras tanto, Ginny y Harry habian dejado de jugar y estaba dirigiendose hacia la orilla -Bien Potter, es hora de poner el plan en accion.  
Ambos sorieron.  
Los cuatro chicos estaban ya vestidos, sentados mirando el atardecer, enctonces Harry aprovecho para hablar con Ron, ya que la castaЯa estaba a una distancia conciderale y no podia oirlos.  
-Y, Ron?..ya sabes con quien iras maЯana?-Dijo Harry simulando espontaneidad.  
-Como?! a que te refieres?!-esto habia tomado por sorpresa al pelirrojo.  
-Oh, nadie te lo dijo?, Fleur quiere que todos vayamos en parejas..no se proq, pero asi es...aunque bien podrias ir solo..no, no se veria muy bien...pero q mas da, si hasta ahora no tienes con quien ir, no se si consigas tan rapido-agrego simulando ahora preocupacion."Fase "A" lista" penso Harry.  
-Oh, no lo sabia-dijo Ron afligido -Si, asi es...quizas si te apuras puedes ir con alguna prima tuya o algo asi...pero apurate, porq no tienes casi tiempo...Yo voy con Ginny, y a Hermione tu madre le propuso ir con un tal primo tuyo, Jeff creo...pero ella aun no acepto.-dijo harry contediendo la risa."fase B" completa.  
-Oh..si...Jeff...-Ron realmente no recordaba quien era ese, pero seguramente era un cretino-Nunca me cayo muy bien...quizas la invite a Hermione, tu sabes..para que no tenga que ir con el primo Jeff de plomo toda la noche-dijo en un tono como si lo dijera al pasar, pero muy mal actuado.  
Harry estaba que estallaba de risa para sus adentros, pero se puso serio y dijo:  
-Bien, es una fantastica idea Ron.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y los chicos volvian para La Madriguera; Harry iba abrazado a Ginny, y Hermione iba cerca de Ron.  
-Hermione, queria hablar contigo de algo.  
-Dime, Ronald.  
-Bien, como tu sabes, a la fiesta de maЯana hay que acudir de a parejas.  
-Si, Ginny me lo comento ayer.  
-Bueno, por eso...queria saber si...te iba a decir q si tu querias..iralabodaconmigo.-dijo esto ultimo muy bajo y rapido.  
-Ron, no te entiendo, dimelo lento -Si quieres ir a la boda maЯana conmigo..como parejas...despues de todo, te devo el acompaЯarte a un baile-agrego recordando aquella situacion del club slough.  
Hermione sonrio ampliamente -Claro Ron..seguro.  
E inconcientemente el pelirrojo tomo la mano de Hermione, y le dijo:  
-Gracias.

Cuabdo llegaron a la casa ya era casi el anochecer.Todos estaban en alguna importante tarea para la boda de maЯana en la noche, absoluamente todos; y esto incluia a los mellizos, quienes se veian muy ridiculos cociendo con magia pequeЯas puntillitas a unos centros de mesa.  
-Bien, entonces, la ceremonia sera en la iglesia que Fleur decidio, aproposito, es muy bonita querida...y como decia, de ahi todos los invitados podran trasladarse hasta aqui, haremos la fiesta en el jardin, Artur ya se esta encargando de los hechizos expansores, quedara del tamaЯano perfecto como para que entren los 80 invitados Bill, no te preocupes. Yo maЯana por la maЯana decorare las plantas para que se vea espectacular, y el resto ya esta casi listo.  
-Mama, mama, tranquilizate!- Bill la sacudio un poco-todo saldra bien, escuchaste?, todo estara bien.  
-Si, srga Weasley, ya hizo demaciago, se que todo estagga pergfecto!  
-Bien, bien...tu familia ya esta aqui querida?  
-Si, llegaggon hoy en la maЯana.Se estan quedando en un hotel, no querian molestag.Estan gealmente agradecidos con ustedes, han hecho muchisimo por la fiesta sra weasley, grrgacias.  
-Oh, no, no hay porq-dijo ruborizandose un poco- Miren quienes llegaron!..ya era hora chicos, cada uno ya tiene una tarea para hacer, vamos, si empiezan ahora estara todo temrinado para la cena.  
Los cuatro chicos miraron a la sra weasley con una sorisa clavada en sus rostros.Una sonrisa que no era de felicidad, exactamente.  
-Maldita sea-dijo Ron en un tono que solo Harry pudo escuchar.

Para la hora de la cena todos habian temrinado con su tarea ya, asi q se sentaron con muchisimo hambre a la mesa.Todos menos Fleur y Bill, quienes habian ido a cenar con la familia de Fleur.  
La Sra weasley sirvio la cena, y todos comieron como si hacia siglos no lo hicieran.  
Harry estaba comeindo una gran porcion del pastel de papas de la sra Weasley, mientras le decia a Ginny:  
-Olvide decirtelo..ya esta en marcha, ya funciono creo.  
Ginny lo miro extraЯada -De que hablas Harry?  
-De "eso"..lo q habias pensado para q lo "otro" se diera..tu sabes, eso.  
-Oh, si "eso"-dijo Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos-Seguro que funciono?  
-Completamente..si tienes dudas, consultalo.  
-Hey, Hermione-llamo la pelirroja a la castaЯa, mientras se servia mas papas.  
-Dime, ginny -Con quien iras maЯana al final?...mira, la cosa es que hay un primo mio, Jeff q...-Harry estaba muriendo de risa para sus adentros.  
-Ah, eso...no, esta bien..no te preocupes..Ire con Ron...ya que bueno, el tampoco tiene con quien ir, asi vamos juntos...en decir, no juntos de juntos..iremos juntos, si...pero.  
-Entiendo Herms..me parece fantastico.  
-Que es fantastico?-interrumpio George mientras tomaba el jugo de calabaza por encima de Ginny.  
-Que Ron haya invitado a Hermione para ir juntos maЯana a la boda-contesto Ginny.  
-En serio, hermanito??...sabia que algun dia lo harias..esto deve saberlo Charlie, estara orgullozo de ti-dijo burlonamente.  
-Basta, ya fue suficiente!-Los reprimio Hermione-Que Ron me haya invitado no es una razon para burla, entendieron?-dijo muy enojada.  
-Disculpanos Herms..no era la intencion...hablando en serio, es genial que te haya invitado, perdonanos..es solo que es muy gracioso el tiempo que tuvo q tomarse hasta q lo hizo...es decir, seis aЯos si contamos todo hogwarts, y dos aЯos, si contamos el baile de navidad..-dijo como sacando calculos.  
Ginny y Harry rieron, Hermione sonrio; en cambio Ron puso una cara de perros y simplemnte dijo -Muy graciosos.

El dia de la boda amanecio muy bonito.  
Cuando Ron desperto Harry ya no estaba en su cama, supuso q ya habia bajado.  
Decidio tomar un baЯo,ya que, penso, a la tarde seria algo complicado usarlo.  
No podia dejar de pensar en la noche...en Hermione.  
No podia creerlo!, la habia invitado!...era su pareja durante toda una noche, si, una noche entera.Se propuso que seria la mejor noche para los dos, la noche q tanto se merecian hacia muchos aЯos.Esa noche que en cuarto y en sexto se vio altamente frustrada por agentes externos.Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez todo iba bien, hasta ahora, todo iba bien.  
Era hoy o nunca, tenia q decirselo.Hermione tenia que saberlo.Era el dia perfecto para decirselo.No sabia ni como ni en que momento lo haria, pero sabia que lo haria, tenia que hacerlo.  
"Hermione, te amo", q pocas palabras, no?..pero que dificiles tambien...muy dificiles.  
Pero que estaba diciendo?!...no, Hermione era su amiga..solo eso.A el no le gustaba Hermione, era obvio.Porq todo el mundo insistia en eso?..a el no le gustaba para nada.Pero no estaba convencido del todo..es decir, no le gustaba?

Cuando bajo hasta la cocina, se encontro solo con ella, con Hermione.Estaba desayunando, y todavia no habia visto a Ron.Este decidio arriesgarse un poco mas.Ya habian sido demaciados aЯos de guardarse las ganas de hacer cosas, ya habian sido demaciados aЯos de ser solo "Ron, el buen amigo", el queria mas q eso, el queria ser mas que eso.  
Se acerco lentamente por la esplada de hermione, muy silenciosamente acerco su boca a la oreja de la chica; podia sentir su perfume, como aquella vez en hogwarts.La diferencia estaba en que esta vez, nadie habia muerto, y les esperaba un dia mas que feliz por delante.  
-Como amanecio mi pareja de boda favorita, la mas linda de todas las parejas?-dijo en un tono muy dulce al oido de la chica.  
Hermione penso que se derretiria ahi mismo.Le temblaban las piernas de los nervios.No soportaba tener al pelirrijo tan cerca, aunque a la vez, le encantaba.  
Se giro para verlo, y quedaron cara a cara.Podia ver cada una de las pecas de Ron, podia hasta contarlas.Los dos se fueron acercando lentamente, sus bocas se acercaron cada vez mas y mas, y cuando estaban apunto de fundirse en un beso, hermione se aparto y dijo:  
-Muy bien , gracias Ronald.  
Y ahi dejo al pelirrojo, con la palabra, o mejor dicho, el beso en la boca.

-Bien, creo que ya esta todo organizado, no Artur?...bien, bien...no George, no estoy histerica, te escuche...como decia, almuercen y luego de eso, cada uno a preparar sus cosas..devemos estar todos listos para las seis.Seis y media empieza la ceremonia en la iglesia, vamos a ir todos en autos del ministerio..por, ejem..bien, ya todos sabemos que el ministerio no quiere que harry corra peligro..paricularmente creo que es una estupides tener que trasladarnos a todos lados rodeados de aurors, pero bueno, asi son las cosas..entonces, a las seis, todos listos en la sala, entendieron.  
La sra Weasley estaba parada hablando en la punta de la mesa, mientras todos la escuchaban sentados, comiendo.  
Harry estaba muy emocionado por todo esto de la boda magica..realmnete queria saber como eran estas cosas.Ginny le habia dicho que era algo muy parecido al gran baile de Hogwarts, pero con algunas cositas de boda normales.  
Tal y como lo dijo la Sra Weasley, al terminar el almuerzo todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas.  
Las chicas fuerona arreglarse para la noche, pero Ron y Harry sabian que ellos solo tardarian un par de minutos en eso, ais q se dispusieron a jugar cartas exoplosivas.  
Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y Harry creia que ya era momento de comenzar a prepararse.  
-Te dije que no tenias posibilidad Harry...devo admitir que parte de mi exito se lo devo a mis hermanos, gracias a ellos se todo lo que se,pero aun asi creo q..-bromeaba Ron mientras subian las escaleras, en un tono de ganador de Oscar, o algo asi.

Eran las cinco y media, y los dos ya estaban listos, en la sala, esperando al resto de la gente.  
De pronto habrio la puerta la Sra Weasley junto con Ginny, que habian estado en la peluqueria ayudando a Fleur con la tiara de la familia Weasley.  
-Oh, tendrian que haberla visto!...esta realmente hermosa, no es cierto Ginny?  
-Eh..si...hermosa..como sea, mama, voy a cambiarme, en seguida bajo.  
Ginny tenia en el cabello un hermoso peinado, era un recogido muy bonito.  
-Oh, rayos!-dijo de pronto a media escalera-supongo que mi peinado ya no es sorpresa, Harry!-y rio despues de esto, subiendo las escaleras rapidamente.  
Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, que para los dos chicos fue una eternidad, bajaron Ginny y Hermione.  
Ginny se veia adorable.Tenia el recogido en el cabello, solo que ahora lo acompaЯaba el bonito vestido blanco de la tienda, y unos zapatos bajos blancos y plateados, muy hermosos.  
El vestido era blanco, largo hasta el piso.La falda del vestido era inlada, ya que estaba armada como de rosas blancas.Eran como flores blancas de tela, una al lado de la otra.Era muy pomposo, pero en ginny se veia muy bien.  
El maquillaje era suave, excepto en los ojos, q estaban muy bien pintados, de manera que se destacaban del resto de la cara.  
Bajo las escaleras y se paro al lado de Harry, quien tambien se veia muy bien con su tunica verde, y su cabello prolijamente peinado.  
-Ay, mirenlos nada mas!..parecen la princesa y el principe...estan realmente muy bonitos los dos!-dijo la Sra Weasley muy alegre.  
-Cuidado con ella Potter.Te estaremos vigilando- e incieron una seЯa con las manos-de cerca-Bromearon los gemelos, quienes se veian muy divertidos.George tenia puesta una tunica azul electrico, y Fred una de color Rojo fuego.  
En ese momento bajo Hermione.  
-Uh, si que se ve bien-dijo Ron, sin darse cuenta que lo hacia.  
La chica llevava puesto el vestido lila que habian elegido en la tienda, solo que en ella se veia diez veces mejor.  
El vestido era largo hasta el piso, entallado a la cintura y bien languido abajo; como una princesa medieval. [N/A: se entiende como era el vestido  
En la cintura tenia una hermosa cinta de razo a tono, y la parte de arriba tenia sobre la tela lila una capa de tul que le dava un efecto hermoso.  
El cabello lo llevava medio recogido, a los costados, con pequeЯas florcitas lilas de cada lado.El maquillaje era suave, pero muy bonito.Al igual que ginny, lo que mas se resaltaba eran los ojos.  
-Te ves muy guapo Ronald-Dijo Hermione al chico, que llevaba puesta una tunica color bordo, muy bonita; y el cabello algo desprolijo.Aunque a el, le quedaba muy bien.  
Ron estaba impactado por el atuendo de la chica, se habia quedado sin habla..no podia decir nada.  
-Tu.tu..tu.  
-Tu, tu tu tu tu..eres un tren Ronnie?-bromeo Fred.  
Hermione, al igual que el resto rio educadamente.  
-Te ves muy bonita, Hermione-Dijo al fin el chico con una gran sorisa.  
-Gracias..tu elegiste el color, lo recuerdas?-le conteso Hermione con una gran sorisa.  
En ese momento la Sra Weasley se quedo quieta, mirando la situacion, mirando a los cuatro chicos.  
-Dios...se ven los cuatro tan tiernos...ohh..relamente parecen dos princesas con sus respectivos principes-dijo mientras los ojos se le empaЯaban.  
-Gracias mama-dijo Ginny con una sonrisita.  
-Bien, ya estamos todos, es hora de irnos, vamos familia-Dijo el Sr Weasley.

Todos estaban subiendo al auto, solo faltaban Ginny y Harry, que estaba a punto de hacerlo, y Hermione y Ron, que habian ido a buscar el bolso que esta habia olvidado adentro.  
De pronto salio de la casa Ron, muy agitado y corriendo.  
-Que es lo que pasa?..donde esta Hermione??-Pregunto Ginny a Harry muy asustada.  
-No tengo la mas minima idea mi amor-contetso un Harry perplejo.  
-Mama!, mama!-grito Ron-tenemos un problema.  
-Que pasa Ronnie??..donde esta Hermione??, esta bien?..dime que ocurrio por dios!  
-Nada grave..bueno, si...Hermione se lastimo la muЯeca cuando bajaba la escalera, y le duele demaciado..insiste en venir, sabes como es ella, pero te digo que esa muЯeca no se ve nada bien...podemos ir hasta un hospital o algo asi?  
-OH, no me digas!...dios mio...no, no, si todos vamos hasta el hospital se nos hara muy tarde...hagamos esto, tu te vas con Hermione hasta un hospital, y de ahi, se van directo a la iglesia.Que harry y Ginny te acompaЯen, ellos saben llegar.  
-De acuerdo mama -Suerte cariЯo, los esperamos! ah!, tomen el auto de su padre si es necesariooooo! - y al decir esto, el auto se elevo a toda velocidad.

Cuando Ron entro en la casa Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, mientras Ginny le dava un poco de hielo, y Harry un vaso con agua.  
-Bien Ron, yo creo que tendriamos que ir hasta San Mungo..si salimos ahora mismo, llegaremos bien con el tiempo.  
-Bien, que no se diga mas, nos vamos...mama dijo que podiamos tomar el auto de papa, vamos.  
Los cuatro chicos se subieron al auto.  
Ginny y Harry iban adelante, Harry manejaba, ya que Ron estaba muy ocupado preocupandose por Hermione.  
-Estas bien, Herms??...segura?..no me mientas, se q te duele.  
-Si, Ron, duele, pero tranquilo, sobrevivire...jaja, auauau-dijo de pronto.  
-Ya, ya, ya estamos por llegar-dijo Ron abrazandola.  
-Sabes que Ron?..no va a morir por una torcedura, no es necesario q...-dijo Ginny desde adelante -Shh, dejalos...-dijo Harry a Ginny -Oh, esta bien...solo era un chiste-se defendio esta.  
Ron abrazaba a Hermione, y esta estaba relamente muy a gusto en esa situacion.  
Comenzo a acariciar tiernamente el cabello de la castaЯa, mientras le decia que ya estaban por llegar.  
Entraron a San Mungo, y hablaron con la recepcionista.  
-Tenemos una chica con una torcedura o algo asi en su muЯeca, srita-dijo Harry amablemente a la recepcionista.  
-Muy bien...segundo piso, Heridas por agentes no-magicos..suerte, buenas noches-completo con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias.

Hermione llevaba dentro de la sala, con Ron(quien habia insitido en entrar con ella "a toda costa"), casi ya cuarenta minutos.  
-Ves, te dije que no era nada Ron..solo una torcedura-Dijo Hermione tomando la mano del pelirrojo.  
-Bien pequeЯa-dijo una sanadora bastante anciana-Ya pusimos el hechizo reconstructor, ahora te pondremos una venda, para que nada te ocurra durante la fiesta a la que tienes que ir, y en una semana, tendras la muЯeca como nueva!-finalizo alegremente.  
Luego de haberle pueso la venda, se dirigio hasta otra parte de la sala, para buscar una pocion que hermione devia tomar.  
-Menos mal que solo fue eso...no te duele ya, no?-dijo Ron preocupado -No, Ron, no...todo esta bien..pero igual gracias por todas las molestias que te tomaste..eres el mejor amigo q se puede tener-se deuvo a pensar la frase dos segundos, y agrego-No, eres mas que eso...eres mas que un amigo.  
El pelirrojo se sintio muy bien consigo mismo despues de escuchar eso de la boca de Hermione.  
-Tu...tu tambien eres mas que eso Herms-dijo despues de unos segundos, y beso a la chica en la mejilla, auqnue bastante cerca de su cuello.  
-Bien!..auqi estoy otra vez!-dijo la sanadora-aqui tienes querida, una gotas en cada desayuno durante una semana, y veras q estaras bien en menos de lo que se dice quidich!...cuidate, y suerte a los dos!  
-Gracias.

Afuera estaban Ginny y Harry bastante intrigados sobre que era lo que estaba pasando ahi adentro.  
-Ay Harry!, no lo se...hasta ahora no me habia procupado, pero ya paso muchisimo tiempo, no?-Pregunto una Ginny muy preocupada.  
-Tranquila Ginn, Hermione esta bien-dijo abrazandola-La curaran y nos iremos a la fiesta, asi de simple, no hay porque preocuparse.  
-Si, tienes razon..Hermione deve estar muy bien ahi adentro, no?-pregunto mirandolo mientras el chico la abrazaba.  
-Oh, si, no lo dudo-le contesto-aunque creo que Ron esta mejor que ella ahi adentro-agrego en un tono muy bajo.  
-Que dijiste Harry?  
-Nada, que seguro llegamos a tiempo para el final de la ceremonia, eso-Mintio el chico.  
En ese momento salieron los dos chicos del consultorio.Hermione llevaba un vendaje en una de sus manos, y Ron llevaba una botellita pequeЯa.  
-Listo Herms?  
-Si, listo...todo ya esta perfecto...exceptuando el hecho de que esta horrible venda no va con mi vestido, claro-agrego con una mezcla de humor, resiganacion y tristeza.  
-Vamos entonces!-dijo Harry

Estaban ya en el auto, volando por londres.Harry noto que sus dos amigos se veian muy satisfechos consigo mismo.No sabia que era lo que habia ocurrido en la sala del hospital, pero fuera lo que fuere, los habia puesto a los dos de muy buen humor.  
-Mama dijo que ustedes sabian la direccion de la iglesia, no?-pregunto Ron a Harry y Ginny.  
-Si..pero iremos directo hacia casa, porq considerando la hora, tendremos suerte si cuando llegamos aun no repartieron los souvenires-contesto la chica.

Entraron a la Madriguera, que por cierto se veia mucho mejor que de costumbre, muhco mas elegante y lujosa que lo que en verdad era; y se encontraron con el Sr Weasley.  
-Al fin estan aqui!..Hermione, como te sientes?  
-Muy bien, gracias sr weasley...los sanadores me atendieron muy bien.El hechizo reconstructor tuvo un efecto magnifico realmente-contetso la chica.  
-Si..el hechizo y Ron tuvieron un efecto magnifico papa-agrego Ginny en un tono picaro.  
Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron mucho, el Sr Weasley rio.  
-Bien, vamos, vayan al jardin!..recien comenzamos, solo se perdieron la tirada del ramo...quien diria que Ulmilda Frederick estaba enamorada del supervisor de los bancos de posiones del ministerio!-Dijo realmente sorprendido.  
Los cuatro chicos le hicieron caso, y salieron hacia el jardin.  
-Oh, es una lastima que ya hayan tirado el ramo-Dijo Ginny algo afligida.  
El jardin se veia espectacular, realmente no parecia parte de la misma casa.  
Se veia mucho mas grande los normal, muy verde, con glorietas muy hermosas, y una fuente espectacular.  
las mesas estaban dispuestas por todo el lugar, dejando solo libre el medio del jardin, donde habia unos artefactos parecidos a las luces muggles de las pistas de baile.  
Habia hadas plateadas que revoloteaban por todos lados, esparciendo un brillo precioso; y petalos de flores caian sobre la mesa principal.Un verdadero espectaculo.  
Los manteles de las mesas eran azules muy oscuros y plateados.  
En ese momento Harry visualiso a Fleur, se veia relamnete muy bien.Tenia puesto un hermoso vestido largo, con una cola larguisima.Era blanco, con toques de plateado en la pollera.En realidad eran como brillitos que se iban moviendo de lugar, como si la rociaran con purpurina cada dos segundos.Era asombroso.  
Levaba el largo cabello rubio platinado agarrado en un medio recogido, con un moЯo azul atras muy elegante, y cabello que caia largo por los costados.Estaba muy bonita.  
Al entrar se encontraron con la sra Weasley, que estaba radiante.  
-Aqui estan!..oh!, se perdieron una ceremonia de lo mas hermosa!..estas mejor querida?-pregunto dirigiendose a Hermione.  
-si, gracias Sra Weasley-contesto esta.  
-Bien, bien..magnificio...has visto el trabajo que hicieron en el jardin?..no es hermoso?-los cuatro chicos asintieron-Bien..su mesa es la numero cinco, estan ustedes cuatro, junto a los gemelos, NOSENOMEBRE, y Angelina..nos vemos-y diciendo esto se fue a platicar con la madre de Fleur.  
Los chicos fueron a sentarse a su mesa, ya que casi era la hora de la entrada.  
Alli se encontraron con Fred, la chica que atendia la tienda, George, y Angelina.  
Luego de hablar un rato Harry con Angelina, Ginny con Fred, y Ron y Hermione con George sobre la muЯeca de esta; llego el momento de la entrada.  
Aparecieron en la mesa los platos para cada comensal, cada uno estaba compuesto por tiras de salmon ahumado, muy prolijamente cortadas, y una pequeЯa procion de alguna ensalada verde muy pintoresca.  
Cuando ya todos habian terminado su plato, comenzo el primer show.Se trataba de un ilusionista, es decir, era un mago que realizaba trucos de magia muggle(algunos no muy bien hechos por lo que vio Harry) ante el asombro de todos los magos y brujas presentes.Habia estado bastante entretenido, al finalizar el mismo, Ginny le comento a Harry:  
-Eso fue un regalo de papa..solo a mi papa se le ocurre poner a un mago obsecionado con los muggles como el, a realizar trucos con cartas en una boda-Ginny solto una risita, y Harry tambien-mama no estaba muy segura, pero papa dijo que seria genial..al parecer funciono, todos estan entretenidos, no?  
-Si, eso parece-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La fiesta continuo sin sobresaltos, pero muy entretenida.El palto principal ya habia pasado, y estaban a punto de terminar el postre, un delicioso pastelillo de chocolate autoctono de la cocina francesa.  
Ron habia comido doble porcion del postre ya que Angelina no comio el suyo, y este sin miramientos le pregunto si podia comerselo, a lo que la chica riendo contesto que si.  
-Tienes chocolate en la boca, Ron-Le dijo Hermione al chico.  
Este rio un poco y dijo:  
-Si, es cierto..gracias por avisarme-e intento quitarselo torpemente.  
-No, ahi no es Ron..ay, dejame a mi, yo lo hago.  
Y muy tiernamente lo ayudo con una servilleta.  
-Ey ey!..ya!..no tenemos porq todos ver las chanchadas que ustedes hacen en su intimidad-Bromeo Fred -Muy gracioso-contesto Ron en tono de pocos amigos.  
Al el no le habia resultado gracioso, pero al resto de la mesa si, ya que todos habian estallado en una carcajada.

Ya todo el mundo estaba bailando, y en la mesa solo estaban Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron.  
Ginny estaba hablando con Hermione sobre el baile de navidad de cuarto aЯo, y Harry le contaba a Ron sobre una nueva escoba que tenia mucha sganas de comprar.Aunque el chico parecia no escucharlo, parecia un poco disperso.  
-Si...yo tuve que ir con Neville, fue bastante molesto..No porque Neville sea malo, no me malinterpretes!..pero, es decir..baila pesimo!, al final de la noche me habia pisado tantas veces que ya no sentia los dedos-las dos chicas rieron un poco-Sin embargo-continuo la pelirroja-tu tuviste algo mas de suerte eh?-dijo picaramente-Krum bailaba muy bien, no?  
-Si...bailaba bastante bien-contetso la chica.  
En ese momento Ron se dio vuelta, dejando a Harry monologeando sobre escobas, se paero al lado de la castaЯa y le dijo:  
-Con que Krum bailaba bien?..bien, veremos-y sin decir nada mas, le extendio su mano.  
Hermione la tomo sin entender mucho que pasaba.Ron, entonces, la saco a la pista de baile.  
A los pocos minutos se le unieron Harry junto con Ginny.  
Bailaron muhcos temas movidos, Harry y Ginny bailaban energicamente, y se divertian muchisimo.Ginny hacia caras segun lo que la letra dijiese, y el chico festejaba las monerias de su novia con carcajadas.  
Hermione y Ron tambien estaban pasandola muy bien.  
Y sin que nadie lo notara, llegaron los lentos.  
La pista se vacio un poco, pero ni Ron ni Harry se fueron, y sus parejas tampoco.  
Ginny bailaba muy abrazada a su novio.En cambio Hermione en un pricipio estaba algo alejada de Ron.  
Mientras los temas pasaban, los chicos se acercaban cada vez mas, hasta q terminaron bailando abrazados.  
En ese moento, y bajo la luz de esa luna, y los miles de destellos plateados que las hadas tiraban Ron se acerco al oido de la chica y le dijo:  
-Sabes una cosa Hermione?  
-Dime, Ronald El chico trago saliva, reunio todas sus fuerzas, y dijo muy bajito, en el oido de la chica:  
-Creo que.  
-Que crees?  
-Creo que estoy enamorado..de la chica mas linda, inteligente, y dulce del mundo.  
-Quien es esa chica Ron?-pregunto Hermione algo triste.  
-Una chica que me conoce mejor que nadie..una chica que me conoce hace siete aЯos..una chica que siempre quize y nunca use afrontarlo hasta hoy..una chica que necesito para vivir..sin ella no existo-dijo Ron- Creo q estoy enamorado de ti, Herms.  
Hermione se quedo helada.  
Un segundo despues reacciono.No podia creerlo.Teni que ser mentira, seguramente hablaba de otra chica.  
La castaЯa empezo a hablar sin parar muy rapido:  
-oh..si..seguro...muy gracioso, Ron..ahora dime quien es..lavender, no?..si, seguro..q tal parvati..creo q ella es.  
El chico se acerco a ella, y para detener la verborragia de la chica, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.Ella pudo sentir el sabor de los labios del pelirrojo.  
-Yo...yo...yo creo lo mismo Ron...te quiero..no se como podria vivir sin ti..eres unico-dijo Hermione.  
Y despues de decir esto le dio ella un beso a el.Era el mejor beso de su vida, habia sido muy pequeЯo, muy corto, pero habia sido fantastico.Ron tenia un sabor muy especial, como a chocolate.Eso le encantaba a la chica.  
En ese moento la musica termino, todos se fueorn snetando, y los dos chicos tuvieorn que volver a la realidad.  
Cuando Ron se sento, Fred, que habia isto toda la situacion se le acerco, le dio una plamada en la esplada, y le dijo:  
-Bien hecho hermanito.  
Esta actitud sorprendio a Ron. Al fin uno de sus hermanos se habia comportado como lo que era, un hermano.  
Se sentaron a la mesa, ya que era la hora del brindis por los novios.  
Luego del brindis, las respectivas palabras de los novios y su familia, y demas cuestiones formales de las bodas, llego el momento de la ultima pista de baile; de modo que la mayoria de la gente acudio a la pista para terminar de disfrutar esa magica noche.  
La musica era muy movida, y alegre.Un estilo algo caribeЯo, por asi decirlo.  
En las mesas se habian distribuido unos pequeЯos cilindros, con dos lazos en las puntas, una persona tiraba de una, y la otra de la otra, y el cilindro explotaba haciendo ruido, y luego de eso, salian de el dos ridiculos sombreros, uno para cada comensal.Todos se ponian los sombreros para ir a bailar a la pista.Algunos de los cilindros no solo explotaba, sino que ademas tiraba alguna frase graciosa.  
-No, no te creo Fred!-Dijo Ginny entre risas-No, no...es imposible que tu Sombresorpresa te haya gritado mantecato inutil...disculpmane, pero es muy chistoso..Harry!-dijo al ver al chico que volvia del baЯo-Vamos, anda, bailemos!-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un sombrero que parecia alguna especie de oso polar o algo asi.  
-Ginn..estoy muy cansado, en serio, ya hemos bailado muchisimo!-Dijo Harry apenado -Ohh...esta bien amor, no importa...no te preocupes-Dijo dandole un tierno beso, y saliendo hacia la pista de baile.  
Todo el mundo bailaba energicamente, Harry en cambio ya estaba bastante cansado.  
Visualiso en una mesa alejada a Lupin, asi que se acerco a hablar con el.  
-Hola, Harry..ven, sientate-Dijo este acercandole al chico una silla, Harry tomo aciento -Gracias, donde esta Tonks?  
-Oh, en la pista, Tonks adora las fiestas-Dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba tonks bailando, con un sombrero de bruja gigante-..y no es que a mi no me gusten..pero ya no estoy tan joven para estas cosas-Dijo soltando una risa-Y por lo visto Ginny tambien la pasa bastante bien en las fiestas-agrego seЯalando hacia la pista de baile, donde ahora Tonks bailaba energicamente con Ginny.  
Harry rio, mirando hacia la pista.  
-Como van las cosas con ella, eh?-Dijo Lupin adoptando una extraЯa posura de padre, cada vez mas comun en el este ultimo tiempo.Una postura que a Harry no le molestaba para nada, es mas, era agradable sentir que tenia algo parecido a uno.Ademas,desde la muerte de Sirus y de Dumbledore, Lupin era lo unico que le quedaba cercano a sus padres.  
-Bien...todo va bien-dijo Harry, quien se quedo pensando en su contestacion-en realidad no..bueno, si...Lo que quiero decir es que, las cosas van de maravilla..pero no se si eso sea bueno, o malo-finalizo con un tono sobrio.  
-A que te refieres?-Dijo Lupin, mirandolo.  
-Adoro a Ginny..y por ahora ella esta segura.Pero cuando comience el aЯo no lo se.Temo por ella, tengo mucho miedo de que Voldemort la lastime, Lupin.El quiere destruir todo lo que aprecio, o quiero.  
-Entiendo-dijo Lupin reflexionando - Sin embargo - agrego- Creo que esa no es razon para no ser feliz con la persona que amas, Harry..entiendo que no quieras que ella salga lastimada, pero creeme, la lastimamaras mas dejandola para "protegerla.  
-Pero no quiero que muera!  
-Harry...lo entiendo...pero confio en ti..tu deverias hacer lo mismo.Tu puedes derrotarlo Harry, lo sabes.Ademas, ella eligio estar a tu lado, y sabe las consecuencias que eso arrastra.  
-Eso es verdad-dijo Harry pensando un poco las cosas.  
-Mira..yo estaba igual que tu hace un crees que me parecio la idea de que Tonks viviera al lado de un hombre lobo toda su vida?-Dijo en un tono fuerte-Muy mala, harry..ademas ella es joven, no tenia porque estar a mi lado.Sin embargo, entendi que me ama, y que yo la amo a ella..y cuando el amor esta entremedio Harry, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.Tomalo como un consejo.  
Harry penso unos minutos todo lo que Lupin le habia dicho, necesitaba procesar la informacion.  
Luego, el chico contesto:  
-Tienes razon...creo que tienes razon.  
Lupin le dio unas plamadas en el hombro al chico, y le dijo:  
-Quieres un cafe?..hay algunas cosas mas de las que me gutaria hablar contigo, sabes-dijo con una sonrisa, como si fuera un padre a punto de contarle los secretos de la vida a su hijo.

Hermione estaba atravezando la cocina de la madriguera, camino al tocador.  
De pronto escucho un crujido detras de ella, lo que la asusto un poco, ya que estaba oscuro, y no habia nadie alli.  
Siguio su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.Otro crujido se escucho.  
Se paro en seco.Sintio como alguien la tomaba del cuello, y la empujaba contra la mesa de la cocina.  
-Que quieres?!-pregunto aterrada.

-Tranquila bonita, no te voy a hacer nada malo-dijo el chico.  
-Ronald!, casi me matas del susto-Dijo Hermione, auqnue despues rio un poco.  
-Sabes que Hermione?-dijo Ron acercandose aun mas a la chica.  
-Quequee-tartamudio la castaЯa-Que?-finalizo.  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte-Dijo, ahora a una peligrosa corta distancia de la chica-El baile, fue por cuarto..el beso, por quinto...sabes que hare para cobrarme sexto aЯo?-pregunto picaramente.  
-No, no lo se-contesto Hermione bastante nerviosa. Tener al pelirrojo tan cerca le erizaba la piel.  
-Dime, Herms-dijo el chico muy serio-Que tal besaba Krum.  
La chica quedo atonita con la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ron le planto un fogozo beso en los labios.  
No era un beso como el que habian tenido antes, este era muy diferente.Este estaba impregnado de pasion, era un beso furioso..Y aun asi, era magnifico. Era de esos besos entre dos personas que hace mucho tiempo estan guardandoselo.  
La chica le respondio el beso.Adoraba sentir el caracteristico sabor a chocolate.  
No cortaron el beso, Hermione tomo por la nuca a Ron, mientras este agarraba a la chica por la cintura.  
Siguieron asi un largo rato, hasta que tuvieron que despegarse por la necesidad de aire de ambos.  
-Y ahora dime, asi es como besa Viky?-dijo en un travieso tono de voz.  
-Claro que no-Dijo Hermione, dificultosamente por la falta de aire-Creo que el besaba mejor, sabes-Dijo provocando al chico.  
-Besaba mejor, eh?-dijo el pelirrojo.Y al instante la volvio a besar de aquella forma furiosa.  
Hermione estaba dsfrutando realmente del beso.Cada vez los dos chicos se descontrolaban mas.  
Hermione comenzo a jugar con los botones de la tunica del pelirrojo, mientras este la tenia agarrada por la cintura.  
-Bien, creo que no soy la unica que la esta pasando bien en la fiesta!-Interrumpio Ginny.  
Los dos se soltaron rapidamente, algo avergonzados.  
-Perdona Ginny..no es lo q..solo estabamos..no vayas a creer que..-intento explicarse Hermione.  
-Oh, no se preocupen por mi..yo solo vine a buscar cubos de hielo, solo cubos de hielo...solo yo, y los cubos...Hagan de cuenta que nunca me vieron-Dijo agarrando una cubetera y desapareciendo en la ventana que dava hacia el jardin.  
Los dos chicos, otra vez solos, soltaron una carcajada.  
-y bien?-dijo Ron de pronto, espectante de una respuesta.  
-Creo que no hace falta aclarar a quien prefiero besar, Ron-Dijo la chica divertida-A ti, obviamente!

La fiesta finalizo como todos esperaban, de maravillas.Los invitados se fueron retirando uno a uno, y lo novios tomaron un expreso hacia su luna de miel.Habia decidio realizar un viaje por toda Africa.  
La sra weasley y el sr weasley, luego de ayudar a arreglar el desorden ocacionado por la fiesta se dispusieron a ir a dormir, al igual que los gemelos.  
Sin embargo, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione, habian caminado hasta el algo cercano a la madriguera, para disfrutar de las ultimas horas de ese maravilloso dia.  
Ginny estaba abrazada a Harry, mirando el lago, y Ron estaba snetado al lado de Hermione y le tomaba la mano.  
Los dos ultimos parecian algo raros, como avergonzados..aun no se acostumbraban a que todo el mundo los vea juntos.Ginny noto esto ultimo, entonces dijo a Harry:  
-Harry, ven..acompaЯame a buscar...fresas...creo q hay un arbol alli-dijo dirigiendole una mirada significativa.  
-Ay, Ginny!...fresas?!, ahora?!...estoy cansado realmente, porq no nos quedamos aca y entonces..-comenzo Harry, pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.  
-Dije, q quiero recoger fresas Harry...vayamos a recojer fresas!-dijo con cara de "no puedo ser MAS obvia.  
-Gin..ni siquiera te gustan las fres.  
-Ahora si me gustan!-y le apreto la mano muy fuertemente.  
-Ay!-dijo primero el chico, pero despues adopto una postura de duda-Ohhhh...si...es verdad, te encantan las fresas, vamos-completС finalmente.  
-Oigan, estan ustedes dos bien?-pregunto Hermione con una mezcla de preocupacion y desconfianza.  
-Perfectos, nunca mejor!-dijo Ginny y levanto a Harry del piso de un tiron en la mano.  
Ambos chicos se alejaron.  
Ron habia quedado otra vez solo con Hermione.Adoraba estas situaciones, auqnue lo ponian realmente nervioso, aun asi las adoraba.  
Se acerco a la chica, y la abrazo, y luego beso.Y asi se quedaron abrazados mientras veian el hermoso amanecer en el lago.  
-Hermione, te adoro...relamente te adoro...eres lo que siempre quise-dijo Ron mirando al horizonte-y siempre te quice...desde el primer dia q te vi..siempre supe que eras la indicada..y si te lastime por cosas estupidas, como salir con Lavender, disculpame, en serio...soy un idiota, supongo que intentaba olvidarte, no lo se-Hermione se enternecio enorme con las palabras del pelirrojo- pero nunca pude..sabes cuanto me pesaba estar con lavender y amarte a ti..y solo poder decirtelo en cituaciones confusas..cuando me ayudaste esa noche de sexto con mis tares, y dije que te amaba...lo decia en serio Herms, lo decia muy en serio..solo q no estaba listo para hacerte ver q lo hacia en serio-dijo ahora dedicandole una dolida sonrisa a la chica.  
-Ron..todo esta bien...tu no eres el unico culpable..yo tambien fui muy estupida!..sabes cuantas ganas de ir contigo al baile de cuarto tenia?? sabes como deseaba mandar a Krum al diablo e ir contigo??...pero no podia, no queria herirlo tanto...pero termine hiriendome a mi mas-Finalizo empaЯandose los ojos.  
-Oh, no no no...no llores, nada de eso linda-dijo tiernamente secandole las lagrimas-ya paso, ya todo eso paso..y ahora, estamos juntos...y creo q nunca te lo pedi oficialmente..pero..-el pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta-quieres ser mi novia Hermione Granger?  
Hermione sonrio ampliamente.  
-Eres magnifico, lo sabias??...Por supuesto que quiero Ronald!  
Y ambos chicos se dieron un tierno, pero apasionado, beso.

-Hola chicos...disfrutando el noviazgo, eh?-Ginny y Harry ya estaban de vuelta.  
-Y las fresas?-pregunto Ron curioso.  
-Oh, eso...-comenzo la pelirroja- Harry se las termino todas-finalizo como si nada.  
Ron miro extraЯado.  
-No es q no te gustan las fresas Harry?  
-Si, eso creia yo tambien..hasta ahora-dijo el chico confundido.  
Ron se quedo pensativo unos minutos.  
-que egoista eres!..podias haber dejado alguna, no?-dijo al final.

Ese mismo dia, pero recien en la tarde, todos comenzaron a despertarse en La Madriguera.  
Ron se desperto y vio la cama de Harry vacia, asi que supuso que ya estaria abajo desayunando, asi q bajo.  
Y asi fue, ahi estaba el pelinegro, con Ginny y Hermione tomando un cafe(si, desayunando a las cuatro de la tarde masomenos.  
-Buenos dias Harry, buenos dias hermanita..papa, mama-dijo e hizo una reverencia- Herms-dijo dandole un besito en la mejilla.  
Se lo veia de muy buen humor a decir verdad.  
-Hijo, estas bine?..a que se deve este repentino cambio de humor?  
-Bien...creo que es hora de que lo sepan ya..asi que sin mas preambulos ni formalidades...Hermione y yo estamos saliendo-dijo el chico.  
-Oh, mi Ronnie!!!-la sra wealsey corrio a abrazarlo, y luego hizo lo mismo con Hermione-Estoy tan feliz hijo!..es fantastatico...quien lo diria, eh?  
Harry y ginny rompieron en risas.  
-Jajajajjaa...si, seguro, quien lo diria-dijo Ginny sarcastica-realmente si no me lo decian, nunca lo hubiera notado!..no es asi Harry?..jaja.  
-Bueno, bueno, ya!...suficiente-sentencio Ron.  
-Cuidalo mucho Hermione-dijo la sra Weasley sin prestar atencion a las risas de Ginny y Harry que aun no sesaban-es un gran chico-agrego mirando a Ron con ternura.  
-Lo se sra Weasley..creame, lo cuidare mucho-dijo y le dedico una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Los cuatro chico pasaron el resto de la tarde junto a los gemelos, en un paseo por el bosque.  
El dia no estaba muy bonito, sin embargo, pudieron disfrutar el paseo.  
-Esos dos si que estan disfrutando el paseo-dijo Ginny burlonamente a sus hermanos y a Harry, seЯalando hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione.  
Estaban sentados sobre una piedra, besandose abrazados.  
-Devo admitir que si mi hermano se va a enredar como una lombriz con alguien prefiero que esa sea Hermione, y no lavender-agrego, para risas de todos.

Los dias continuaron sin sobresaltos en La Madriguera.  
Era sabado por la maЯana, y Harry jugaba naipes explosivos con George.Los gemelos habian decidido tomarse unas vacaciones de la tienda, y quedarse algunos dias mas en La Madriguera.  
Ginny prendio la radio magica.  
Se escuchaba una bonita cancion melodica rock; y Ginny movia los pies al ritmo muy animada mientras ojeaba una revista.  
-"Bien, y asi pasaban Las Brujas de MacBeth, Eres mi unico unicornio"  
-Adoro esa cancion!-dijo Ginny -"..Estan ustedes escuchando La MaЯana de Polly, con la conduccion de Emperatriz Bout.  
-Porq le dicen Polly si se llama Emperatriz?-Pregunto Harry mirando el radio.  
-Shhhh!-lo cayo de pronto Ginny.  
-"Bien...escuchabamos a Las Brujas de MacBeth , tenemos excelentes noticias para todos los fanaticos.Las Brujas de MacBeth se estaran presentando el sabado 26 de este mes en el Auditorio Municipal, las entradas ya estan casi agotadas, apurense a conseguir la suya!...y si no lo hacen, aqui tenemos entradas para todos ustedes!, si..solo escuchen la maЯana de polly a partir del viernes proximo y enterense de como participar!...Ahora nos vamos con un tema de Leonilda Soho, "Solo quiero a mi Nogtail"  
-ESCUCHARON ESO!  
-Si!...apuesto a que sera un concierto genial-Dijo Hermione que hacia unos minutos habia entrado a la habitacion.  
-Sera genial Hermione, lo sera..Es el dia de mi cumpleaЯos!...y por eso, nosotros devemos estar ahi-dijo Ginny -Pero Ginn...escuchaste a la locutora..las entradas estan agot.  
-Casi agotadas amor, CASI agotadas...conseguiremos esas entradas, y sera el mejor de los cumpleaЯos!

Al dia siguiente Ginny se desperto muy temprano para comenzar a solucionar el tema de las entradas.  
-Bien...ya averigue lo necesario...devemos ir hasta la calle Willow Hilderon al 503, alli estan en venta las entradas.  
-Y cuanto salen las entradas Ginny?-Pregunto Ron.  
-Esa es la parte mala...en decir, no mala..pero.  
-Cuanto Ginny?  
-Bien...40 Galeones cada una...-dijo muy bajito -Que?!...oh, Ginny!...como se supone q vamos a pagar 140 galeones!  
-160, Ron...-lo corrijio Hermione.  
Ginny y Harry sonrieron.  
-Bien..da igual-dijo el pelirrojo ruborizandose y poniendose del color de su cabello por completo-Como conseguiremos ese dinero?  
-Yo puedo poner algo..no se...creo q tengo para aportar unos 50 galeones..-dijo Harry timidamente -Eres fantastico Harry, lo sabias?-y le dio un besito en la nariz al chico.  
-Bien...eso nos reduciria el gasto a 100 galeones...yo creo q tengo algo...-dijo Hermione -Yo tambien tengo algo ahorrado-Agrego pensativa Ginny.  
Pasaron unso instantes en los que nadie mas hablo.Entonces todos se quedaron mirando a Ron, como esperando que dijera algo.  
-Q pasa?...ah, no!...A mi no me miren...no tengo un Knut, estoy seco- y dio vuelta sus bolsillos,-ven?, seco!-Contesto el chico.  
-Miserable-Bromeo Ginny, a lo que todos rieron.

La tarde encontro a los cuatro chicos contado dinero en la mesa de la cocina de La Madriguera.  
-Bien..entre todos tenemos..-dijo Harry terminando de contar algunas monedas-...80 galeons, 16 sickles, y 4 Knuts-Finalizo el chico.  
Se hizo un silencio.Todos estaban algo desesperanzados.No era la cifra que esperaban, realmente les faltaba mucho para llegar al dinero que necesitaban.  
-Bien...-Ginny fue la q corto el silencio-No es imposible tampoco...solo nos faltan 80 galeones mas.  
-Ginny.."solo" 80 galeones?!-Dijo Ron mirandola fijo- Realmente creo que es imposible..nunca lograremos juntar ese dinero!, y menos en tan poco tiempo.  
-Podriamos pedirle a los gemelos...no se, es una idea-aventuro Hermione.

-Oh, no!  
-Olvidenlo!  
-Eso no pasara.  
-..ni hoy.  
-...ni nunca.  
Los cuatro chicos se quedaron ahi parados mirando a los gemelos fijamente.  
-Oh, vamos!...no nos miren asi...basta, ya!  
-Que son algunos galeones para ustedes, eh??...vamos, no les cuesta lo mas minimo!  
Los gemelos tibutearon un momento.  
-Oh, esta bien!..enviaremos una lechuza a Gringotts. y haremos la transferencia.  
-Gracias!-dijeron los cuatro chicos.  
Cuando se alejaban, la pelirroja dijo muy bajito, de manera q solo sus amigos pudieran escucharla:  
-Les dije que las caras tristes siempre funcionan...siempre-agrego en un tono melancolico.

Esa misma tarde, Harry acompaЯaria a los gemelos a Gringotts a sacar el monto de dinero para las entradas.  
Los tres chicos se dirigian hacia alli pasando por un callejon Diagon mucho mas vacio de lo usual.  
-Porq me trajeron a mi?-Pregunto el chico de repente y al pasar.  
-Veras..porq Ron es insoportable, Hermione esta obsecionada con los elfos, y Ginny simplemente esta loca...entonces vimos nuestras opciones, y solo nos quedaba el niЯo q sobrevivio...-Contesto Fred, sin darle mucha importancia..como si estuviera diciendolo al pasar.  
Harry resoplo una risotada y siguio caminando.  
Llegaron al banco, y entraron tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, Ginny estaba con los nervios de punta, Hermione hablaba mas de lo normal, y Ron trataba de tranquilizar la ansiedad de las dos anteriores.  
-No, pero piensalo-Le repetia Ginny a su hermano- q tal si no consiguen el dinero..q haremos entonces?!..q tal si Gringotts explota!, q haremos entonces.  
-Ay, no puedo creerlo-dijo Ron por lo bajo-Pueden tranquilizarse ya!..todo va a salir bien..vendran con el dinero, compraremos las entradas, e iremos al concierto, si!  
Las dos chicas asintieron mirando el suelo.  
-Pero que tal si.  
-Ginny!-la cayo Ron rapidamente.  
-Esta bien...lo siento, si?-Dijo apenada.  
Por unos minutos nadie hablo.Entonces Hermione rompio el silencio:  
-Ya estaran camino hacia aca?..saben q la calle es insegura, y q tal si.  
-Ahora tu Herms!  
-Disculpame...pero es q las cosas no son como antes y.  
La verborragia de la chica habia vuelto, pero esta vez el pelirrojo utilizo una tactica mucho mas eficiente, simplemente la beso con enojo.Un beso de esos era lo que Hermione necesitaba muchas veces.  
-Creo q te hare enojar mas seguido...jaja.  
Unos minutos despues atravezaron la puerta Harry, Fred y George.  
Ginny se levanto de su asiento disparada y se dirigio a ellos.  
-Y, bien?..q paso?  
Nadie respondio.Las caras de los tres chicos no eran nada bonitas.  
-Ohhh...no, no, no...esto no esta bien, verdad?-Dijo Hermione mientras iba llegando.  
Harry nego con la cabeza -Q es lo que paso??-pregunto Ron.  
-Bien...digamos q Gringotts no nos dejo sacar el dinero de tus hermanos...-Comenzo Harry, pero George lo interrumpio exasperado.  
-Digamos que esos duendes mugrosos no me dejan sacar mi dinero..digamos q "Plouflow", el duende titular es una revendo hijo de su.  
-George!-lo atajo Hermione -Disculpa Hermione..pero asi es..esos malditos duendes y su maldito banco!-Completo Fred.  
-Bien..en sintesis..no hay dinero...asi que supongo q no hay entradas...-Dijo Ginny tristemente.  
Realmente todos los chicos estaban tristes.  
-Un momento-comenzo a decir Hermione-Lo que no hay es el dinero de los gemelos...peor nadie dijo q no haya entradas aun.  
-Si, claro q las hay Hermione!-Le dijo Ginny sarcastica-Hay un pequeЯisimo problema, sabes??...con que tienes pensado comprarlas?!..en mi mundo las cosas se compran con dinero..a no ser que sepas de un lugar q venda las entradas por rabanitos, creo yo que estamos fritos Hermione!-Completo Ginny.  
Hermione la miro con los ojos entrecerrados -Muy graciosa..no, no conozco ningun lugar q venda entradas por rabanitos...Pero estaba pensando en conseguir el dinero por algun otro lado q no sean tus hermanos.  
-Si estabas pensando en mis padres, olvidalo Hermione..-comenzo Ron, pero Hermione lo interrupio antes de que terminara, sin prestar la mas minima atencion en lo q este habia dicho.  
-Podriamos trabajar hasta juntar el dinero...No puede ser tan dificil, somos cuatro personas..yo creo q lo juntaremos antes de fin de mes.  
Los otros tres chicos no dijeron nada...simplemente se quedaron ahi, mirando a la chica.  
-Bien..entiendo, no les gusto la idea...esta bien, ya veremos q.  
-Es estupenda Herms!-Dijo Ginny feliz de la vida.  
Hermione le sonrio alegre, por el contrario Harry y Ron la miraron con cierta amargura.

El dia siguiente amanecio espectacular.Un sol hermoso, y una fresca brisa componian una maЯana casi perfecta.  
La sra Weasley habia preparado wafles para el desayuno, lo q la habia convertido, en dos segundos, en la maЯana perfecta para los muchachos.  
Harry y Ginny ya estaban desayunando, y Hermione habia ido a despertar a Ron, ya que se estaba tardando mucho.  
Al rato los dos llegaron de la mano.  
-mmmm...wafles, mama?..delicioso!...De fresa!-Dijo el pelirrojo con el tono de un niЯo asombrado.  
El chico comio su wafle en paz por los siguientes cinco minutos.Hasta q Ginny se dirigio a el para hablarle.  
-Bien, hermanito...desayuna rapido, q hoy buscaremos trabajo!-dijo muy animada.  
-Ohhh, ya lo se...tenias q recordarmelo?-dijo.Luego pensativo agrego-pensandolo bien..tenias q recordarlo.  
-Que dijiste?  
-No, nada..no dije absolutamente nada-Y siguio comiendo su wafle, solo q con mas amargura que hace unos cinco segundos.  
Termino de desayunar, y enseguida los cuatro se diriguieron a la sala.  
-Mama, estaremos en la sala...pensando como-pero Ginny le piso el pie fuertemente-ayyy!  
-En la sala hablando sobre...cosas de chicas-Harry la miro fijo- ...Chicos... - se corrijio enseguida.Ahora Hermione la miro fijo.- Chicas..y chicos..-dijo la pelirroja finalmente.  
No muy convencida, la sra weasley se retiro hacia la cocina otra vez.  
Una vez en la sala, Ron pregunto:  
-Porq no le podemos decirle nada?  
-ayyy..a veces dudo q seamos familiares Ron...si le decimos a mama intentara darnos el dinero ella, sabes como es de orgullosa.  
-Pero q tiene eso de mal...-comenzo Ron, pero no pudo terminar la frase.  
-Ni lo pienses Ron...no quiero ponerlos en gastos.  
-Tu hermana tiene razon, Ronald-Dijo Hermione, acariciando la roja cabellera del chico.  
-Oh, de acuerdo!-Contesto un resignado Ron.  
Tres segundos despues, Harry saco un cuaderno, y una pluma.Y Ginny un diario..no era el profeta..se veia mucho mas pequeЯo q el profeta..el diario llevaba impreso el nombre de "El Matutino Londinense, las noticias que al mago le interesan.  
-Bien...q tenemos pensando hacer.  
Los cuatro pensaron.Y pensaron, y pensaron.  
Asi estuvieron un buen rato.Nadie sabia q decir.  
El silencio era interrumpido por un "q tal si" por parte de Ron, q pronto era callado por un "no, olvidalo" de alguno de los tres restantes.  
Cuando la siuacion ya se habia extendido por unos cuarenta minutos, Hermione fue la que, ya exasprada, hablo:  
-Bien..ya..estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso...algo hay q hacer, nos repartiremos tareas...Ron, quita esa cara de velorio, por dios...bien, Ginny, tu cantas, no?-dijo dirigiendose a la pelirroja.  
La chica, algo sorprendida, asintio.  
-Bueno...tu cantas..necesitamos de alguien que toque algun instrumento...Yo, no se tocar ninguno..Ron, tu?  
-No, el tampoco-contesto Gnny, como para ahorrar tiempo.  
Ron entrecerro los ojos mirandola con odio.  
-Ella tiene razon..no se tocar nada-dijo dirigiendose a la castaЯa.  
Entonces todos miraron a Harry.  
-Bien, si...se algo de guitarra..pero a q viene eso Hermione?  
-Ya lo veran.  
-Oh, no..quiero verlo ahora mismo!  
-Aggg..esta bien!..Ginny y tu, cantaran para la gente.  
-Cantar?..-pregunto el chico.  
-...para la gente?-completo Ginny Hermione los miro exasperada.  
-Si...cantar, para la gente..en alguna plaza o algo asi..vamos, sacaremos bastante dinero..yo no veo muchas mas opciones, saben?..es trabajo de poco tiempo, asi ademas podran hacer otra cosa.  
Harry y Ginny lo pensaron un minuto, Luego la miraron y dijeron:  
-Ay, de acuerdo...lo haremos...solo por el concierto.  
-Genial!  
-Un minuto...Ron, saca esa sonrisa de estupido...q haran ustedes dos entonces?!-pregunto Ginny.  
-Es lo q estaba apunto de ver-contesto la castaЯa, y tomo el periodico.  
Lo ojeo un largo rato.Luego leyo:  
-Paseo de mascotas magicas, entre 16 y 20 aЯos.No importa la experiencia.buenas propinas -Supongo q esta bien-contesto el pelirrojo-q tan dificil puede ser, no.

Ginny se encontraba practicando algunas canciones muy bonitas, mientras Harry hablaba con Hermione y Ron.  
-Bien..ahora solo los dizfrases y ya estan listos para salir a ganarse la vida!-dijo animadamente la chica.  
Harry la miro con sorpresa -Dizfrases?!...como? a q te refieres?  
-Si..no piensas q seria un poco extraЯo ver al chico q sobrevivio cantando por unas monedas?  
-ExtraЯo, sin mencionar peligroso...-Agrego Ron.  
-Supongo q tienen razon...esta bien, acepto lo de los dizfrases.

-Saben q?...pensandolo mejor, NO ACEPTO LO DE LOS DIZFRASES..-Dijo un hombre que parecia un vagabundo muy sucio.Era Harry.  
-No puedo creer q estemos haciendo esto-Dijo una mujer de extravagantes lentes negros, y cabello castaЯo, muy corto.Era Ginny Ron y Hermione se rieron.  
-Pensandolo bien-dijo dirigiendoles una mirada-Si, puedo creerlo...estan locos, lo sabian, no?  
-Jjaja..agradece q no pasaras todo el dia juntando el popo de alguna lechuza, si?  
-Bien...tienes razon..devo estar feliz por mi condicion-dijo sacandose los horribles lentes, y mirandolos con asco.  
En ese momento se oyo una voz de una mujer proveniente de las escaleras.  
-Chicos...donde estan?..yo saldre con su padre un rato..Ginny??..Ron?  
En el cuarto los cuatro chicos se davan miradas desesperadas.  
-Ay, no!..tu mama Ron.  
-Tranquilos..Giny y Harry, escondanse...Tu Herms, sigueme la corriente.  
La sra weasley abrio la puerta.  
-Madre!..q pasa?  
-Ronald..donde esta Ginny? esta ahi contigo?  
-Oh..ella...esta...esta con Harry..-Dijo muy poco disimuladamente -Donde estan?..porq los he estado buscando.  
-Si..estan en...estan viendo...ver...viendo ver si...llueve!  
Hermione lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y murmuro "no puedo creerlo.  
-Ron?..estan viendo ver si llueve??..pero si es un dia espectacular!  
En ese momento Hermione tomo las riendas de la situacion:  
-Oh, si!..lo q pasa es q..fueron a ver si llovia...en polonia...es q le explique a Ginny como utilizar la television..la q el sr weasley trajo del ministerio..y estan viendo el reporte del clima polaco-finalizo la chica con una amplia, falsa, y muy nerviosa sonrisa.  
-Ah!, eso lo explica todo..ese bendito aparato, la tevevision...tendras q explicarle a Arthur tambien como funciona, cariЯo- dijo la sra weasley sonriendo-Bien..si los ven diganles q salgo con su padre un rato, si Ron?  
-De acuerdo mami!..disfruten..vuelvan tarde..si desean volver tarde..sino vuelvan temprano..aunque mejor, vuelvan tarde- Dijo el chico atolondradamente.  
La sra Weasley lo miro extraЯadisima.  
-Ohh...supongo q si...lo q digas amor..cuidense, adios.  
Y diciendo esto bajo las escaleras.  
Ron cerro la puerta.  
Hermione, ahora senatada en una de las camas, muy satisfecha dijo:  
-Aceptalo amorcito..estas perdido sin mi..jaja -Ah, si, como no...Polonia Herms!  
-"Fueron a ver si llueve"-Dijo Ginny imitando la gruesa voz de Ron mientras salia del escondite con Harry-Por lo menos fue mas creible q eso..jaja.  
Ron se sento al lado de la chica con amargura.Aunque cuando esta le dio un beso la amargura del chico parecio haberse escapado por completo.  
-Bien, niЯo de la cicatriz...es hora de ir a ver si llueve!-dijo Ginny dandole la guitarra a Harry.

Hermione y Ron estaban esperando para recoger a la segunda mascota del dia.La primera no habia sido tan dificil. Un Puffskein era algo muy facil de cuidar, realmente.  
Ya estaban listos para la segunda mascota del dia.  
Mientras esperaban q el dueЯo de la casa, una lujosa aunque algo excentrica mansion, trajera a "Plums", Ron le dijo a Hermione:  
-En verdad creo q estaba en lo correcto..la primer mascota fue muy sencilla de cuidar..q tan dificil puede ser esta, no?-dijo con una sonrisa-Ademas, Plums es nombre de mascota bonita.  
Pero en ese momento, algo borro la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

La cancion habia terminado, el publico aplaudia en la avenida, todo habia salido perfecto.  
-Cantaste muy bien Ginny-Dijo Harry al oido de su novia.  
-Melancolia Harry, mi nombre es Melancolia...y el tuyo Desmucio, recuerdalo-Dijo la chica divertida-Bien, muchas gracias- Dirijiendose al publico ahora-Bien, gracias..mi compaЯero Harr..Desmucio...pasara con la gorra,a quienes quieran contribuir con nuestra noble causa, se los agradecemos muchisimo!  
Harry hizo lo q la chica habia dicho y paso una gorra por todos los presentes.La mayoria dejaba dinero sin ningun problema y muy felices por el espectaculo que acaban de presenciar.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias..yo tambien los quiero..gracias- Ginny no se cansaba de recibir los alagos del publico y de agradecerlos.  
Harry termino de hacer su tarea, y se acerco a Ginny.  
-Bien, Melancolia, creo q podriamos tocar algunas canciones mas, personas nuevas estan llegando.  
-De acuerdo..aun hay tiempo para algunas canciones mas creo.  
-Bien..entonces tocarem...ay, no!-el rostro del chico se puso muy palido.  
-Que pasa Harry!  
El chico no contesto, simplemente seЯalo algo entre el publico.  
Ahora tambien Ginny estaba palida.

-Bien...tacha lo de "no puede ser tan dificil", si?-Dijo Ron, mientras el y su novia descansaban en un banco.  
Estaban sucios, despeinados, y agotados.  
-Cuidar un dragon bebe no es nada, absolutamente nada facil.  
-Ademas son ilegales!..no puedo creer q ese hombre lo tuviera en la casa!..y nos lo diera para cuidarlo..estuvimos en lo correcto en decirle lo q paso..teniamos q contarle de la quemadura en tu brazo.  
-..de la chamuscada de tu cabello.  
-Si, eso...tambien cuando te dio una bofetada con su cola..oh, y el araЯaso cuando cruzabamos la avenida 55.  
-No olvides el ojo negro.  
-Como olvidar el ojo negro.  
Ambos suspiraron.Sabian q el descanso habia terminado. y que aun faltaban tres casas mas.

-No, no, no, no...esto esta mal, muy mal.  
-Lo se..no tienes q decirmelo!..que se supone que hacen mis padres aqui!  
-Ay, dios..si nos descubren, estamos fritos.  
-Espera, espera un segundo...porq??..q estamos haciendo mal, eh?-Dijo Ginny desafiante.  
-Ginny...ellos piensan que estamos en tu sala viendo las noticias polacas, por el amor de dios!-Contesto el chico exasperado.  
-Buen punto, Desmecio.  
Ambos se quedaron asi, por unos segundos, sin hacer nada, mientras la gente gritaba a viva voz "otra, otra"  
-Harry, vamonos..quizas aun no nos reconocieron..hay q irse..y ahora.  
-Bien-se dirigio hacia el publico, tapandose con la gorra para que los sres weasley no los vieran-Publico, adorado publico..Melancolia y Dezmucio se retiraran...gracias a todos por su colaboracion..adios!  
Y diciendo esto los dos chicos se escabulleron por un costado.Luego atravezaron el publico pasando en cuatro patas.  
-Vamos Harry...apurate..aun no estamos a salvo-Dijo Ginny susurrando-Harry?..me oyes?..Harry!..donde..ay, no...esto esta muy mal!  
Algunos metros detras, Harry se habia topado con el pie del sr Weasley, haciendo q este se tropezara.  
-Oh..perdon, diculpe...es q tengo prisa..perdoneme-Dijo el chico, mirando hacia la direccion opuesta al sr Weasley,para que este no lo viera.  
-Esta bien...solo fue..un golpe- en ese momento se detuvo a mirar al chico- Usted me recuerda a alguien, sabe?.. no nos conocemos, seguro?  
-Oh, completamente seguro!..nunca le he visto..en toda mi vida, se lo aseguro..nunca olvido una cara.  
Y diciendo esto, salio corriendo, dejando al Sr Weasley atonito en el lugar.

La Noche llego y los cuatro chicos se reuniron en la Madriguera.  
Ron y Hermione llegaron primero, y unos minutos despues, Harry y Ginny se les sumaron.  
Los Sres.Weasley aun no llegaban.  
Ron y Hermione tomaban un vaso de jugo de calabaza, cuando los otros se acercaron a saludarlos.  
-Q tal su dia?-Dijo Ginny, muy agitada.  
-Oh..podria decirse que...interesante-Contesto Hermione con sarcasmo mientras le dava un trago a su jugo.  
-Si, muy interesante...si consideras interesante cuidar a un dragon, a algo parecido a una rata mutante, a un gusamoco con problemas digestivos-En ese moento Ginny hizo un gesto de repugnancia- y a demas bestias extraЯas, asquerosas y malhumoradas..si, un dia interesantisimo hermanita.  
-Problemas digestivos?-Pregunto Harry sirviendose del jugo.  
Hermione lo miro, y un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo.  
-Todavia intento borrar ese recuerdo, sabes?-agrego la chica mirando al vacio.  
-Como les fue a ustedes?  
-Bien..hasta q tus padres llegaron.  
-Mis padres?  
-Si..papa y mama estaban ahi..por suerte nosotros ya habiamos tocado.Asi q simplemente nos fuimos rapido para que no nos vieran.Claro que no antes de que el niЯo con la cicatriz tirar al piso a papa.  
-Como!  
-Larga historia-contesto malhumorado Harry.  
-Pero lo importante es q conseguimos dinero.Solo habra que aguantar un par de dias mas y ya tendremos todo lo necesario.  
-Oh, no...yo no vuelvo a cuidar una bestia de esas nunca mas..estan locas si creen que hare eso!  
-Y Desmucio no piensa presentarse otra vez en publico.  
Ginny esboso una pequeЯa, aunque cansada, sonrisa.  
-No...ni siquiera se me habia pasado por la cabeza, quedense tranquilos.Encontraremos trabajos nuevos.MaЯana consultaremos el matutino nuevamente.

Los trabajos que siguieron no fueron para nada mejores que los anteriores.  
El quinto dia de trabajo, y ya el ultimo para alegria de los jovenes, Harry llego de su trabajo muy cansado.  
La situacion que se encotro al atravezar la puerta no era muy buena; Ron tenia la cara llena de golpes y cortaduras, un ojo negro, y la ropa muy maltrecha.Hermione le curaba una raspada, mientras le recirminaba algo:  
-Ronald..no habia necesidad...fue realmente estupido..aunque algo de razon tienes..es decir, fue tierno..pero fue estupido...y mirate ahora...debias hacerlo..pero no debiste!-La chica se veia realmente confundida.  
Ron se alejo de ella, para verla mas claramente.Ya asi se quedo por unos segundos.Atonito, mirando a la chica.  
Luego, sonrio:  
-Eres la chica mas extraЯa y complicada que jamas he conocido en mi vida, Hermione.Y por eso me gustas, supongo.  
La chica sonrio.  
En ese momento Ginny llego, con unas botellitas de lo que parecian pociones.  
-Harry..ya llegaste..como estas?  
-Bien, Ginn..algo cansado...pero que es lo que paso aqui?  
-Oh..bien.  
-Es una larga historia Harry, realmente creo que-Comenzo Harmione, pero Ginny la interrumpio.  
-Unos de los empleados de la tienda de hongos le dijo a Hermione sagre sucia.  
-Ohh..sabes que es una idiotes Herms, no tiene porq..-comenzo Harry, peor Ginny hizo seЯales de que se callara.  
-Aun no termino...le dijo sangre sucia, exactamente despues de intentar propasarse con ella, y de decirle que Ron era un bueno para nada que no la merecia.Entonces Ronald, que estaba en el cuarto contiguo, escucho la conversacion, y digamos que, acordo cuentas con el chico este..-Finalizo Ginny mientras destapaba una pocion Harry se quedo mudo.  
-La parte buena es que Mathew Maccmillan no se porpasara mas en el trabajo con una chica..aunch Herms!..La mala es que no nos echaron, y no..Ginny eso arde..nos pagaron ni medio Galeon.-Acoto Ron, hablando dificultosamente mientras Hermione y Ginny le limpiaban las heridas.  
-Lo siento muhco chicos.  
-oh, no Harry, esta bien..igualmente creo que llegamos con el dinero, no te preocupes.Yo recibi buenas propinas como camarera hoy.  
-Genial...si..yo cobre bien tambien.El sr Timbort dijo que nunca vio a un chico limpiar los baЯos del bar con tanta raЛdez y eficacia-Dijo el chico sarcasticamente.  
Ginny solto una carcajada.  
-Q bueno amor...encontraste tu profecion..porq ser auror si puedes limpiar baЯos, no?  
Todos soltaron una carcajada.Incluso Ron, no sin despues retorcerse del dolor.

Harry y Ginny se habian ido a cambiar y a peinar, para que los sres Weasley no notaran que habian trabajado todo el dia.Hermione seguia en la cocina con Ron.  
-Bien, Ron..un poco mas de esto, y ya esta.En unos dias te sentiras como nuevo...Te duele mucho, no?-agrego la chica en un tono dulce.  
-La verdad..si..jaja..pero con una nefermera como tu, el dolor no es problema-Le contetso mirandola con una sorisa.  
-Te amo Ron...demaciado.  
Esto dejo atonito al chico.Es decir, sabia que Hermione lo queria.Pero escucharla decirlo, asi..era como algo shokeante.  
-Yo tambien Herms...pero sabes que necesitaria ahora?  
-Que necesitas?..otra venda?  
-No...no necesito mas vendas.  
-Un vaso de agua?  
-Tampoco...necesito algo que me curara mas que todas estas pociones..Un beso de la chica mas hermosa de todo el mundo.  
-Oh, no lo se...habra que ver si la chica esta acepta.  
-Bien, quice hacerlo por las buenas Doctora, mire que usted me obligo.  
Y muy tiernamente, le robo un beso.

A la maЯana siguiente los chicos habian acordado ir a comprar las entradas.  
Tuvieron que inventarle a los padres de los weasley que habian estado ayudando en el negocio de los gemelos durante la semana, para poder juntar el dinero.  
-Oye..porq no hicimos eso desde el principio??-Le consulto Ron a su hermana.  
-Porq tus hermanos son unos tiranos, Ron-Contesto la chica como si lo que habia dicho fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.  
Los cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia la calle Willow Hilderon al 503, donde comprarian las entradas.  
Viajaron mas de media hora en el autobus matutino. Algo mucho mas agradable que el autobus noctambulo, por cierto.  
Una vez abajo del autobus, intentaron ubicar hacia donde devian ir.  
-Bien, Ron..tu dijiste que sabias como llegar, no?-Dijo Hermione algo irritada, ya que habia tenido una pequeЯa discucion con el pelirrojo en el camino.  
-Por supuesto que lo se-Dijo, y saco el papel de su bolsillo detenidamente-Deven ser unas tres cuadras..hacia la derecha, si...tres cuadras a la derecha exactamente.  
-Bien, apuremosnos, no quiero quedarme sin entrada-Dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar mas rapido.  
Camiran tres cuadras, y no encontraron la calle.  
-Ronald, estas absolutamente seguro que sabes donde es, no?  
-Por supuesto que si, q crees?-Dijo con aires de ofensa-Solo faltan unas cinco cuadras hacia nuestra izquierda.  
Caminaron esas cinco cuadras, mas unas diez mas, pero nunca encontraron la dichosa calle.  
Habian estado ya tres cuartos de hora caminando, cuando Ginny se paro en seco y exclamo:  
-Ya!..no caminare ni una cuadra mas!..perdimos muchisimo tiempo, si encontramos entradas a esta hora sera un milagro.  
-Pero les digo que aqui dice que son dos cuadras mas hacia..-Dijo Ron mirando su mapa.  
-Dime Ronald..estas seguro que sabes donde vamos, no?..porq te digo que tengo mis buenas dudas-Dijo Hermione enojada.  
-Por supesto q si!...no ven?, el mapa dice q..-pero en ese momento se quedo leyendo su mapa con la mirada atonita-Bien..escuchen..puede que me haya equivocado un poco, ahora que veo bien en el mapa.  
Los tres chicos miraron al cuarto con una expresion desesperada en el rostro.  
-Cuanto es "un poco" Ron?-pregunto Hermione muy despacio, con los dientes apretados, conteniendo su ira.  
-Unas...20, o 30 cuadras?-Dijo en un tono mucho mas agudo que el habitual.  
Hermione se puso roja de enojo.Lo miro al pelirrojo directo a los ojos, y cuando abrio la boca, Ginny le susurro a Harry:  
-Esto va a ponerse feo, creeme.  
-RONALD WEASLEY!-vocifero Hermione en el mediod e la calle-No lo puedo creer!..no puedes ser tan idiota!..treinta cuadras??..oh, no, peor.."quizas treinta cuadras"..ni siquieras sabes cuanto nos has desviado!..nos haces ir por cualquier camino, y encima no sabes cuanto nos desviamos?!..eres increible!..todo porq eh?, por lo mismo que te dije en el autobus, eres tan orgulloso que no puedes aceptar que te equivocaste!..no puedo creerlo..miranos ahora, miranos.  
El chico escucho todo lo que su novia le gritaba con los ojos muy abiertos.Por un momento no reacciono, pero al segundo el tambien estaba rojo de ira.  
-Oh!..pero miren quien esta hablando?!..tu me hablas de orgullo Hermione, tu??...si, me equivoque bien!..pero tu tampoco sabias como llegar, asi q no me culpes!  
-Si te culpo pedazo de inutil!..tu eras el que estaba a cargo!..eres un engreido orgulloso, y estupido!-la chica estaba tan enojada que ya no sabia lo que decia.  
Ron estaba rojo como un tomate, y vociferaba cosas inentendibles.  
-Y tu que?..eres una orgullosa, malcriada, e histerica rata de biblioteca!  
-Tu...tu me dijiste...no puedo creer que...-en ese momento Hermione tomo una actitud mas calmada, y muy despacio dijo- Eso, Ronald Weasley, fue lo ultimo que escuchaste de mi, y lo ultimo que quiero escuchar de ti.Por favor, no me hables mas, hasta que yo lo decida, entendidos?  
-Entendidos..tampoco pensaba hacerlo, no te preocupes.  
-Callate rata orgullosa-Le contesto Hermione.  
El ambiente quedo realmente tenso.Ni Harry ni Ginny querian ser los primeros en hablar.Sin embargo, la chica lo hizo.  
-Bien..que bueno que-Ginny intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas-..se entendieron.Ahora, si me permiten el mapa, devemos ir por las entradas.  
Ginny los guio nuevamente hasta la direccion correcta.Llegaron alli y se econtraron con unas oficinas muy bonitas.  
Subieron hasta el cuarto piso, y en una de las ventanillas preguntaron por las entradas.  
-Oh, lo siento. Las entradas estan agotadas-Les contesto una sonriente seЯorita.  
-No, usted no me entiende..no sabe lo que hicimos para conseguir el dinero, no puede venir ahora usted y decirme que simplemente estan agotadas.Deven quedar algunas..vamos, se que tiene que quedar algunas-Le contetso Ginny en un tono desesperado.  
-Lo lamento mucho.No puedo hacer nada por ustedes. Que tengan un buen dia!  
Ninguno de los cuatro se movio de la ventanilla.Es mas, Ron se acerco mas a ella.Se pego al vidrio y algo nervioso, le grito a la cajera:  
-NO!, NO TENDREMOS UN MALDITO BUEN DIA!..Digame algo seЯorita..alguna vez tuvo usted que limpiar desechos de gusamoco?!..DIGAMELO!, ALGUNA VEZ TUVO QUE HACERLO.  
-Mire sr, no es mi culpa que ya no queden entradas, les voy a pedir que se retiren por favor-La cajera parecia bastante perturbada por la actitud del chico.  
-NO, NO ME IRE! AUN NO HE TERMINADO CON USTED!..sabe, no es agradable limpiarlos!...tampoco lo es tener que cuidar a un dragon bebe, no, no lo es...sabe como dejo mi ojo esa bestia, LO SABE?!!..Este chico-Y trajo hacia el a Harry de un tiron-..este chico limpio 15 baЯos en media hora!!..15 BAяOS!!..hemos hecho lo imposible para conseguir esas malditas entradas, para que ahora usted venga y simplemente nos diga, con esa patetica y mal nacida sonrisa que ya estan agotadas!..ME ENTENDIO.  
La chica se quedo mirando a Ron atonita, y algo asustada.  
-Bien..intente que lo entendieron por las buenas chicos.Seguridad!

-Bien hecho Ron...solucionaste mucho con tu actitud de maniatico alli adentro-Dijo Hermione sarcastica.  
Los cuatro estaban sentados en el cordon de la vereda.  
-Bien..acepto que no fue lo mas acertado, pero.  
-Pero nada, Hermione tiene razon...eso que hiciste fue de maniatico-Dijo Ginny.  
-Que querian que hiciera?!...estaba desesperado!  
-Yo te entiendo, amigo-Dijo Harry dandole unas palmadas-Pero si fue un poco de maniatico, aceptalo.  
-La parte buena es que ahora tenemos 20 galeons cada uno- Comento Ginny con voz amarga.

Volvieron a La Madrguera una hora mas tarde, no sin antes pasar por el mercado a comprar toneladas de chocolates.  
Sentados en la cocina, los cuatro estaban callados, devorando las barras de chocolate.  
Ginny, como de costumbre, fue la primera en hablar.  
-No es justo.Nos esforzamos tanto-Mientras hablaba agitaba la barra de chocolate-Es decir, porq nos pasa justo a nosotros, diganmelo??-Completo dandole un mordisco a su chocolate.  
-Supongo que era algo que tenia que pasar, no?-Dijo Hermione dejando su barra sobre la mesa, e intentando converserse a si misma-Es decir..tampoco es que tuvieramos tantas ganas, o si?  
-Hermione, no intentes mentirte a ti misma, por favor-Contesto Harry abriendo otro de las chocolates.  
-Si, tiene razon-Dijo la chica, mirando al vacio-Pero es que..no podemos quedarnos deprimidos comiendo chocolates compulsivamente toda la tarde!  
-Por mi esta bien-Dijo Ron amargado.  
-Yo igual-Acoto Ginny.  
Hermione abrio la boca para decirles algo, pero no lo hizo.  
Entonces Harry dijo:  
-Que tal si pongo un poco de musica?  
Acto seguido prendio la radio, donde justamente sonaba una cancion de Las Brujas de MacBeth.  
Ginny comenzo a sollosar, atragantandose con su barra de chocolate.  
-Bien creo que no fue tan buena idea..Ginny, no llores, vamos..De acuerdo, la apag.  
-No no, espera..-Dijo Ron de pronto, escupiendo un poco de chocolate.  
Entonces la locutora comenzo a hablar:  
-"Esas eran Las Brujas de MacBeth...estaran tocando en la ciudad este fin de semana, y las entradas estan agotadas.Su unica oportunidad de verlos en vivo, la tenemos nosotros"  
-Esa puede ser nuestra oportunidad chicos!-Dijo Ginny secandose los ojos.  
-"Las reglas del juego son las siguientes.Les dare un acertijo, la respuesta al mismo es la direccion a la que deven llegar en menos de media hora, el tiempo comienza a correr en cuanto yo diga "MacBeth".Haremos pasar a las primeras diez personas que lleguen.Entre ellas, las cinco personas con la mejor razon por la cual deven ir al recital, se llevaran cuatro entradas de excelente ubicacion!.Todo entendido"  
-Oh, si...vamos Polly, dinos la pregunta!-dijo Harry exasperado.  
-"Lo que todos esperaban..el acertijo..es el siguiente, escuchen bien, porq no lo repetiremos.."Querido, no existen las pociones para el amor", la direccion esta en la vida del receptor..bien, ese fue el acertijo..tiene cinco minutos antes de que yo diga la palabra magica, y comienza el juego..Mientras tanto, escucharemos un tema de Juego de hipogrifos, una banda escosesa en real ascenso estos ultimos dias"-Y comenzo a sonar una cancion bastante rockera.  
Los chicos habian escuchado atentamente la consigna, y sus cerebros estaban a mil por hora.  
-"Querido, no existen las pociones para el amor", la direccion esta en la vida del receptor-Ginny repetia la frase una y otra vez, buscandole una explicacion.  
-Vamos Hermione, si tu no lo sacas, nadie lo hara, creeme-Le dijo Harry a su amiga.  
-Estoy pensando, estoy pensando...pero no es tan simple!...a ver..escuche esa frase en algun lado lo se..pero donde, donde...pociones de amor...Ronald, traeme algun libro de historia magica, rapido.  
Al minuto, el chico volvio con un pesado libro, que Hermione comenzo a ojear desesperadamente.  
-A ver, a ver..no, no..si, aqui esta!-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
La cara de Ginny se habia iluminado.  
-Esto tiene que ser: "Principe Michel de Gretow IV: Principe de Francia, luego Rey de la misma, era un hombre muy inteligente, y talentoso para la magia.Entre sus creaciones mas reconocidas, esta la primer pocion de amor conocida en el mundo magico.La historia dice que Michel habria creado la pocion luego de que la Duquesa de PONER ALGO, se burlo de la invitacion que el joven le hizo para el baile de mascaras anual diciendole que "no existian pociones para el amor".Por lo visto su pocion tuvo el efecto deseados, ya que la duquesa en cuestion contrajo matrimonio con Gretow transformandose en el rey y la reina de francia durante un corto periodo de tiempo, ya que ambos murieron tragicamente de una viruela morada"  
-Eso es!...la direccion deve ser calle Gretow!-Dijo Ginny animada-Hermione eres un genio!  
-Si que lo eres amor!-Dijo Ron, quien parecia dispuesto a olvidar la pelea que habian tenido.  
-Gracias Ginny...Ron, te pedi que no me hablaras a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario-Dijo la chica cambiando su tono por uno muy frio.  
-Oh, vamos Herms!..no puedes perdonarme??..por favor, perdoname, no quiero estar peleado contigo.  
-Hace falta mas que una disculpa Ron-Dijo Hermione con el mismo tono frio en su voz.  
-Chicos, ya dijo la palabra!-Dijo Harry que estaba escuchando la radio-Desde ahora en adelante solo tenemos media hora.  
-Podemos tomar las escobas, vamos-Dijo Ginny.  
-Esperen, esperen-Dijo Hermione pensativa-Aun no sabemos a donde vamos..calle Gretow..pero cual es el numero?  
Ella, Harry y Ginny se quedaron en silencio.  
-Ron, que buscas?-pregunto Harry-deja de leer ese libro!, tenemos un problema aqui.  
Ron no lo escucho, y copio un numero en un papelito pequeЯo.  
-Ron? escuchaste a Harry?  
-Por supuesto hermanita..aqui tienen la direccion-Dijo extendiendole el papel.  
-Un momento..como es q?  
-"la direccion esta en la vida del receptor".."..mientras que algunos historiadores dicen que el principe nacio un 26 de julio, otros dicen que fue un 27"  
-Y eso que?-Dijo Ginny, esperando mas informacion.  
-si a 27 le sumamos 26, nos queda 53..y ese, es el numero al que devemos ir mi queria hermanita.  
Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.Estas no eran actitudes muy normales en Ron.  
-Sorprendente..realmente-Dijo Hermione, sin darse cuenta que lo decia.  
-Si, no?..eso tampoco es suficiente.  
-Callate..de acuerdo, fue bastante imprecionante..pero que no se te suba, seguimos peleados.  
-Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, vamos.  
-Ginny, Harry, esperen-Dijo Hermione-Yo no voy.  
-Porq no.  
-Primero, no se volar en escoba.Segundo, alguien tiene que explicarle a tus padres donde estan ustedes, y las escobas-Explico la chica.  
-Tienes razon.Bien, suerte con mis padres..se atacaran cuando sepan que tomamos las escobas.Vamos Ron, nos vamos.  
Y asi, los tres chicos despegaron en sus escobas.

LLegaron a la avenida Gretow, bajaron de sus escobas, y corrieron hasta el numero 53 de la misma.No fue dificil notar donde era esto, ya que estaba lleno de gente amontonada gritando.  
-Como se supone que vamos a entrar ahi??..hay muchisima gente antes que nosotros-Dijo Harry elevando el tono de su voz por sobre los gritos de la gente.  
-Vamos, si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos.-Le contesto Ron abriendose paso entre la gente.  
Llego un momento en que ya no podian avanzar mas.Entonces Ginny grito:  
-Tengo una idea.  
-Que?-dijo Harry -Que tengo una idea! Esperen aqui.  
Ron y Harry se quedaron alli, mirando lo que la chica hacia.  
Ginny se ubico entre dos chicas, y dijo con una voz muy aguda.  
-Hey, ese no es Harry Potter?..el niЯo que sobrevivio?..miren, q guapo es!  
La chicas se giraron enseguida hacia donde Harry estaba.  
-MIREN, AHI ESTA HARRY POTTER!-Grito una.  
Entonces una avalancha de gente se dirigio directo al chico.  
-Ginny, que has hecho?-le dijo su hermano.  
-Oh, lo siento!..lo se, cree un mounstro..pero era la unica forma de pasar..ahora hay mucho mas espacio.  
-Dios, estas loca...yo ire por el concurso, tu intenta sacar al chico de la cicatriz con vida.  
-De acuerdo!..suerte!  
Ron saludo a su hermana, y se adentro entre la gente que quedaba para poder llegar al estudio de radio.

Hermione prendio el radio.Otra vez se escuchaba la simpatica voz de la locutora.  
-"Ya se ha terminado el tiempo amigos.Y ya tenemos a nuestros diez finalistas..escucharan las razones de todos ellos, y ustedes desde sus casas decidiran quienes deven ganar las entradas.Recuerden enviar las lechuzas bajo el sistema de la nueva via rapida de "La lechuza activa", unica empresa con mas de cien sucursales en la cuidad que nos asegura la entrega de nuestros mensajes rapidos en menos de quince minutos...bien..empezemos con los participantes y sus razones"  
Hermione escucho atentamente a cada uno de los participantes, pero ni rastros habia de Harry o Ginny.Hasta que reconocio la voz de Ron en la radio.  
-"Aqui el numero 23, Ronald Weasley, 17 aЯos"  
-No puedo creerlo-Se decia a si misma Hermione, pegada al radio.  
-"Hola Emperatriz"  
-"Hola Ronald..dinos rapido, una sintesis de porq tu deves ganar esas entradas"  
-No puedo creer que hayan dejado pasar a Ron..Ginny deve estar loca-Decia Hermione hablando sola otra vez.  
-"Te lo dire...mira, la cosa es q, para ser rapidos, digamos que mi novia se enojo mucho conmigo por algo que hice"  
-No, no puedo creerlo-Se decia Hermione atonita.  
-"oh..q mal esta eso..pero si eres un chico guapisimo!..creanme chicas, lo es"  
-Mejor te callas Emperatriz!-Le gritaba Hermione al radio.  
-" jaja...gracias...la cosa es que..yo quiero las entradas como una foma de pedirle perdon a ella, quiero llevarla al concierto asi ella me perdona"  
-"ohh..esa es una actitud hermosa Ronald..bien...vamos con el proximo, gracias Ron"  
-"Gracias a ti Emperatriz"  
Bien, tenia que aceptarlo.Lo que Ron estaba haciendo era algo muy tierno.Igual asi y todo, Hermione seguia enfadada con el.

Muy dificultosamente Ginny habia logrado rescatar a Harry de las garras de esas adolecentes enardecidas.  
-Estas bien, amor?  
-Si..eso creo-Dijo tocandose la cara, como comprobando que todo estuviera donde deveria estar-Quien fue el loco que grito "ese no es harry potter?  
Ginny miro el suelo, y comenzo a juguetear con sus dedos.  
-No vas a decirme nada Ginny?-Pregunto Harry extraЯado, al ver que no obtenia ninguna respuesta de su novia.  
-No es eso..es que, no creo que te guste lo que tengo para responderte.  
-No te entiendo..pero no me esta gustando nada.  
-Oh, y no te gustara tampoco, creeme...yo...yo fui la que le dijo que estabas ahi detras a esas chicas.-Completo, mirando a Harry con ojos como platos.  
-Ginny...estas loca?!...viste lo que me hicieron esas bestias??..en q estabas pensando!  
-Si, estuvo mal...pero fue una accion desesperada!..era la unica forma de despejarle el camino a Ron.  
-Comprendo...un momento-Puntualizo el chico prestando atencion a las ultimas palabras de Ginny-como que a Ron? Tu, tu dejaste que Ron entrara??..tu convertiste a Ron en nuestra ultima oportunidad?  
-Si...no habia muchas opciones Harry!  
-Ginny, escuchame..Es Ron!..no es por nada..pero que demonios dira como excusa de porq quiere esas entradas!  
-Quedate tranquilo...algo se le ocurrira..-Dijo Ginny muy convencida-...eso espero-Agrego muy bajo, como para que Harry no lo escuchara.

Al cabo de un rato, en la radio ya se estaba llevando a cabo la votacion.  
-"Bien..aqui otro mensaje..hola, soy Nataly, yo creo que las entradas deven darselas a Ronald, lo que esta haciendo por su novia es grandioso, eres muy tierno"  
-Si, claro..tu porq no lo escuchaste cuando me dijo rata de biblioteca..-Le decia Hermione a la radio.  
-"Bien..ese es entonces otro voto para nuestro Ron...parece que las tienes muertas con tu actitud Ronald"  
-No puedo creer que esto este pasando.  
-"Y asi concluye nuestra votacion...los cinco ganadores de esta noche son: Hanna Braghton, Shara Macmillan, Anthony Good, Marianne Chapelle, y por supuesto, el chico que arraso con la votacion, Ronald Weasley!..felicidades a todos!..Ronald, quieres decir algo?..es decir, fuiste el mas votado de los cinco"  
-Esto esta sucediendo en realidad?  
-"Gracias Emperatriz..si, quiciera decirle unas palabras a mi novia..Hermione, perdoname, por favor..no quiciera tener que compartir este hermoso momento contigo, estando peleados..en serio, perdona todas las cosas feas que te dije..si, incluso lo de rata de biblioteca histerica"  
-Si, esta sucediendo, y si, es real.  
-"y podria dedicarle el tema "No dejes morir esta magia"?...es un tema importante para nosotros...Hermione, lo recuerdas? es el tema durante el cual nos peleamos en el baile de cuarto!..gracias Emperatriz"  
-"No, gracias a ti Ron..que tengas mucha suerte..aqui el tema, q tengan una bonita noche, adios a todos"  
Al terminar de decir esto, el tema empezo a sonar en la radio.

-Ya se esta demorando mucho-Repetia Harry exasperado.  
-Y eso es bueno, no?-Contestaba Ginny cada cinco minutos.  
-Eso creo...va, quizas..no lo se.  
Los dos chicos estaban afuera esperando, ya no sabian que hacer para matar el tiempo.  
-Esto me esta matando...si tan solo supieramos que dijo Ron.  
-Yo confio en el, Harry.  
-Yo tengo mis dudas...es decir..no lo se, deverias haber entrado tu..no es nada en contra de Ron..peor sabes que no es muy bueno con esas.  
De pronto un bochinche que salia del estudio interrumpio a Harry.  
Ron corria hacia ellos, con cuatro papeles en su mano, y gritando a viva voz:  
-Nos vamos a ver a las brujas chicos, si, lo consegui!!..nos vamos a ver a las brujas!!.

No podia creerlo, Ron las habia conseguido.Habia conseguido las entradas.  
Igualmente, eso no cambiaba nada.Seguirian peleados, si, eso harian.No podia flaquear tan rapido, no luego de que la llamo rata histerica.Aunque, ser un poquito menos fria estaria bien como recompensa.  
Ya se estaban tardando muhco.  
Los sres Weasley aun no habian llegado tampoco, eos era algo bueno.Si los chicos llegaban antes que ellos, no habria que explicar nada.  
Mientras Hermione se servia una taza de te, un estrepitoso ruido proveniente del patio trasero la sobresalto.  
Abrio el ventanal, y se encontro con sus tres amigos, felices de la vida.  
-Las conseguimos Hermione, lo hicimos!!-le decia Ginny energicamente.  
-Si, Ron lo hizo en realidad-Aclaro Harry mientras acomodaba su escoba contra la pared.  
-Si, lo escuche todo, en la radio.  
-Oh, lo hiciste?-le pregunto Ron, con un brillo en los ojos.  
-Si...estuviste bien..y gracias por la cancion-Dijo Hermione, aunque en un tono aun un poco frio.  
-Vamos Hermione...no vas a perdonarme?  
-Te dije que tomara mas que una disculpa, Ronald.  
-Pero eso fue mas que una.  
El ruido de la puerta de calle interrumpio al chico.  
-Tus padres!...guarden las escobas!..les dire que estan arriva..no lo se, ingenienselas para entrar-Y acto seguido, la castaЯa cerro la ventana, y se econtro cara a cara con los padres de Ron.

Los tres chicos dejaron las escobas en el covertizo, y corrieron hacia el frente de la casa.  
Debian llegar a la ventana de Ginny, que era la mas baja, lo mas rapido que pudieran.  
-Como vamos a subir ahi?-Pregunto Harry mirando hacia la ventana.  
-Treparemos...oh, tranquilo..lo he hehco miles de veces!-Le contesto Ginny con una expresion relajada.  
Harry la miro fijo.  
-Quien eres?, q has hehco con mi novia??...mira, no se si quiera seguir descubriendo talentos ocultos tuyos..hoy casi me matas...y ahora esto.  
-Oh, eres un idiota-Dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
Ron solto una carcajada.  
Y entonces, los cuatro se dispusieron a trepar la pared de La Madriguera.

-Hola Hermione-dijo animadamente el sr weasley.  
-Hola sres weasley!..como ha estado su paseo?-la chica hbalaba atolondrada y torpemente.  
-Bien, muy bien..estas rara Hermione, estas bien?  
-Si..perfecta.  
-Donde estan los otros?  
-Ellos estan.  
-Estan?  
-Si..estan...ellos estan arriva.  
-Y porq estas los tres arriva y tu no?..q estan haciendo alli?..si Ron esta otra vez con eso de las bombas fet.  
-No, no..despreocupese!..estan MIRANDO UN VIDEO..-Dijo esto ultimo en voz muy alta-Viendo un video en la television..ahora que saben como usarla..Y yo, estoy aqui abajo..porq queria beber un te, por eso...aqui esta mi te, lo ven?  
-Ya veo..la tevevision, q gran aparato ese eh!  
-Magnificio, sin duda-Le conesto Hermione con una sonrisa.  
La sra Weasley saco un papel de su cartera.  
-Bien..voy a levarle a Ginny esto.  
-No!-La castaЯa se paro en frente de la Sra Weasley, cortandole el paso.  
-Como?, porq no.  
-Que no...no sin antes decirme donde esta la azucar..quiero ponerle a mi te..nunca recuerdo donde esta.  
Molly la miro extraЯada.  
-En el segundo cajon Hermione...toma toda la que quieras...ahora si, voy a llevarl.  
-No, espere!  
-Ahora que Hemrione?  
-Las cucharas..donde estan?  
-Pero si tienes una en la mano!  
-Cierto!..que despistada soy..jeje -Algo mas Hermione, o ya puedo subir en paz?  
-No, esta bien..ya esta..gracias por el azucar-Contesto la chica avergonzada.  
La Sra Weasley comenzo a subir la escalera de madera.

Ron estaba ayudando a terminar de subir a Harry, cuando escucharon a Hermione hbalando con los Sres Weasley en la planta baja.  
-Vamos, apurate.  
Cuando Harry habia terminado de entrar escucharon la voz de Hermione que decia "mirando un video, arriva.  
-Eso es lo que se supone que estamos haciendo!..vamos, Ginny, pon un video en la casetera, rapido.  
-No se lo que es un video Harry!  
-La cosa esa negra!  
Ginny corrio hasta el otro lado de la habitacion, donde habia una peuqela pila de cajitas negras.Entonces comenzo a revolverlos y leer en voz alta los titulos.  
-"Documental de insectos"..no..."Los Pitufos, la gran aventura.  
-Olvidalo..no creeran que estamos viendo eso!  
-No lo se!..a ver.."las mil formas de cocinar la acelga.  
-Crees que nuestros padres son idiotas, Ginny?  
Entonces otro grito se escucho desde abajo:  
-"No, no suba"  
-Vamos, apurate..esta por subir!  
-Eso trato..aver, a ver..que tal esta?...Oh, no..mejor ni les leo el nombre...aqui hay una sin nombre.  
-No hay tiempo, tiramela!  
Los chicos comenzaron a escuchar los pazos de la Sra Weasley en la esclaera.  
-Vamos Harry pon el video!  
-Eso trato-Contesto el chico.Pero le era algo dificil, ya que le temblaban las manos de los nervios.

Estaba a unos escalones de la puerta, Y Hermione iba detras de ella.  
-Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo..-Murmuraba Hermione.  
-Hermione, estas rezando?-Le pregunto la Sra Weasley.  
-Yo?..no...no dije nada!-Contesto la chica con su mas inocente sonrisa-venga a nosotros tu rein..-continuo murmurando.  
La Sra Weasley llego hasta la puerta y la abrio.  
Lo que vio la dejo atonita.  
-Que es lo que estan haciendo?  
Los tres chicos estaban sentados alrededor del televisor, muy tranquilos, mirando lo que parecia un documental sobre la antigua grecia.  
-Hola mama..solo nos instruiamos un rato.  
-Oh..me da tanto gusto verlos asi, aprendiendo al rededor de la tevevision!-Les dijo la mujer sonriente.  
Los tres le devolvieron la sonrisa, con cara de angelitos.  
-Ginny..toma, aqui tienes la direccion por donde deves recoger el regalo para fleur.  
-De acuerdo mama, gracias.  
-Bien, ya me voy..oh, casi lo olvido!..como les fue con las entradas..las compraron?  
-Si..nos fue de maravilla!  
-Me alegro...los llamare para la cena-Y diciendo esto, volvio a bajar la escalera.  
Hermione cerro la puerta detras de si, y sentandose en la cama, dijo:  
-Eso estuvo bastante cerca.

Los dias hasta llegar al fin de semana se habian pasado volando para los cuatro chicos. Aun no podian creer que tuvieron las entradas.  
El dia del concierto, las horas parecian eternas.  
-A que hora hay que estar alli?-Pregunto Ginny -Nueve y media, "el espectaculo comienza puntualmente" segun las entradas.-Contesto Harry -Bien.Solo faltan unas horas!..es mejro que me vaya a preparar, adios-Y diciendo esto desaparecio en la escalera.  
-Saben que?, yo tambien me tengo q poner a hacer algunas cosas-Dijo Ron, con aire misterioso.  
-Que es lo que tienes que hacer, Ron?-pregunto su amigo.  
-Nada que te incumba, mi amigo-Contesto el pelirrojo levantandose, y llenadose de ahi rapidamente.  
Sin los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la sala.  
Hermione parecia un poco incomoda.  
-Hermione...quiero hablar de algo contigo...-Comenzo el chico.  
-Lo sabia-Contesto la chica con un tono amargo-Mire, si es por lo de ese infeliz.  
-Vamos Herms...te conozco, no te hagas la dura..sabes que quieres perdonarlo..no pueden pasar este dia peleados!...ademas, falta poco para que estas vacaciones terminen..y ya sabes lo que pasara cuando terminen-Le dijo Harry, en un tono triste.  
Hermione se quedo pensativa, sin saber que contestar.Buscando las palabras adecuadas.  
-Mira, se lo que dices-Dijo la chica al fin-Y lo entiendo...pero lo que el dijo no fue nada bonito...y un estupido tema dedicado en una estupida radio no va a arreglarlo, sabes.  
-Lo se..pero prometeme que lo intetaras, si?  
-Ay, de acuerdo...estudiare las posibilidades-Finalizo la chica con una sonrisa.  
Harry rio un poco, y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

El camino hasta el auditorio fue bastante rapido, el Sr Weasley se ofrecio a llevarlos en el auto.  
Una vez alli, hicieron una larga fila hasta las puertas del lugar.  
Ginny y Harry estaban vestidos como verdaderos fanaticos.Remeras de la banda, peinados al estilo de la banda, y demas fetiches de fanatico.  
Ron estaba como solia estar.Un estilo muy casual.La unica diferencia era que llevaba una mochila detras, algo que usulmente no llevaba.  
Hermione era la mas discreta de los cuatro.Estaba vestida comodamente, para nada extravagante.Lo que delataba su fanatismo, era una bandera con la inscripcion de Las Brujas de MacBeth en el frente.  
Estaban muy emocionados.Habia tanta gente que casi no se podia hablar del ruido que se escuchaba.  
Cuando llegaron hasta una de las puertas, no podian creelo.Todo era como demaciado perfecto.Es decir, en verdad irian a ver a su grupo favorito, y desde ubicaciones sensacionales.  
Le mostraron las entradas al hombre de seguridad.Los revisaron un poco, y listo, ya estaban adentro.  
Se sentaron en sus lugares.Estaban realmente cerca, ya que el auditorio era una especie de teatro.Y sus entradas, eran en tercera fila.  
Cuando estaban los cuatro sentados, Ron se levanto abruptamente.  
-Ron, a donde vas?..esta por comenzar!-Dijo Hermione.  
-No se preocupen..Voy al baЯo...en seguida regreso.  
Pasaron diez minutos y el chico no habia regresado.  
El recital ya estaba comenzando, y como Ron aun no habia llegado, Hermione estaba algo preocupada.Sin embargo, intento concentrarse en el show.  
Entre el ruido cada vez mayor de la gente enardecida, se comenzo a escuchar el sonido del bajo.Todo estaba oscuro aun.  
Humo empezo a salir de todos lados, y de pronto, toda la banda aparecio en el escenario.  
En ese momento, la gente exploto.Los gritos eran increibles.Todo el mundo, ya parado, saltaba en su lugar.  
-Harry!..ahi estan!..miralos, ahi estan!-Decia Ginny energica, a lo que Harry sonreia feliz.  
Las canciones comenzaron a sonar.Los efectos visuales eran fantasticos.  
-Sabes?-Le gritaba Hermione a Ginny-en los conciertos muggles no existen este tipo de efectos!...son geniales!  
En el cuarto tema, Ron aparecio.  
-Hola-Le dijo a Hermione en el oido.  
-Donde se supone que estabas?  
-Bien..Fui al baЯo..pero camino alli paso algo inesperado..no creo que sea el momento de explicar que ni como..pero toma, consegui esto..te lo regalo, es tuyo.  
Y le mostro a la chica, un Cd de Las Brujas de MacBeth autografiado por toda la banda.  
Hermione lo tomo, no sabia como reaccionar.Eso era lo mas lindo que alguien habia hecho por ella jamas.  
-Ron..esto es...esto es sencillamente.  
-Te gusta?  
-Por supuesto que me gusta!...tu hiciste esto, solo por mi.  
-Claro...y haria cualquier cosa por ti Hermione..pero por favor..perdoname.  
Esto ultimo habia terminado de derretir a la podia negarse ahora.  
-Por supuesto que te perdono!..y sabes que mas, Ronald Weasley?...Te amo!  
Y diciendo esto, beso a su novio apacionadamente.  
En ese momento, comenzaron a sonar los acordes de una cancion romantica.  
El cantante de la banda comento con el publico "Bien..es una noche hermosa hoy!..y para las parejas presentes, tocaremos una hermosa cancion"  
Y seguido de esto, comenzo a cantar la melodia de la cancion.  
-Ron!...es nuestro tema!  
-No dejes morir esta magia..si q lo es...recuerdas como nos peleamos ese dia?  
-Como olvidar ese dia...fue el mas trsite, pero a la vez, el mas feliz de mi vida..porq supe ese dia, q tu me importabas, y que yo te importaba Ron.  
-Te amo Herms..y sabes que quiero pedirte?  
-Dime.  
-No dejes morir esta magia, si?..nunca dejes que eso pase.  
-Nunca lo haria..tu tienes toda la magia que yo puedo necesitar.

Esa fue la mejor noche en la vida de los cuatro adolecentes.Nunca olvidarian esa noche, y lo sabian.  
Ya estaban de vuelta en la casa, donde Ginny energica le contaba a los gemelos acerca del recital.  
-Oh!, y una parte se acercaron tanto que pude ver el tatuaje de Paul!...es un Gales Verde Comun...es genial...ah!, y la parte en la que tocaron "Calderos y llamas" con las dos gitarras y..dios, eso fue fantastico-Agrego con cara soЯadora-..Realmente magnifico, lo recuerdas Harry, es parte.  
-Si Ginny, lo recuerdo...recuerdo todo el recital el chico un poco fastidiado, ya que era la quinta vez que su novia le preguntaba sobre algun momento del recital.  
-Veo que lo disfrutaron-Dijo al fin Fred.  
-Si que lo hicimos!-Contesto Ron, abrazado a Hermione.  
-Si..no lo dudo de ustedes dos, no se preocupen-Dijo George divertido.  
Todos rieron, hasta Ron lo hizo esta vez.Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera los chistes de sus hermanos podian molestarlo.  
Pasaron asi, un largo rato hablando y riendo, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde, y los gemelos se despidiron.Seguidos de ellos, Hermione acoto que tenia un poco de sueЯo, y que era mejor irse a dormir.  
-Estas loca, no?!-Le contesto Ginny en un tono muy alto-Es mi cumpleaЯos, y acabamos de ver a la mejor banda del mundo en vivo!..si tu piensas que yo me voy a ir a dormir asi como asi depsues de esto, estas loca.  
-Ginny..y q es lo que se supone que haremos?  
-No lo se...pero yo no pienso dormir hoy..el dia perfecto deve tener un final perfecto..podemos ir al lago, y ver el amanecer.  
-No lo se..es muy tarde ya y..-Comenzo la castaЯa.  
-Oh, vamos Hermione...alguna vez viste el amanecer?-Le pregunto Ron.  
La chica no contesto, solo sonrio,y dio a entender que iria.  
-Bien..vamos entonces..

Los cuatro bajaron hasta el lago.  
Estaba amaneciendo, y los chicos corrian colina abajo.Felices, energicos y libres.Nada importaba en ese momento, nada mas que correr y encontrar el lago, y el amanecer.Era una sensacion increible.  
Jugaban mientras corrian, Harry tiraba al piso a Ginny, y esta reia.  
-No hagas eso!..jaja...ya veras, ya veras cuando yo te tire a ti!  
-Mira que miedo me das! jaja Llegaron al lago,y se sentaron a sus orillas.La imagen era preciosa, un amanecer perfecto.  
Luego de verlo un rato, Harry se separo de su novia para hablar con Ron un segundo.  
-Que pasa amigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo.  
-No lo se...queria hablar...sabes?, viene timepos dificiles, segun lo que todos dicen...extraЯos y dificiles..Puedes prometerme algo?  
-Lo que quieras Harry...sabes que eres un hermano para mi, pideme lo que quieras.  
-Cuida a Ginny, y cuida a Hermione.  
-Harry...porq cuidaria yo de ellas?..es decir, si que lo hare..pero tu tambien estaras para cuidarlas..-Contesto Ron extraЯado.  
-Ron..no me preguntes, solo responde...las cuidaras si?--si yo no llegara a estar, cuidaras de ellas.  
-Harry..no quiero que digas eso como si te fueras a..-Comenzo el chico, pero Harry lo interrumpio.  
-Contestame Ron!  
-De acuerdo..cuidare de ellas, bien?  
-Gracias, muchas gracias.  
-Pero escuchame esto..mirame, Harry Potter...nada te pasara..estamos en esta juntos, lo cuatro; y vamos a salir de esta juntos, los cuatro tambien...de acuerdo?..entendido?  
Harry se habia quedado mudo, no podia responder.La actitud de su amigo lo habia conmovido.No queria llorar, asi que con un nudo en la garganta, le dio una significativa palmada a su amigo en el hombro.  
-Hay algo mas que quiero agradecerte..y nunca lo hice...a ti y a ginny...Gracias por hacerme ver cuanto queria a Hermione..no podia verlo, aunque lo tenia enfrente de lso ojos!..jaja..Gracias, en serio.  
-Oh, eso no fue nada..en realidad fue casi todo idea de Ginny..yo solo ayude.  
-Gracias igual-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.  
De pronto esa sonrisa se transformo en una carcajada.Ron empezo a reirse, cada vez mas fuerte.  
-Ron, que pasa?-pregunto Harry sonriendo.  
-Nunca existio el tal primo Jeff, no?  
Harry entonces empezo a reir tambien.  
-Jaja...no, disculpa...tambien fue idea de Ginny eso...jaja Ya si se quedaron riendo un largo rato.  
Hasta que Ginny los llamo a los dos:  
-Vengan, vamos!..esta a punto de amanecer por completo.  
Los chicos se volvieorn a sentar en sus respectivos lugares.  
Harry abrazo a ginny, y esta con una sonrisa, le dijo:  
-Harry...este fue el mejor cumpleaЯos de mi vida.  
Y asi se quedaron, los cuatro, mirando el lago, y riendo de espaldas a las colinas de La Madriguera.

FIN! 


	2. Chapter 2

----╥.╥.╥.╥.╥:╥.╥:╥:╥:╥:╥:..:╥.╥::╥::╥:╥:╥.╥No dejes morir esta magia!:

Era un dia comun de verano en La Madriguera, calor si...pero no demaciado.Ademas un comodo y fresco viento rozaba la cara de cierto pelirrojo que descansaba placidamente en su habitacion.  
Ya hacia un mes q habian terminado las clases en hogwarts, y q por ende no veia a sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Hermione.  
"Hermione", al pensar en ese nombre una extraЯa sensacion inundo la mente de Ron; habian pasado tantas cosas ese ultimo aЯo...el habia estado saliendo con Lavender, cosa de la que se arrepentia enormemente y que gracias a dios, ya habia terminado.  
No podia creer q habia estado tan cerca de salir con Hermione, y lo habia arruinado.Total y completamente; su estupido orgullo y celos lo habian arruinado todo.  
Sin embargo, todavia habia esperanza...las cosas no habian terminado tan mal despues de todo.Si bien la muerte de dumbledore fue un golpe terrible para todos en el colegio, durante el funeral de este Ron tuvo una pequeЯa y extraЯa sensacion de felicidad durante unos momentos minimos...Hermione recostada sobre su hombro.Habia logrado sentir su perfume como nunca lo habia hecho, habia podido sentir su calor, le dijo al oido palabras de aliento y cariЯo, la habia hecho sonreir por un momento en medio de tanta tristeza.  
Ademas, por una fraccion de segundo habian estado a punto de besarse...momento q habia sido interrumpido por ginny, preguntando donde se encontraba Harry.  
En fin, todavia habia esperanza penso el pelirrojo...y pronto la veria!; a ella y a Harry, por supuesto..los veria en el casamiento de su hermano, ellos se supone q llegarian una semana nates del mismo.  
"Un momento" penso el pelirrojo...una semana?...pero si eso era...hoy!.

Donde estaba su lechuza?!...tenia q encontrarla, penso Harry.Faltaban no mas de diez minutos para que el sr Weasley pasara por el, y se lo llevara hacia La Madriguera.Realmente queria estar ahi, Tenia la necesidad de estar ahi.  
La necesidad de ver a Ron, A hermione..la necesidad de olvidarse aunque sea por sus ultimos dos mese de vacaciones de lo q le esperaba al empezar el aЯo.  
Aun no habia decidido si volveria o no a Hogwarts.Tampoco sabia si este seria reabierto...todo era demaciado confuso en se momento, y preferia esperar a q las cosas se calmaran antes de decidir q haria.  
Encontro a la dichosa lechuza y bajo a la sala a esperar al papa de Ron, y a "despedirse" de sus tios.

Ron bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido q pudo y fue a desayunar.  
En la cocina se encontraba la sra Weasley junto a Ginny.  
-No estoy segura ginny, pero creo q llegaran en dos dias..sabes q estan muy ocupados con esa bendita tienda!  
-Oh, entonces esta bien, llegaran con tiempo suficiente...Flema tendra q aguantarlos mas tiempo del q esperaba...creo q estoy mas feliz ahora.  
-Ginny, no le digas asi!...oh!, ronnie!, ya estas despierto!  
Ron se rasco la cabeza un poco, y le dedico una media sonrisa a su madre y a su hermana.  
-Desayuna rapido y vistete!..en menos de una hora tendremos a Harry aqui, tu padre fue por el.  
-Y Hermione?-pregunto el pelirrojo al instante.  
- Tranquilo hermanito, nadie te la va a robar..jaja...es chiste, no te pongas asi!  
-Vendra mediante polvos flu...masomenos en una hora tambien...hable con ella esta maЯana -yyyy, parecia ansiosa por verte "ronnie"- bromio Ginny Ron, completamente rojo, se dispuso a terminar su avena.  
A los diez miuntos se levanto, y subio a darse una ducha.  
Se baЯo, se vistio y perfumo.Se veia realmente bien.  
Como comenzaba a aburrirse se sento en la sala a mirar una revista de quidich.  
De pronto se escucho un fuerte estruendo, y un extraЯo humo se esparcio por la sala.Una figura salio disparada de la chimenea y cayo justamente encima de un muy sorprendido Ronald.  
-Disculpame!, en serio, perdoname..es q la chimenea, y los polvos estos..y bueno.  
En seguida la reconocio..era Hermione.  
-Ehhh...esta bien...no hay problema Herms...Hola, supongo-los dos rieron.  
En ese momento se percataron de que seguian encimados, entonces Hermione se levanto abruptamente.  
-En fin, ya estoy aqui...como has estado Ronald?...te ves muy bien Esto hizo q el pelirrojo se pusiera aun mas rojo, si eso era posible.  
-Eh, gracias...tu tambien...yo eh estado bien, q tal tus vacaciones?  
-Normales...algo aburridas...estraЯaba hablar contigo...y con Harry - Agrego rapidamente.  
En ese momento llego la sra weasley.  
-Hermione, querida! oh, todavia con problemas para viajar con los polvos flu?..si, suele suceder cariЯo.  
-Si, jeje...supongo q ya mejorare.  
-Sientete como en tu casa Hermione...ya sabes q esta es tu casa...trajiste todo, no es cierto?...Ginny fue a comprar unas cosas con Bill, pero en un rato volvera...acuerdate q tienen q ir a comprar los vestidos para el sabado...oh!, sera sensacional!-dijo todo esto con un brillo especial en sus ojos -Si, si...todo esta magnifico sra Weasley.  
-Bueno mama, si nos permites, quisiera mostarle a Hermione algo arriba..Vamos Herms, acompaЯame -Bien, cualquier cosa me avisan, Ron- y asi se fue caminando hacia la cocina Hermione y Ron subieron a la habitacion de este.  
Al entrar Hermione se sento en la cama q sobraba en la habitacion, la q ocacionalmente era ocupada por Harry.  
Ron se sento al lado de ella.Esto hizo q la castaЯa se pusiera un poco rosada.  
-Jejeje...tengo todo el cabello lleno de ceniza- dijo sacudiendose como podia -Dejame, yo te ayudo..- y la ayudo a sacudirse la ceniza de los hombros y del pelo.  
-realmente tienes q aprender a viajar en la red flu herms..jaja- ambos rieron...y sin darse cuenta, fueron acercandose.Cada vez estaban mas y mas cerca, Hermione ya podia distinguir las pestaЯas del pelirrojo.  
-Bien Ronald!- dijo poniendose abruptamente de pie- q era lo q querias mostrarme?  
-oh!, si...eso...lo q quiera mostrarte...bien...veras...se trata sobre...es algo asi como...quidich!-fue lo primero q se le vino a la mente, en realidad solo estaba evadiendo el principal tema por lo que la habia llevado alli.  
-QUIDICH?!...realmente querias hablarme sobre quidich, Ron?  
-Eh..si!...quidich...de hecho...queria preguntarte algo...si,eso, preguntarte sobre quidich.  
-Ron, pero si yo se de quidich lo mismo q tu sabes de enchufes!...no tengo idea de quidich...es decir..si, algo eh leido, confieso...pero nada profesional...solo algun q otro libro sobre la historia de ciertos puntos en.  
Pero en ese momento Hermione fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido a libros, baules, y jaulas...era Harry.  
-Hola...tu mama me dijo q estaban aqui..-dijo Harry entrando a la habitacion algo extraЯado por la situacion-..y q estaban haciendo exactamente.  
Ya varias veces Harry se habia encontrado con situaciones de este tipo con sus dos amigos.Encuentros extraЯos, mejillas ruborizadas, o miradas de algun tipo entre estos.Pero supuso q en algun momento pararian...es decir, en algun momento debian aclarar las cosas...no era muy dificil suponer lo q sentian el uno por el otro...todo Hogwarts lo sabia!...pero al parecer sus dos amigos no se habian percatado del todo de esto.  
-Solo hablabamos..de...quidich -si, quidich...ronald me preguntaba sobre el quidich.  
-oh, veo...Ronald te preguntaba sobre el quidich...interesante.  
En ese momento Ginny entro por la puerta de la habitacion -Hermione!  
-Ginny!  
-oh!...cuantas ganas tenia de verte..hay tanto q hacer, tanto q preparar!  
-si, lo se...por eso estoy aqui, para ayudarte a hacerlo.  
-si, a eso..y a lidiar con Flema Las dos chicas y Harry rieron, Ron se limtio a esbozar una media sonrisa.  
-Harry...como estas?...te extraЯe durante el verano...realmente te extraЯe.  
-Hola Ginny...yo tambien te extraЯe mucho.  
Ginny y Harry habian decidido mantener la relacion por lo menos hasta comenzar el aЯo escolar..ellos se querian mucho, y Ginny no corria real peligro mientras estuviera con todos en la madriguera.El termino del verano ya era otro tema, q habian preferido no hablar por el momento.  
Luego de unos instantes todos notaron q en la habitacion comenzaba a hacer calor.La habitacion de Ron no era muy espaciosa q digamos, y cuatro personas en ella no ayudaba mucho; por eso decidieron bajar a la cocina.Igualmente, ya casi era hora de almorzar.  
Luego de almorzar, y bastante, decidieron pasar la tarde jugando quidich.  
Hermione jugo un rato, aunque mas tarde decidio tomar un descanso y leer alguno de los libros q habia traido para pasar el verano.  
-Haggy!!...al fin te veo!...oh!, estas tan grrrrande!  
Fleur se acerco al chico, q bajaba lentamente de su escoba, y lo saludo educadamente.Vestia un vestido verde agua con una hermosa caida, y el cabello recogido en una cola muy sofisticada.  
-Hola..Fleur...como estas?  
-Oh!, de magggavilla!...ya casi esta todo listo!...aun no lo puedo cggreeegg!...Ginny, ya volviste pogg lo q veo..consiguieron todo con bill, caggiЯo?  
-Si, no te preocupes "caggiЯo"-contesto la pelirroja, haciendo enfasis en esta ultima palabra.  
Harry contuvo una carcajada.  
-Hola, Fleur-dijo Ron algo embobado.  
-Oh, hogga Ronald.  
Hermione levanto la vista de su libro por primera vez.Tenia cierto dejo de furia en los ojos.  
-Y tu egges...espera...egges...Gegmioni?  
-Her-mi-o-ne.  
-Wi, wi...bueno, devo igme, un placeg Haggy!  
Y asi se alejo con un elegante paso, y moviendo su cabello de lado a lado.  
-Es demaciado estupida, si me preguntan...y ron, intenta cerrar la boca la proxima vez q te salude, realmente eres bastante obvio.  
Y con eso, Hermione se levanto y entro a la casa rapidamente.  
-Ayy, porq siempre tiene q ser tan altanera?!.

Los dias siguientes en La Madriguera pasaron sin demaciados sobresaltos.  
Harry y Ron comiendo dos raciones de cada cosa q la sra Weasley les pusiera delante de ellos, Ginny cargando a Fleur, esta totalmente histerica con su boda, y Hermione habia tenido una pequeЯa pelea con Ron, no se habian hablado por dos dias, pero ya estaban nuevamente como siempre.Harry realmente no recordaba como se habian arreglado, simplemente habia pasado.Bien sabia el que sus dos amigos ya no soportaban estar peleados tanto tiempo como cuando eran mas peuqueЯos.  
El Jueves amanecio lluvioso y bastante frio, algo raro, ya que se encontraban en verano.  
Harry desperto antes que Ron, y decidio bajar a desayunar.  
Una vez en la cocina, se encontro con la sra weasley, preparando unos deliciosos muffins.  
-Buenos dias sra weasley...mmm...eso huele delicioso!  
-Buenos dias Harry, cariЯo...gracias, hay algunos enfriandose en la venatana...ve, toma uno.  
-Gracias!  
Diciendo esto se dirigio hasta la venatan, y tomo uno de los apetitosos pastelillos.  
Una vez sentado Harry noto algo q no habia notado antes...la sra weasley estaba algo extraЯa.No sabia q es lo que era, pero parecia que algo la preocupaba realmente.  
-sra Weasley, esta usted bien?, no lo se, esta algo extraЯa.  
-Oh!,no no...estoy perfecta Harry, perfecta.  
-Si hay algo de lo que quiera hablar.  
-Bien, si!-dijo con una mezcla de nerviosismo y exasperacion-Estoy preocupada Harry.  
-No comprendo.  
-Si, por Ginny...yo se que se quieren y eso, peor no lo se...es peligroso...temo por ella Harry!-al decir esto los ojos de la mujer se empaЯaron- digo..el es un ser despiadado Harry...hara cualquier cosa..es decir..ya lo he visto...hizo cosas horribles Harry, terribles cosas.  
-Sra Weasley, no se que decirle...yo ya hable esto con ginny...sabemos que corremos peligro, ella lo sabe; ella es quien decidio seguir adelante.No se si seguiremos cone sto mas adelante, todo depende de ella.Por ahora lo que le puedo decir es que estamos seguros durante el verano, dum..-la voz de harry se quebro por un momento- Dumbledore me lo prometio antes de morir...Voldemort no hara nada hasta q el aЯo comienze.Igualemnte quiero aclararle sra que yo nunca dejaria que nada le pase a Ginny, aunque deje mi vida en eso.  
Los ojos de la sra weasley comenzaron a llorar, pero no de tristeza.  
-Harry, eso es muy valiente de tu parte...relamente te lo agradezco...se que Ginny estara segura a tu lado.  
Despues de decr esto le dio un abrazo a Harry, y seco sus lagrimas.  
En ese momento Hermione bajo las escaleras.  
-Buenos dias a todos- dijo con una gran sonrisa -Buenos dias, hermione -Como has dormido cariЯo?  
-bien, gracias sra Weasley...algo huele muy bien por aqui.  
La sra weasley le ofrecio muffins a Hermione, esta tomo uno y se dispuso a desayunar.  
-Habria que llamar a Ron, en cualquier momento llegaran sus hermanos, y necesitaran ayuda con el equipaje.  
ACA DEJE

Harry se encontraba en la sala, besandose con Ginny, cuando un fuerte ruido lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.  
-Harry...quizas puedas despegarte de nuestra hermana por tres segundos y venir a saludarnos, quizas.  
-Fred, george!...como han estado?  
-Muy bien, gracias.  
-..el negocio ha prosperado.  
-..y todo, gracias a ti Harry.  
En ese momento entro Ron con miles de valijas.  
-Bien, si me ayudas Harry, no me ofendo.  
-Debes entender Ronnie q algunas personas prefieren pasar su tiempo besando a sus novias-dijo Fred adoptando un tono q parecia el de un profesor explicando algun tema nuevo en una gran clase.  
-...hablando de eso, donde esta Hermione?- agrego su gemelo en tono burlon.  
Ron los miro con cierta molestia.  
-Hermione!, como has estado? -dijeron dirigiendose a la chica q acababa de entrar a la sala.  
-Bien, muy bien...gracias-dijo algo extraЯada por la amabilidad de los gemelos -Los celos de mi hermanito no te molestaron demaciado este verano?, aun no ha incinerado todas sus figuras de Krum.  
-Ya fue suficiente!-intervino la sra Weasley- vamos, vengan a la cocina, tenemos q arreglar demaciadas cosas, y no hay mucho tiempo.  
Los gemelos y la Sra Weasley se dirigieron hacia la cocina.  
-Herms, recuerda que hoy es el gran dia de las compras...iremos todos con mama al callejon Diagon y compraremos las cosas necesarias..tenemos q elegir nuestros vestidos!  
-Si, estoy ansiosa!..nunca estuve en una boda magica...deve ser fantastico.  
-oh, lo es...es parecido a una boda normal muggle, pero varian ciertas cosas...eso las hace mas interesantes!..son realmente divertidas, creeme.Por ejemplo, el ramo de la novia se lanza al aire, y en quien cae dicen q sera la proxima enamorada.  
-Eso tambien se hace en las bodas muggle.  
-Si, pero el ramo en este caso esta hechizado, y quien lo agarra.  
-No logra contener las ganas de besar a su verdadera amor- completo Ron, sin darse cuanta q lo habia hecho.  
-Parece que estas algo emocionado con esa parte, eh hermanito?..jaja...solo es una broma ron!-agrego enseguida.  
Hermione esboso una media sonrisa.

-No george!..Fleur quiere vengalas azules y plateadas!...ya se los he dicho cientos de veces!  
-Mama!...ya!...estoy cansado de "fleur dijo esto, fleur quiere lo otro"...nosotros nos ofrecimos muy amablemente a animar la parte de fuegos magicos artificiales de la boda; pero ya es suficiente!-dijo Fred bastante exasperado.  
-Pero sabes como es ella con eso de.  
-LO QUE DIGA FLEUR ME IMPORTA UNA MIER.  
-GEORGE!  
-lo siento mama...me importa lo q un monton de excremente de Doxys-agrego con una muy falsa traquilidad.  
Todos estaban en el callejon Diagon eligiendo cosas para la boda.  
Ginny ya estaba bastante molesta porq habian pasado ya dos horas, y se les haria muy tarde para comprar los vestidos.  
-Amor, amor, tranquilizate- dijo Harry dandole un cariЯoso beso en los labios.  
-No, ya es muy tarde Harry...dejame hablar con mi mama.  
Al rato volvio y les comunico q iban a ir los cuatro por los vestidos, y luego la Sra Weasley los alcanzaria, ya q habia demaciada gente en el local donde estaba comprando con los gemelos.  
Caminaron hasta un negocio muy bonito.Al entrar notaron que estaba algo sobrecargado de objetos, telas y muestrarios..pero aun asi, eso le daba un lindo toque.  
Habia percheros llenos de vestidos de mujer, y tunicas de hombre; manequies con movimiento, y tijeras e hilos q volaban por todos lados sobre sus cabezas.  
-Bien, Herms, nosotras devemos encontrar nuestros vestidos, y los chicos sus tunicas..Ron tu ya tienes una nueva, la que te obsequiaron Fred y George...Harry tu deves buscar una para ti...comprala verde..adoro como te queda el verde-termino de decir esto y le dio un pequeЯo beso.  
Se separaron en el gran local, y cada uno empezo a buscar sus cosas.  
Al cabo de media hora, harry ya habia elegido y comprado su tunica, asi q se encontraba con Ginny que intentaba decidir entre un vestido blanco inflado y muy bonito, o uno verde agua, a media rodilla.  
Hermione, quien ya habia tenido q convencer a varias vendedoras de que ella buscaba un "vestido de bruja", y no una tunica de mago; miraba los vestidos, se los probaba, pero aun no podia decidirse por uno.  
Estaba muy concentrada en un perchero en el que habia vestidos lilas, y blancos;cuando una voz la sobresalto.  
-Yo me quedaria con el lila -Ronald!..me quieres matar del susto!  
-perdoname...te decia q yo me llevaria el lila -jaja...y desde cuanto tu usas vestidos, Ron?-pregunto burlonamente.  
-jaja...muy graciosa...simplemente era un consejo...el lila te queda muy bonito-dijo el pelirrojo en un tono algo bajo.Realmente creia eso.Es decir, cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba bonito...pero en lila...en lila era su debilidad.  
-eh...gracias-dijo Hermione.El comentario de Ron la habia tomado desprevenida.El le estaba diciendo que se veia bien en lila, era tan tierno-pero como sabes que me queda bien el lila?  
-Bueno...en el baile de navidad de cuarto vestias de lila-dijo este-Y te veias realmente linda esa noche-dijo en un tono muy bajo-lastima quien te acompaЯaba-dijo en un tono aun mas bajo, si eso era posible.  
-Que dijiste?...no escuche lo ultimo.  
-Nada..q te veias genial.  
-Gracias Ronald...bien, si tu dices lila, lila sera- y al decir esto le dedico al pelirrijo una sonrisa.A la q este respondio con otra.  
Se dirigio a ellos una mujer rubia, algo rellenita, y bajita.  
-Bien, ya has decidido corazon?  
-Si, ya decidi...llevare el lila.  
La mujer miro el vestido, a Hermione, y luego a Ron, despues sonrrio.  
-Veo q trajiste ayuda para elegirlo...tu novio tiene muy buen gusto, dejame decirte -Oh, no, el no es..el realmente no es mi.  
Pero la sra no la escucho, ya q ya estaba camino a la caja.  
La castaЯa miro a su amigo, se giro hacia el, y le dijo:  
-Sabes que Ron?..eres genial.  
Y al terminar de decir esto le dio un pequeЯo beso en la mejilla., y se fue caminando hasta la caja.  
El pelirrojo se quedo alli, embobado, viendo como ella caminaba.

Una vez en la caja Hermione se encontro con Ginny y Harry.  
Ginny traia un vestido en sus manos, y venia hablando muy animadamente con Harry.  
-Herms..ya tienes todo?  
-Si, ya tengo el vestido perfecto..el color perfecto...la elecccion perfecta-dijo algo risueЯa- Y tu, ya elegiste? por lo q veo si..-agrego volviendo a la realidad.  
Ginny le mostro su vestido a la castaЯa, quien dijo con una amplia sorisa:  
-Oh, ginny!...es realmente precioso...se vera genial en ti.  
-Gracias!  
y diciendo esto las dos chicas pasaron por la caja.  
Cuando estaban por irse la bruja rolliza que habia antendido a Hermione saludo a los cuatro chicos y le dijo a la castaЯa:  
-cuidate corazon!...ademas de tener buen gusto, tu novio es muy guapo, suerte a los dos.  
-Eh...Gracias- dijo Hermione- ...supongo-agrego en un tono inaudible para la vendedora.  
Harry y Ginny no entendian muy bien a que se referia la mujer.  
-como?...q quizo decir con eso de.  
-Larga historia-contesto Ron mirando el suelo.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa.Incluso Lupin y Tonks habian ido.Esta se veia muy bien, llevaba el cabello larguisimo, lacio, y rubio. La sra Weasley habia preparado una gran y deliciosa cena para todos.  
Harry estaba luchando con un gran pedazo de estofado que se veia realmente bien; al mismo tiempo q discutia con Ron y Tonks sobre la aceleracion de las escobas modernas.  
Hermione hablaba con Lupin sobre los abusos que se hacia de los elfos domesticos en paises como Alemania.  
Luego de un rato esta se puso a hablar con Ginny, ya q Lupin habia tenido que acompaЯar al sr weasley, quien queria enseЯarle un catalogo de pociones embotelladas para hombres lobo, q habia llegado recientemente al ministerio.  
Ginny y Hermione estaban de gran charla sobre las vacaciones que habian pasado cada una de ellas.  
-Si?, en serio?...los muggles son muy extraЯos dejame decirte!-dijo Ginny con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa-y bien, porq no me escribiste en ningun momento?  
-Intente hacerlo, pero era muy dificil, yo no tengo lechuza Ginny.Estaba utilizando una prestada, pero en uno de los viajes que tuvo q hacer, se lastimo, y no pudo volver.Es por eso que no escribi en el verano.Pero moria de ganas de hacerlo, creanme.  
Ginny trago un gran pedazo de carne, con el cual se atraganto, y bajo con un enorme sorbo de agua.Cuando se habia recuperado, dijo:  
-Se lastimo?, a donde iba? de seguro muy lejos, porq si no pudo volver es porq no era un lugar cercano.  
A ver la cara de su hermano, Ginny se dio cuenta de que no deveria haber preguntado eso.  
-Si, a quien le escribias Hermione?-pregunto Ron con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.  
-Bien..le mandaba una carta a Viktor, a Bulgaria.  
-Aja! lo sabia!- dijo el pelirrojo seЯalando a Hermione con un amenazante trozo de estofado.  
-Aqui vamos otra vez...Cual es el problema, Ron? realmente no lo entiendo...explicame.  
-Ohhhhh, bien lo sabes tu...a proposito, ya lo llamas Viky?..en quinto aun no lo hacias, ya lo haces??-dijo Ron ya gritando, y amenazandola ahora con una papa rellena.  
-No, no lo llamo Viky!, y sigo sin comprender...si yo quiero escribirle a Viktor lo hare tantas veces como se me cante Ronald!-la castaЯa estaba realmente histerica.  
-Oh, si...Hazlo, hazlo!..escribele!, contactate con el enemigo!-al decir esto le dio un furioso mordisco a la patata.  
Ginny y Harry no sabian que hacer, ni como este ultimo comentario del pelirrojo, Harry habia soltado una risita, y Ginny habia puesto sus ojos en blanco.  
-JO JO JO!...mira, que el haya sido mi pareja en el baile de navidad de cuarto, y tu no, no lo convierte en el enemigo Ronald!-la castaЯa estaba tan sacada de sus casillas que ya no estaba muy conciente de lo que decia- y sabes que?, no tendria que haber sido necesariamente asi, si tan solo el sr egocentrismo se hubiera dado cuenta un poquito antes de cuatro aЯos de q yo era una chica, las cosas hubierna sido muuuuy diferentes!  
-No sabes de lo que hablas!...eso no tiene nungun sentido...no es el punto-Ron comenzo a divagar sin saber que decir- Igualmente tu bien querias ir con el!- agrego volviendo a la carga.  
-No es cierto!...y si lo fuera, no puedes culparme de nada!...Yo nunca te recrimine si querias o no salir con "Lav-Lav"...es decir, ni siquiera me importa si saliste con la estupida de Lavender!  
-Bien sabes que nunca quice a Lavender!, solo sali con ella porq sentia celos de Krum!-en ese momento la discucion paro abruptamente, los dos se dieron cuanta de lo que el otro acababa de decir.  
-Oh...en ese caso-Hermione no sabia como continuar- me pasas las papas?  
-Claro- dijo Ron muy agitado por la discucion reciente-Sal?  
Ginny y Harry realmente no podian creerlo.Ya habia sido demaciado, la situacion era relamente ridicula.  
-Harry, me acompaЯas un momento a mi habitacion?, olvide mi varita ahi-dijo de pronto Ginny.  
-Pero Ginny, tu no puedes usarla de todos modos, no eres mayor de edad.Asi q no entiendo porq.  
-Entonces tu olvidaste la tuya-interrumpio Ginny, exasperada.  
-No lo creo..yo..-Ginny le piso fuertemente el pie- auch!..olvide mi varita en la habitacion de Ginny..ya volvemos!  
Al decir esto los dos subieron las escaleras. Ron creyo ver que Harry rengeaba un poco de su pie derecho, pero no le presto atencion.  
-Ey!, eso dolio pequeЯa!  
-Disculpame, pero no entendias las indirectas cariЯo-dijo esta haciendo enfasis en la palabra "cariЯo.  
Harry miro a ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Y bien, para que me trajiste aqui, reina del misterio?-Bromeo este.  
-Harry, tenemos q ponerle fin a esos dos!..tu los acabas de ver!. Estan perdidamente enamorados, pero son demaciado orgullosos para aceptarlo.  
-Si, lo he notado, en decir, siempre lo supuse.Pero no te preocupes, tengo la sensacion que la boda ayudara en mucho a esos dos.  
-Exactamente, a eso iba.Tengo una especie de plan.  
-A ver, veamos tu plan.  
-Si no lo vas a tomar en serio, no Harry!  
-Disculpa, si, lo tomo en serio...cuenta, vamos.  
-Bien.Se me ocurrio decirles a los dos que a la boda solo se puede ir como parejas..que en parte es cierto!-se presuro a aclarar.  
-Entiendo, pero como vamos a hacer que se inviten?  
-Eso es facil, simplemnte tienes que presionar a Ron diciendole cosas como que escuchaste a Fred diciendo que invitaria a Hermione, o algo asi-dijo haciando un gesto con la mano dando a entender que era algo muy simple- tambien podriamos decirle que mi primo Jeff esta pensando en invitarla.  
-No conozco al primo Jeff-dijo Harry extraЯado -Yo tampoco...no existe el primo Jeff Harry!  
-Oh...pero Ron se dara cuanta entonces.  
-Harry, querido-dijo Ginny adoptando un tono muy especial, como si estuviera explicandole a un niЯo a sumar- En cuanto digas las palabras "hermione", "chico" e "invitar", en la misma frase, Ron no escuchara el resto..asi funciona su estrecha mente.  
Harry solto una risita, y Ginny contesto con una sonrisa.  
-Eres un genio Ginny!  
-Siempre lo supe, pero gracias.Bien tenemos solo maЯana para poner en practica el plan Harry, si todo sale como lo esperamos, y conociendo las bodas magicas, Hermione y Ron seran novios antes de las nueve de la noche del sabado.

El viernes amanecio bastante agitado en la casa de los Weasley.Fleur estaba realmente alterada con los preparativos de la boda, y eso no le caia bien ni a los gemelos ni a ginny.  
-Dios, tiene q gritar siempre tanto?!-Ginny estaba sentada en la cocina desayunando, mientras fleur estaba en la sala, quejandose con el hombre de los manteles:  
-Le dijjje que egga azul noche!, no azul frggancia!, es q usted esta sogdo o que!  
-Srita, estoy seguro q llegaremos a un acuerdo.  
Los gemelos se sentaron uno a cada lado de ginny:  
-Nosotros tampoco la aguantamos, pero al menos siente amor por Bill...y lo sabes, ella lo quiere.  
-Si, lo se..si es lo mejor para Bill.  
Y simplemente se limito a tomar un gran sorbo de avena.  
-Algo interesante en el periodico, sr Weasley?-pregunto Hermione mientras bebia cafe caliente.  
-No, Hermione...lo de siempre..muertes, asesinatos, torturas, nada extraЯo-Dijo con una mezcla de humor negro y resignacion- Aqui dice algo sobre hogwarts.  
Los cuatro jovenes miraron al sr Weasley muy interesados.  
-Oh, no...nada, solo dice q el ministerio sigue debatiendo la posibilidad del cierre del establecimiento.  
-Oh- dijeron los cuatro chicos al unisono, algo desesperanzados.  
Al oir el nombre del colegio, Harry sintio una punzada de dolor.No podia pensar en Dumbledor, o cualquier cosa relacionada a el, sin ponerse mal..y en seguida ademas, recordaba tambien a Sirius.Pero decidio tomar enseguida el consejo de Lupin, no devia pensar en esas cosas, no al menos durante sus vacaciones.  
-Pero bueno, aun falta para el comeinzo del aЯo escolar, hoy es hoy, y maЯana es la boda de Bill!, asi q disfrutemos el presente chicos!-y con esta actitud positiva salio camino a su trabajo-Adios a todos, nos vemos en la noche.  
-Q hermoso dia hace afuera, no Harry?- dijo Ginny de pronto.  
Realmente estaba muy bonito el dia, habia un espectacular sol, junto a una pequeЯa brisa fresca.  
-Si, es cierto...que tal si hacemos algo al aire libre, que piensan?  
-Podriamos ir al lago, no se, si gustan- dijo Ron agitando el cuchillo con mermelada, y manchando accidnetalemnte a Hermione.  
-Ronald.  
-Diculpame, no fue aproposito, si?-al decir esto ultimo esbozo una gran sorisa.  
-Disculpa aceptada-Dijo hermione con una sorisa.  
-Y bien, al lago entonces?  
-Por mi esta bien-dijo Harry.

Caminaron bastante hasta llegar al lago, y dado el calor que hacia estaban relamnete ansiosos por baЯarse en el.  
Dejaron los bolsos y la canasta repleta de comida que la sra Weasley habia preparado, y se dispusieron a entrar al agua.  
Harry y Ron se tiraron sin miramientos.Una vez adentro empezaron a molestarse y tirarse agua, mientras reian.  
Ginny fue detras de ellos, y ataco a harry por la espalda.  
-Es Weasleys contra Potter, cariЯo..jaja...vamos Ron, mojalo!  
-Eso intento!  
-ey, no es justo, ustedes son dos!  
Hermione, por otro lado, habia entrado muy lentamente al agua y se habia puesto a nadar largos de un lado a otro de la costa.  
-Herms, ven aqui!-grito Harry- Necesito refuerzos!  
-Ni loca Harry, olvidalo..jaja.  
Al rato Ron se aparto de la lucha acuatica, y fue a hablar con Hermione -Nadando, eh?-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.  
-Si, es desestresante, sabes?..no lo se, a mi me funciona-diciendo esto sumergio su cabeza en la agua y se fue nadando hacia otro lado.  
-Esta empezanzo a hacer frio, no?  
-Si, un poco..quieres salir?  
Y de esta manera los dos se diriguieron hacia la orilla, y se sentaron sobre una toalla mientras comian unas galletas de la canasta.  
Ginny seguia jugando con Harry.Se empujaban, se besaban, se mojaban, y se volvian a empujar.  
-Parece q no la pasan mal, no?-dijo Ron en un tono picaro Hermione sonrio.  
-Ron, puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Claro, lo que quieras-la pregunta de la castaЯa lo habia puesto un poco nervioso.ya el hecho de estar tan cerca de ella, y los dos en traje de baЯo lo ponia nervioso.  
-Lo q dijiste ayer...es verdad?..todo era verdad?-dijo mirandolo fijo.  
Ron la miro a los ojos, esto hizo que la chica apartara la mirada.  
-Si, todo fue verdad.-simplemente contesto eso, y se quedo alli cominedo su galleta.  
Mientras tanto, Ginny y Harry habian dejado de jugar y estaba dirigiendose hacia la orilla -Bien Potter, es hora de poner el plan en accion.  
Ambos sorieron.  
Los cuatro chicos estaban ya vestidos, sentados mirando el atardecer, enctonces Harry aprovecho para hablar con Ron, ya que la castaЯa estaba a una distancia conciderale y no podia oirlos.  
-Y, Ron?..ya sabes con quien iras maЯana?-Dijo Harry simulando espontaneidad.  
-Como?! a que te refieres?!-esto habia tomado por sorpresa al pelirrojo.  
-Oh, nadie te lo dijo?, Fleur quiere que todos vayamos en parejas..no se proq, pero asi es...aunque bien podrias ir solo..no, no se veria muy bien...pero q mas da, si hasta ahora no tienes con quien ir, no se si consigas tan rapido-agrego simulando ahora preocupacion."Fase "A" lista" penso Harry.  
-Oh, no lo sabia-dijo Ron afligido -Si, asi es...quizas si te apuras puedes ir con alguna prima tuya o algo asi...pero apurate, porq no tienes casi tiempo...Yo voy con Ginny, y a Hermione tu madre le propuso ir con un tal primo tuyo, Jeff creo...pero ella aun no acepto.-dijo harry contediendo la risa."fase B" completa.  
-Oh..si...Jeff...-Ron realmente no recordaba quien era ese, pero seguramente era un cretino-Nunca me cayo muy bien...quizas la invite a Hermione, tu sabes..para que no tenga que ir con el primo Jeff de plomo toda la noche-dijo en un tono como si lo dijera al pasar, pero muy mal actuado.  
Harry estaba que estallaba de risa para sus adentros, pero se puso serio y dijo:  
-Bien, es una fantastica idea Ron.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y los chicos volvian para La Madriguera; Harry iba abrazado a Ginny, y Hermione iba cerca de Ron.  
-Hermione, queria hablar contigo de algo.  
-Dime, Ronald.  
-Bien, como tu sabes, a la fiesta de maЯana hay que acudir de a parejas.  
-Si, Ginny me lo comento ayer.  
-Bueno, por eso...queria saber si...te iba a decir q si tu querias..iralabodaconmigo.-dijo esto ultimo muy bajo y rapido.  
-Ron, no te entiendo, dimelo lento -Si quieres ir a la boda maЯana conmigo..como parejas...despues de todo, te devo el acompaЯarte a un baile-agrego recordando aquella situacion del club slough.  
Hermione sonrio ampliamente -Claro Ron..seguro.  
E inconcientemente el pelirrojo tomo la mano de Hermione, y le dijo:  
-Gracias.

Cuabdo llegaron a la casa ya era casi el anochecer.Todos estaban en alguna importante tarea para la boda de maЯana en la noche, absoluamente todos; y esto incluia a los mellizos, quienes se veian muy ridiculos cociendo con magia pequeЯas puntillitas a unos centros de mesa.  
-Bien, entonces, la ceremonia sera en la iglesia que Fleur decidio, aproposito, es muy bonita querida...y como decia, de ahi todos los invitados podran trasladarse hasta aqui, haremos la fiesta en el jardin, Artur ya se esta encargando de los hechizos expansores, quedara del tamaЯano perfecto como para que entren los 80 invitados Bill, no te preocupes. Yo maЯana por la maЯana decorare las plantas para que se vea espectacular, y el resto ya esta casi listo.  
-Mama, mama, tranquilizate!- Bill la sacudio un poco-todo saldra bien, escuchaste?, todo estara bien.  
-Si, srga Weasley, ya hizo demaciago, se que todo estagga pergfecto!  
-Bien, bien...tu familia ya esta aqui querida?  
-Si, llegaggon hoy en la maЯana.Se estan quedando en un hotel, no querian molestag.Estan gealmente agradecidos con ustedes, han hecho muchisimo por la fiesta sra weasley, grrgacias.  
-Oh, no, no hay porq-dijo ruborizandose un poco- Miren quienes llegaron!..ya era hora chicos, cada uno ya tiene una tarea para hacer, vamos, si empiezan ahora estara todo temrinado para la cena.  
Los cuatro chicos miraron a la sra weasley con una sorisa clavada en sus rostros.Una sonrisa que no era de felicidad, exactamente.  
-Maldita sea-dijo Ron en un tono que solo Harry pudo escuchar.

Para la hora de la cena todos habian temrinado con su tarea ya, asi q se sentaron con muchisimo hambre a la mesa.Todos menos Fleur y Bill, quienes habian ido a cenar con la familia de Fleur.  
La Sra weasley sirvio la cena, y todos comieron como si hacia siglos no lo hicieran.  
Harry estaba comeindo una gran porcion del pastel de papas de la sra Weasley, mientras le decia a Ginny:  
-Olvide decirtelo..ya esta en marcha, ya funciono creo.  
Ginny lo miro extraЯada -De que hablas Harry?  
-De "eso"..lo q habias pensado para q lo "otro" se diera..tu sabes, eso.  
-Oh, si "eso"-dijo Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos-Seguro que funciono?  
-Completamente..si tienes dudas, consultalo.  
-Hey, Hermione-llamo la pelirroja a la castaЯa, mientras se servia mas papas.  
-Dime, ginny -Con quien iras maЯana al final?...mira, la cosa es que hay un primo mio, Jeff q...-Harry estaba muriendo de risa para sus adentros.  
-Ah, eso...no, esta bien..no te preocupes..Ire con Ron...ya que bueno, el tampoco tiene con quien ir, asi vamos juntos...en decir, no juntos de juntos..iremos juntos, si...pero.  
-Entiendo Herms..me parece fantastico.  
-Que es fantastico?-interrumpio George mientras tomaba el jugo de calabaza por encima de Ginny.  
-Que Ron haya invitado a Hermione para ir juntos maЯana a la boda-contesto Ginny.  
-En serio, hermanito??...sabia que algun dia lo harias..esto deve saberlo Charlie, estara orgullozo de ti-dijo burlonamente.  
-Basta, ya fue suficiente!-Los reprimio Hermione-Que Ron me haya invitado no es una razon para burla, entendieron?-dijo muy enojada.  
-Disculpanos Herms..no era la intencion...hablando en serio, es genial que te haya invitado, perdonanos..es solo que es muy gracioso el tiempo que tuvo q tomarse hasta q lo hizo...es decir, seis aЯos si contamos todo hogwarts, y dos aЯos, si contamos el baile de navidad..-dijo como sacando calculos.  
Ginny y Harry rieron, Hermione sonrio; en cambio Ron puso una cara de perros y simplemnte dijo -Muy graciosos.

El dia de la boda amanecio muy bonito.  
Cuando Ron desperto Harry ya no estaba en su cama, supuso q ya habia bajado.  
Decidio tomar un baЯo,ya que, penso, a la tarde seria algo complicado usarlo.  
No podia dejar de pensar en la noche...en Hermione.  
No podia creerlo!, la habia invitado!...era su pareja durante toda una noche, si, una noche entera.Se propuso que seria la mejor noche para los dos, la noche q tanto se merecian hacia muchos aЯos.Esa noche que en cuarto y en sexto se vio altamente frustrada por agentes externos.Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez todo iba bien, hasta ahora, todo iba bien.  
Era hoy o nunca, tenia q decirselo.Hermione tenia que saberlo.Era el dia perfecto para decirselo.No sabia ni como ni en que momento lo haria, pero sabia que lo haria, tenia que hacerlo.  
"Hermione, te amo", q pocas palabras, no?..pero que dificiles tambien...muy dificiles.  
Pero que estaba diciendo?!...no, Hermione era su amiga..solo eso.A el no le gustaba Hermione, era obvio.Porq todo el mundo insistia en eso?..a el no le gustaba para nada.Pero no estaba convencido del todo..es decir, no le gustaba?

Cuando bajo hasta la cocina, se encontro solo con ella, con Hermione.Estaba desayunando, y todavia no habia visto a Ron.Este decidio arriesgarse un poco mas.Ya habian sido demaciados aЯos de guardarse las ganas de hacer cosas, ya habian sido demaciados aЯos de ser solo "Ron, el buen amigo", el queria mas q eso, el queria ser mas que eso.  
Se acerco lentamente por la esplada de hermione, muy silenciosamente acerco su boca a la oreja de la chica; podia sentir su perfume, como aquella vez en hogwarts.La diferencia estaba en que esta vez, nadie habia muerto, y les esperaba un dia mas que feliz por delante.  
-Como amanecio mi pareja de boda favorita, la mas linda de todas las parejas?-dijo en un tono muy dulce al oido de la chica.  
Hermione penso que se derretiria ahi mismo.Le temblaban las piernas de los nervios.No soportaba tener al pelirrijo tan cerca, aunque a la vez, le encantaba.  
Se giro para verlo, y quedaron cara a cara.Podia ver cada una de las pecas de Ron, podia hasta contarlas.Los dos se fueron acercando lentamente, sus bocas se acercaron cada vez mas y mas, y cuando estaban apunto de fundirse en un beso, hermione se aparto y dijo:  
-Muy bien , gracias Ronald.  
Y ahi dejo al pelirrojo, con la palabra, o mejor dicho, el beso en la boca.

-Bien, creo que ya esta todo organizado, no Artur?...bien, bien...no George, no estoy histerica, te escuche...como decia, almuercen y luego de eso, cada uno a preparar sus cosas..devemos estar todos listos para las seis.Seis y media empieza la ceremonia en la iglesia, vamos a ir todos en autos del ministerio..por, ejem..bien, ya todos sabemos que el ministerio no quiere que harry corra peligro..paricularmente creo que es una estupides tener que trasladarnos a todos lados rodeados de aurors, pero bueno, asi son las cosas..entonces, a las seis, todos listos en la sala, entendieron.  
La sra Weasley estaba parada hablando en la punta de la mesa, mientras todos la escuchaban sentados, comiendo.  
Harry estaba muy emocionado por todo esto de la boda magica..realmnete queria saber como eran estas cosas.Ginny le habia dicho que era algo muy parecido al gran baile de Hogwarts, pero con algunas cositas de boda normales.  
Tal y como lo dijo la Sra Weasley, al terminar el almuerzo todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas.  
Las chicas fuerona arreglarse para la noche, pero Ron y Harry sabian que ellos solo tardarian un par de minutos en eso, ais q se dispusieron a jugar cartas exoplosivas.  
Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y Harry creia que ya era momento de comenzar a prepararse.  
-Te dije que no tenias posibilidad Harry...devo admitir que parte de mi exito se lo devo a mis hermanos, gracias a ellos se todo lo que se,pero aun asi creo q..-bromeaba Ron mientras subian las escaleras, en un tono de ganador de Oscar, o algo asi.

Eran las cinco y media, y los dos ya estaban listos, en la sala, esperando al resto de la gente.  
De pronto habrio la puerta la Sra Weasley junto con Ginny, que habian estado en la peluqueria ayudando a Fleur con la tiara de la familia Weasley.  
-Oh, tendrian que haberla visto!...esta realmente hermosa, no es cierto Ginny?  
-Eh..si...hermosa..como sea, mama, voy a cambiarme, en seguida bajo.  
Ginny tenia en el cabello un hermoso peinado, era un recogido muy bonito.  
-Oh, rayos!-dijo de pronto a media escalera-supongo que mi peinado ya no es sorpresa, Harry!-y rio despues de esto, subiendo las escaleras rapidamente.  
Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, que para los dos chicos fue una eternidad, bajaron Ginny y Hermione.  
Ginny se veia adorable.Tenia el recogido en el cabello, solo que ahora lo acompaЯaba el bonito vestido blanco de la tienda, y unos zapatos bajos blancos y plateados, muy hermosos.  
El vestido era blanco, largo hasta el piso.La falda del vestido era inlada, ya que estaba armada como de rosas blancas.Eran como flores blancas de tela, una al lado de la otra.Era muy pomposo, pero en ginny se veia muy bien.  
El maquillaje era suave, excepto en los ojos, q estaban muy bien pintados, de manera que se destacaban del resto de la cara.  
Bajo las escaleras y se paro al lado de Harry, quien tambien se veia muy bien con su tunica verde, y su cabello prolijamente peinado.  
-Ay, mirenlos nada mas!..parecen la princesa y el principe...estan realmente muy bonitos los dos!-dijo la Sra Weasley muy alegre.  
-Cuidado con ella Potter.Te estaremos vigilando- e incieron una seЯa con las manos-de cerca-Bromearon los gemelos, quienes se veian muy divertidos.George tenia puesta una tunica azul electrico, y Fred una de color Rojo fuego.  
En ese momento bajo Hermione.  
-Uh, si que se ve bien-dijo Ron, sin darse cuenta que lo hacia.  
La chica llevava puesto el vestido lila que habian elegido en la tienda, solo que en ella se veia diez veces mejor.  
El vestido era largo hasta el piso, entallado a la cintura y bien languido abajo; como una princesa medieval. [N/A: se entiende como era el vestido  
En la cintura tenia una hermosa cinta de razo a tono, y la parte de arriba tenia sobre la tela lila una capa de tul que le dava un efecto hermoso.  
El cabello lo llevava medio recogido, a los costados, con pequeЯas florcitas lilas de cada lado.El maquillaje era suave, pero muy bonito.Al igual que ginny, lo que mas se resaltaba eran los ojos.  
-Te ves muy guapo Ronald-Dijo Hermione al chico, que llevaba puesta una tunica color bordo, muy bonita; y el cabello algo desprolijo.Aunque a el, le quedaba muy bien.  
Ron estaba impactado por el atuendo de la chica, se habia quedado sin habla..no podia decir nada.  
-Tu.tu..tu.  
-Tu, tu tu tu tu..eres un tren Ronnie?-bromeo Fred.  
Hermione, al igual que el resto rio educadamente.  
-Te ves muy bonita, Hermione-Dijo al fin el chico con una gran sorisa.  
-Gracias..tu elegiste el color, lo recuerdas?-le conteso Hermione con una gran sorisa.  
En ese momento la Sra Weasley se quedo quieta, mirando la situacion, mirando a los cuatro chicos.  
-Dios...se ven los cuatro tan tiernos...ohh..relamente parecen dos princesas con sus respectivos principes-dijo mientras los ojos se le empaЯaban.  
-Gracias mama-dijo Ginny con una sonrisita.  
-Bien, ya estamos todos, es hora de irnos, vamos familia-Dijo el Sr Weasley.

Todos estaban subiendo al auto, solo faltaban Ginny y Harry, que estaba a punto de hacerlo, y Hermione y Ron, que habian ido a buscar el bolso que esta habia olvidado adentro.  
De pronto salio de la casa Ron, muy agitado y corriendo.  
-Que es lo que pasa?..donde esta Hermione??-Pregunto Ginny a Harry muy asustada.  
-No tengo la mas minima idea mi amor-contetso un Harry perplejo.  
-Mama!, mama!-grito Ron-tenemos un problema.  
-Que pasa Ronnie??..donde esta Hermione??, esta bien?..dime que ocurrio por dios!  
-Nada grave..bueno, si...Hermione se lastimo la muЯeca cuando bajaba la escalera, y le duele demaciado..insiste en venir, sabes como es ella, pero te digo que esa muЯeca no se ve nada bien...podemos ir hasta un hospital o algo asi?  
-OH, no me digas!...dios mio...no, no, si todos vamos hasta el hospital se nos hara muy tarde...hagamos esto, tu te vas con Hermione hasta un hospital, y de ahi, se van directo a la iglesia.Que harry y Ginny te acompaЯen, ellos saben llegar.  
-De acuerdo mama -Suerte cariЯo, los esperamos! ah!, tomen el auto de su padre si es necesariooooo! - y al decir esto, el auto se elevo a toda velocidad.

Cuando Ron entro en la casa Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, mientras Ginny le dava un poco de hielo, y Harry un vaso con agua.  
-Bien Ron, yo creo que tendriamos que ir hasta San Mungo..si salimos ahora mismo, llegaremos bien con el tiempo.  
-Bien, que no se diga mas, nos vamos...mama dijo que podiamos tomar el auto de papa, vamos.  
Los cuatro chicos se subieron al auto.  
Ginny y Harry iban adelante, Harry manejaba, ya que Ron estaba muy ocupado preocupandose por Hermione.  
-Estas bien, Herms??...segura?..no me mientas, se q te duele.  
-Si, Ron, duele, pero tranquilo, sobrevivire...jaja, auauau-dijo de pronto.  
-Ya, ya, ya estamos por llegar-dijo Ron abrazandola.  
-Sabes que Ron?..no va a morir por una torcedura, no es necesario q...-dijo Ginny desde adelante -Shh, dejalos...-dijo Harry a Ginny -Oh, esta bien...solo era un chiste-se defendio esta.  
Ron abrazaba a Hermione, y esta estaba relamente muy a gusto en esa situacion.  
Comenzo a acariciar tiernamente el cabello de la castaЯa, mientras le decia que ya estaban por llegar.  
Entraron a San Mungo, y hablaron con la recepcionista.  
-Tenemos una chica con una torcedura o algo asi en su muЯeca, srita-dijo Harry amablemente a la recepcionista.  
-Muy bien...segundo piso, Heridas por agentes no-magicos..suerte, buenas noches-completo con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias.

Hermione llevaba dentro de la sala, con Ron(quien habia insitido en entrar con ella "a toda costa"), casi ya cuarenta minutos.  
-Ves, te dije que no era nada Ron..solo una torcedura-Dijo Hermione tomando la mano del pelirrojo.  
-Bien pequeЯa-dijo una sanadora bastante anciana-Ya pusimos el hechizo reconstructor, ahora te pondremos una venda, para que nada te ocurra durante la fiesta a la que tienes que ir, y en una semana, tendras la muЯeca como nueva!-finalizo alegremente.  
Luego de haberle pueso la venda, se dirigio hasta otra parte de la sala, para buscar una pocion que hermione devia tomar.  
-Menos mal que solo fue eso...no te duele ya, no?-dijo Ron preocupado -No, Ron, no...todo esta bien..pero igual gracias por todas las molestias que te tomaste..eres el mejor amigo q se puede tener-se deuvo a pensar la frase dos segundos, y agrego-No, eres mas que eso...eres mas que un amigo.  
El pelirrojo se sintio muy bien consigo mismo despues de escuchar eso de la boca de Hermione.  
-Tu...tu tambien eres mas que eso Herms-dijo despues de unos segundos, y beso a la chica en la mejilla, auqnue bastante cerca de su cuello.  
-Bien!..auqi estoy otra vez!-dijo la sanadora-aqui tienes querida, una gotas en cada desayuno durante una semana, y veras q estaras bien en menos de lo que se dice quidich!...cuidate, y suerte a los dos!  
-Gracias.

Afuera estaban Ginny y Harry bastante intrigados sobre que era lo que estaba pasando ahi adentro.  
-Ay Harry!, no lo se...hasta ahora no me habia procupado, pero ya paso muchisimo tiempo, no?-Pregunto una Ginny muy preocupada.  
-Tranquila Ginn, Hermione esta bien-dijo abrazandola-La curaran y nos iremos a la fiesta, asi de simple, no hay porque preocuparse.  
-Si, tienes razon..Hermione deve estar muy bien ahi adentro, no?-pregunto mirandolo mientras el chico la abrazaba.  
-Oh, si, no lo dudo-le contesto-aunque creo que Ron esta mejor que ella ahi adentro-agrego en un tono muy bajo.  
-Que dijiste Harry?  
-Nada, que seguro llegamos a tiempo para el final de la ceremonia, eso-Mintio el chico.  
En ese momento salieron los dos chicos del consultorio.Hermione llevaba un vendaje en una de sus manos, y Ron llevaba una botellita pequeЯa.  
-Listo Herms?  
-Si, listo...todo ya esta perfecto...exceptuando el hecho de que esta horrible venda no va con mi vestido, claro-agrego con una mezcla de humor, resiganacion y tristeza.  
-Vamos entonces!-dijo Harry

Estaban ya en el auto, volando por londres.Harry noto que sus dos amigos se veian muy satisfechos consigo mismo.No sabia que era lo que habia ocurrido en la sala del hospital, pero fuera lo que fuere, los habia puesto a los dos de muy buen humor.  
-Mama dijo que ustedes sabian la direccion de la iglesia, no?-pregunto Ron a Harry y Ginny.  
-Si..pero iremos directo hacia casa, porq considerando la hora, tendremos suerte si cuando llegamos aun no repartieron los souvenires-contesto la chica.

Entraron a la Madriguera, que por cierto se veia mucho mejor que de costumbre, muhco mas elegante y lujosa que lo que en verdad era; y se encontraron con el Sr Weasley.  
-Al fin estan aqui!..Hermione, como te sientes?  
-Muy bien, gracias sr weasley...los sanadores me atendieron muy bien.El hechizo reconstructor tuvo un efecto magnifico realmente-contetso la chica.  
-Si..el hechizo y Ron tuvieron un efecto magnifico papa-agrego Ginny en un tono picaro.  
Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron mucho, el Sr Weasley rio.  
-Bien, vamos, vayan al jardin!..recien comenzamos, solo se perdieron la tirada del ramo...quien diria que Ulmilda Frederick estaba enamorada del supervisor de los bancos de posiones del ministerio!-Dijo realmente sorprendido.  
Los cuatro chicos le hicieron caso, y salieron hacia el jardin.  
-Oh, es una lastima que ya hayan tirado el ramo-Dijo Ginny algo afligida.  
El jardin se veia espectacular, realmente no parecia parte de la misma casa.  
Se veia mucho mas grande los normal, muy verde, con glorietas muy hermosas, y una fuente espectacular.  
las mesas estaban dispuestas por todo el lugar, dejando solo libre el medio del jardin, donde habia unos artefactos parecidos a las luces muggles de las pistas de baile.  
Habia hadas plateadas que revoloteaban por todos lados, esparciendo un brillo precioso; y petalos de flores caian sobre la mesa principal.Un verdadero espectaculo.  
Los manteles de las mesas eran azules muy oscuros y plateados.  
En ese momento Harry visualiso a Fleur, se veia relamnete muy bien.Tenia puesto un hermoso vestido largo, con una cola larguisima.Era blanco, con toques de plateado en la pollera.En realidad eran como brillitos que se iban moviendo de lugar, como si la rociaran con purpurina cada dos segundos.Era asombroso.  
Levaba el largo cabello rubio platinado agarrado en un medio recogido, con un moЯo azul atras muy elegante, y cabello que caia largo por los costados.Estaba muy bonita.  
Al entrar se encontraron con la sra Weasley, que estaba radiante.  
-Aqui estan!..oh!, se perdieron una ceremonia de lo mas hermosa!..estas mejor querida?-pregunto dirigiendose a Hermione.  
-si, gracias Sra Weasley-contesto esta.  
-Bien, bien..magnificio...has visto el trabajo que hicieron en el jardin?..no es hermoso?-los cuatro chicos asintieron-Bien..su mesa es la numero cinco, estan ustedes cuatro, junto a los gemelos, NOSENOMEBRE, y Angelina..nos vemos-y diciendo esto se fue a platicar con la madre de Fleur.  
Los chicos fueron a sentarse a su mesa, ya que casi era la hora de la entrada.  
Alli se encontraron con Fred, la chica que atendia la tienda, George, y Angelina.  
Luego de hablar un rato Harry con Angelina, Ginny con Fred, y Ron y Hermione con George sobre la muЯeca de esta; llego el momento de la entrada.  
Aparecieron en la mesa los platos para cada comensal, cada uno estaba compuesto por tiras de salmon ahumado, muy prolijamente cortadas, y una pequeЯa procion de alguna ensalada verde muy pintoresca.  
Cuando ya todos habian terminado su plato, comenzo el primer show.Se trataba de un ilusionista, es decir, era un mago que realizaba trucos de magia muggle(algunos no muy bien hechos por lo que vio Harry) ante el asombro de todos los magos y brujas presentes.Habia estado bastante entretenido, al finalizar el mismo, Ginny le comento a Harry:  
-Eso fue un regalo de papa..solo a mi papa se le ocurre poner a un mago obsecionado con los muggles como el, a realizar trucos con cartas en una boda-Ginny solto una risita, y Harry tambien-mama no estaba muy segura, pero papa dijo que seria genial..al parecer funciono, todos estan entretenidos, no?  
-Si, eso parece-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La fiesta continuo sin sobresaltos, pero muy entretenida.El palto principal ya habia pasado, y estaban a punto de terminar el postre, un delicioso pastelillo de chocolate autoctono de la cocina francesa.  
Ron habia comido doble porcion del postre ya que Angelina no comio el suyo, y este sin miramientos le pregunto si podia comerselo, a lo que la chica riendo contesto que si.  
-Tienes chocolate en la boca, Ron-Le dijo Hermione al chico.  
Este rio un poco y dijo:  
-Si, es cierto..gracias por avisarme-e intento quitarselo torpemente.  
-No, ahi no es Ron..ay, dejame a mi, yo lo hago.  
Y muy tiernamente lo ayudo con una servilleta.  
-Ey ey!..ya!..no tenemos porq todos ver las chanchadas que ustedes hacen en su intimidad-Bromeo Fred -Muy gracioso-contesto Ron en tono de pocos amigos.  
Al el no le habia resultado gracioso, pero al resto de la mesa si, ya que todos habian estallado en una carcajada.

Ya todo el mundo estaba bailando, y en la mesa solo estaban Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron.  
Ginny estaba hablando con Hermione sobre el baile de navidad de cuarto aЯo, y Harry le contaba a Ron sobre una nueva escoba que tenia mucha sganas de comprar.Aunque el chico parecia no escucharlo, parecia un poco disperso.  
-Si...yo tuve que ir con Neville, fue bastante molesto..No porque Neville sea malo, no me malinterpretes!..pero, es decir..baila pesimo!, al final de la noche me habia pisado tantas veces que ya no sentia los dedos-las dos chicas rieron un poco-Sin embargo-continuo la pelirroja-tu tuviste algo mas de suerte eh?-dijo picaramente-Krum bailaba muy bien, no?  
-Si...bailaba bastante bien-contetso la chica.  
En ese momento Ron se dio vuelta, dejando a Harry monologeando sobre escobas, se paero al lado de la castaЯa y le dijo:  
-Con que Krum bailaba bien?..bien, veremos-y sin decir nada mas, le extendio su mano.  
Hermione la tomo sin entender mucho que pasaba.Ron, entonces, la saco a la pista de baile.  
A los pocos minutos se le unieron Harry junto con Ginny.  
Bailaron muhcos temas movidos, Harry y Ginny bailaban energicamente, y se divertian muchisimo.Ginny hacia caras segun lo que la letra dijiese, y el chico festejaba las monerias de su novia con carcajadas.  
Hermione y Ron tambien estaban pasandola muy bien.  
Y sin que nadie lo notara, llegaron los lentos.  
La pista se vacio un poco, pero ni Ron ni Harry se fueron, y sus parejas tampoco.  
Ginny bailaba muy abrazada a su novio.En cambio Hermione en un pricipio estaba algo alejada de Ron.  
Mientras los temas pasaban, los chicos se acercaban cada vez mas, hasta q terminaron bailando abrazados.  
En ese moento, y bajo la luz de esa luna, y los miles de destellos plateados que las hadas tiraban Ron se acerco al oido de la chica y le dijo:  
-Sabes una cosa Hermione?  
-Dime, Ronald El chico trago saliva, reunio todas sus fuerzas, y dijo muy bajito, en el oido de la chica:  
-Creo que.  
-Que crees?  
-Creo que estoy enamorado..de la chica mas linda, inteligente, y dulce del mundo.  
-Quien es esa chica Ron?-pregunto Hermione algo triste.  
-Una chica que me conoce mejor que nadie..una chica que me conoce hace siete aЯos..una chica que siempre quize y nunca use afrontarlo hasta hoy..una chica que necesito para vivir..sin ella no existo-dijo Ron- Creo q estoy enamorado de ti, Herms.  
Hermione se quedo helada.  
Un segundo despues reacciono.No podia creerlo.Teni que ser mentira, seguramente hablaba de otra chica.  
La castaЯa empezo a hablar sin parar muy rapido:  
-oh..si..seguro...muy gracioso, Ron..ahora dime quien es..lavender, no?..si, seguro..q tal parvati..creo q ella es.  
El chico se acerco a ella, y para detener la verborragia de la chica, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.Ella pudo sentir el sabor de los labios del pelirrojo.  
-Yo...yo...yo creo lo mismo Ron...te quiero..no se como podria vivir sin ti..eres unico-dijo Hermione.  
Y despues de decir esto le dio ella un beso a el.Era el mejor beso de su vida, habia sido muy pequeЯo, muy corto, pero habia sido fantastico.Ron tenia un sabor muy especial, como a chocolate.Eso le encantaba a la chica.  
En ese moento la musica termino, todos se fueorn snetando, y los dos chicos tuvieorn que volver a la realidad.  
Cuando Ron se sento, Fred, que habia isto toda la situacion se le acerco, le dio una plamada en la esplada, y le dijo:  
-Bien hecho hermanito.  
Esta actitud sorprendio a Ron. Al fin uno de sus hermanos se habia comportado como lo que era, un hermano.  
Se sentaron a la mesa, ya que era la hora del brindis por los novios.  
Luego del brindis, las respectivas palabras de los novios y su familia, y demas cuestiones formales de las bodas, llego el momento de la ultima pista de baile; de modo que la mayoria de la gente acudio a la pista para terminar de disfrutar esa magica noche.  
La musica era muy movida, y alegre.Un estilo algo caribeЯo, por asi decirlo.  
En las mesas se habian distribuido unos pequeЯos cilindros, con dos lazos en las puntas, una persona tiraba de una, y la otra de la otra, y el cilindro explotaba haciendo ruido, y luego de eso, salian de el dos ridiculos sombreros, uno para cada comensal.Todos se ponian los sombreros para ir a bailar a la pista.Algunos de los cilindros no solo explotaba, sino que ademas tiraba alguna frase graciosa.  
-No, no te creo Fred!-Dijo Ginny entre risas-No, no...es imposible que tu Sombresorpresa te haya gritado mantecato inutil...disculpmane, pero es muy chistoso..Harry!-dijo al ver al chico que volvia del baЯo-Vamos, anda, bailemos!-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un sombrero que parecia alguna especie de oso polar o algo asi.  
-Ginn..estoy muy cansado, en serio, ya hemos bailado muchisimo!-Dijo Harry apenado -Ohh...esta bien amor, no importa...no te preocupes-Dijo dandole un tierno beso, y saliendo hacia la pista de baile.  
Todo el mundo bailaba energicamente, Harry en cambio ya estaba bastante cansado.  
Visualiso en una mesa alejada a Lupin, asi que se acerco a hablar con el.  
-Hola, Harry..ven, sientate-Dijo este acercandole al chico una silla, Harry tomo aciento -Gracias, donde esta Tonks?  
-Oh, en la pista, Tonks adora las fiestas-Dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba tonks bailando, con un sombrero de bruja gigante-..y no es que a mi no me gusten..pero ya no estoy tan joven para estas cosas-Dijo soltando una risa-Y por lo visto Ginny tambien la pasa bastante bien en las fiestas-agrego seЯalando hacia la pista de baile, donde ahora Tonks bailaba energicamente con Ginny.  
Harry rio, mirando hacia la pista.  
-Como van las cosas con ella, eh?-Dijo Lupin adoptando una extraЯa posura de padre, cada vez mas comun en el este ultimo tiempo.Una postura que a Harry no le molestaba para nada, es mas, era agradable sentir que tenia algo parecido a uno.Ademas,desde la muerte de Sirus y de Dumbledore, Lupin era lo unico que le quedaba cercano a sus padres.  
-Bien...todo va bien-dijo Harry, quien se quedo pensando en su contestacion-en realidad no..bueno, si...Lo que quiero decir es que, las cosas van de maravilla..pero no se si eso sea bueno, o malo-finalizo con un tono sobrio.  
-A que te refieres?-Dijo Lupin, mirandolo.  
-Adoro a Ginny..y por ahora ella esta segura.Pero cuando comience el aЯo no lo se.Temo por ella, tengo mucho miedo de que Voldemort la lastime, Lupin.El quiere destruir todo lo que aprecio, o quiero.  
-Entiendo-dijo Lupin reflexionando - Sin embargo - agrego- Creo que esa no es razon para no ser feliz con la persona que amas, Harry..entiendo que no quieras que ella salga lastimada, pero creeme, la lastimamaras mas dejandola para "protegerla.  
-Pero no quiero que muera!  
-Harry...lo entiendo...pero confio en ti..tu deverias hacer lo mismo.Tu puedes derrotarlo Harry, lo sabes.Ademas, ella eligio estar a tu lado, y sabe las consecuencias que eso arrastra.  
-Eso es verdad-dijo Harry pensando un poco las cosas.  
-Mira..yo estaba igual que tu hace un crees que me parecio la idea de que Tonks viviera al lado de un hombre lobo toda su vida?-Dijo en un tono fuerte-Muy mala, harry..ademas ella es joven, no tenia porque estar a mi lado.Sin embargo, entendi que me ama, y que yo la amo a ella..y cuando el amor esta entremedio Harry, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.Tomalo como un consejo.  
Harry penso unos minutos todo lo que Lupin le habia dicho, necesitaba procesar la informacion.  
Luego, el chico contesto:  
-Tienes razon...creo que tienes razon.  
Lupin le dio unas plamadas en el hombro al chico, y le dijo:  
-Quieres un cafe?..hay algunas cosas mas de las que me gutaria hablar contigo, sabes-dijo con una sonrisa, como si fuera un padre a punto de contarle los secretos de la vida a su hijo.

Hermione estaba atravezando la cocina de la madriguera, camino al tocador.  
De pronto escucho un crujido detras de ella, lo que la asusto un poco, ya que estaba oscuro, y no habia nadie alli.  
Siguio su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.Otro crujido se escucho.  
Se paro en seco.Sintio como alguien la tomaba del cuello, y la empujaba contra la mesa de la cocina.  
-Que quieres?!-pregunto aterrada.

-Tranquila bonita, no te voy a hacer nada malo-dijo el chico.  
-Ronald!, casi me matas del susto-Dijo Hermione, auqnue despues rio un poco.  
-Sabes que Hermione?-dijo Ron acercandose aun mas a la chica.  
-Quequee-tartamudio la castaЯa-Que?-finalizo.  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte-Dijo, ahora a una peligrosa corta distancia de la chica-El baile, fue por cuarto..el beso, por quinto...sabes que hare para cobrarme sexto aЯo?-pregunto picaramente.  
-No, no lo se-contesto Hermione bastante nerviosa. Tener al pelirrojo tan cerca le erizaba la piel.  
-Dime, Herms-dijo el chico muy serio-Que tal besaba Krum.  
La chica quedo atonita con la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ron le planto un fogozo beso en los labios.  
No era un beso como el que habian tenido antes, este era muy diferente.Este estaba impregnado de pasion, era un beso furioso..Y aun asi, era magnifico. Era de esos besos entre dos personas que hace mucho tiempo estan guardandoselo.  
La chica le respondio el beso.Adoraba sentir el caracteristico sabor a chocolate.  
No cortaron el beso, Hermione tomo por la nuca a Ron, mientras este agarraba a la chica por la cintura.  
Siguieron asi un largo rato, hasta que tuvieron que despegarse por la necesidad de aire de ambos.  
-Y ahora dime, asi es como besa Viky?-dijo en un travieso tono de voz.  
-Claro que no-Dijo Hermione, dificultosamente por la falta de aire-Creo que el besaba mejor, sabes-Dijo provocando al chico.  
-Besaba mejor, eh?-dijo el pelirrojo.Y al instante la volvio a besar de aquella forma furiosa.  
Hermione estaba dsfrutando realmente del beso.Cada vez los dos chicos se descontrolaban mas.  
Hermione comenzo a jugar con los botones de la tunica del pelirrojo, mientras este la tenia agarrada por la cintura.  
-Bien, creo que no soy la unica que la esta pasando bien en la fiesta!-Interrumpio Ginny.  
Los dos se soltaron rapidamente, algo avergonzados.  
-Perdona Ginny..no es lo q..solo estabamos..no vayas a creer que..-intento explicarse Hermione.  
-Oh, no se preocupen por mi..yo solo vine a buscar cubos de hielo, solo cubos de hielo...solo yo, y los cubos...Hagan de cuenta que nunca me vieron-Dijo agarrando una cubetera y desapareciendo en la ventana que dava hacia el jardin.  
Los dos chicos, otra vez solos, soltaron una carcajada.  
-y bien?-dijo Ron de pronto, espectante de una respuesta.  
-Creo que no hace falta aclarar a quien prefiero besar, Ron-Dijo la chica divertida-A ti, obviamente!

La fiesta finalizo como todos esperaban, de maravillas.Los invitados se fueron retirando uno a uno, y lo novios tomaron un expreso hacia su luna de miel.Habia decidio realizar un viaje por toda Africa.  
La sra weasley y el sr weasley, luego de ayudar a arreglar el desorden ocacionado por la fiesta se dispusieron a ir a dormir, al igual que los gemelos.  
Sin embargo, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione, habian caminado hasta el algo cercano a la madriguera, para disfrutar de las ultimas horas de ese maravilloso dia.  
Ginny estaba abrazada a Harry, mirando el lago, y Ron estaba snetado al lado de Hermione y le tomaba la mano.  
Los dos ultimos parecian algo raros, como avergonzados..aun no se acostumbraban a que todo el mundo los vea juntos.Ginny noto esto ultimo, entonces dijo a Harry:  
-Harry, ven..acompaЯame a buscar...fresas...creo q hay un arbol alli-dijo dirigiendole una mirada significativa.  
-Ay, Ginny!...fresas?!, ahora?!...estoy cansado realmente, porq no nos quedamos aca y entonces..-comenzo Harry, pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.  
-Dije, q quiero recoger fresas Harry...vayamos a recojer fresas!-dijo con cara de "no puedo ser MAS obvia.  
-Gin..ni siquiera te gustan las fres.  
-Ahora si me gustan!-y le apreto la mano muy fuertemente.  
-Ay!-dijo primero el chico, pero despues adopto una postura de duda-Ohhhh...si...es verdad, te encantan las fresas, vamos-completС finalmente.  
-Oigan, estan ustedes dos bien?-pregunto Hermione con una mezcla de preocupacion y desconfianza.  
-Perfectos, nunca mejor!-dijo Ginny y levanto a Harry del piso de un tiron en la mano.  
Ambos chicos se alejaron.  
Ron habia quedado otra vez solo con Hermione.Adoraba estas situaciones, auqnue lo ponian realmente nervioso, aun asi las adoraba.  
Se acerco a la chica, y la abrazo, y luego beso.Y asi se quedaron abrazados mientras veian el hermoso amanecer en el lago.  
-Hermione, te adoro...relamente te adoro...eres lo que siempre quise-dijo Ron mirando al horizonte-y siempre te quice...desde el primer dia q te vi..siempre supe que eras la indicada..y si te lastime por cosas estupidas, como salir con Lavender, disculpame, en serio...soy un idiota, supongo que intentaba olvidarte, no lo se-Hermione se enternecio enorme con las palabras del pelirrojo- pero nunca pude..sabes cuanto me pesaba estar con lavender y amarte a ti..y solo poder decirtelo en cituaciones confusas..cuando me ayudaste esa noche de sexto con mis tares, y dije que te amaba...lo decia en serio Herms, lo decia muy en serio..solo q no estaba listo para hacerte ver q lo hacia en serio-dijo ahora dedicandole una dolida sonrisa a la chica.  
-Ron..todo esta bien...tu no eres el unico culpable..yo tambien fui muy estupida!..sabes cuantas ganas de ir contigo al baile de cuarto tenia?? sabes como deseaba mandar a Krum al diablo e ir contigo??...pero no podia, no queria herirlo tanto...pero termine hiriendome a mi mas-Finalizo empaЯandose los ojos.  
-Oh, no no no...no llores, nada de eso linda-dijo tiernamente secandole las lagrimas-ya paso, ya todo eso paso..y ahora, estamos juntos...y creo q nunca te lo pedi oficialmente..pero..-el pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta-quieres ser mi novia Hermione Granger?  
Hermione sonrio ampliamente.  
-Eres magnifico, lo sabias??...Por supuesto que quiero Ronald!  
Y ambos chicos se dieron un tierno, pero apasionado, beso.

-Hola chicos...disfrutando el noviazgo, eh?-Ginny y Harry ya estaban de vuelta.  
-Y las fresas?-pregunto Ron curioso.  
-Oh, eso...-comenzo la pelirroja- Harry se las termino todas-finalizo como si nada.  
Ron miro extraЯado.  
-No es q no te gustan las fresas Harry?  
-Si, eso creia yo tambien..hasta ahora-dijo el chico confundido.  
Ron se quedo pensativo unos minutos.  
-que egoista eres!..podias haber dejado alguna, no?-dijo al final.

Ese mismo dia, pero recien en la tarde, todos comenzaron a despertarse en La Madriguera.  
Ron se desperto y vio la cama de Harry vacia, asi que supuso que ya estaria abajo desayunando, asi q bajo.  
Y asi fue, ahi estaba el pelinegro, con Ginny y Hermione tomando un cafe(si, desayunando a las cuatro de la tarde masomenos.  
-Buenos dias Harry, buenos dias hermanita..papa, mama-dijo e hizo una reverencia- Herms-dijo dandole un besito en la mejilla.  
Se lo veia de muy buen humor a decir verdad.  
-Hijo, estas bine?..a que se deve este repentino cambio de humor?  
-Bien...creo que es hora de que lo sepan ya..asi que sin mas preambulos ni formalidades...Hermione y yo estamos saliendo-dijo el chico.  
-Oh, mi Ronnie!!!-la sra wealsey corrio a abrazarlo, y luego hizo lo mismo con Hermione-Estoy tan feliz hijo!..es fantastatico...quien lo diria, eh?  
Harry y ginny rompieron en risas.  
-Jajajajjaa...si, seguro, quien lo diria-dijo Ginny sarcastica-realmente si no me lo decian, nunca lo hubiera notado!..no es asi Harry?..jaja.  
-Bueno, bueno, ya!...suficiente-sentencio Ron.  
-Cuidalo mucho Hermione-dijo la sra Weasley sin prestar atencion a las risas de Ginny y Harry que aun no sesaban-es un gran chico-agrego mirando a Ron con ternura.  
-Lo se sra Weasley..creame, lo cuidare mucho-dijo y le dedico una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Los cuatro chico pasaron el resto de la tarde junto a los gemelos, en un paseo por el bosque.  
El dia no estaba muy bonito, sin embargo, pudieron disfrutar el paseo.  
-Esos dos si que estan disfrutando el paseo-dijo Ginny burlonamente a sus hermanos y a Harry, seЯalando hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione.  
Estaban sentados sobre una piedra, besandose abrazados.  
-Devo admitir que si mi hermano se va a enredar como una lombriz con alguien prefiero que esa sea Hermione, y no lavender-agrego, para risas de todos.

Los dias continuaron sin sobresaltos en La Madriguera.  
Era sabado por la maЯana, y Harry jugaba naipes explosivos con George.Los gemelos habian decidido tomarse unas vacaciones de la tienda, y quedarse algunos dias mas en La Madriguera.  
Ginny prendio la radio magica.  
Se escuchaba una bonita cancion melodica rock; y Ginny movia los pies al ritmo muy animada mientras ojeaba una revista.  
-"Bien, y asi pasaban Las Brujas de MacBeth, Eres mi unico unicornio"  
-Adoro esa cancion!-dijo Ginny -"..Estan ustedes escuchando La MaЯana de Polly, con la conduccion de Emperatriz Bout.  
-Porq le dicen Polly si se llama Emperatriz?-Pregunto Harry mirando el radio.  
-Shhhh!-lo cayo de pronto Ginny.  
-"Bien...escuchabamos a Las Brujas de MacBeth , tenemos excelentes noticias para todos los fanaticos.Las Brujas de MacBeth se estaran presentando el sabado 26 de este mes en el Auditorio Municipal, las entradas ya estan casi agotadas, apurense a conseguir la suya!...y si no lo hacen, aqui tenemos entradas para todos ustedes!, si..solo escuchen la maЯana de polly a partir del viernes proximo y enterense de como participar!...Ahora nos vamos con un tema de Leonilda Soho, "Solo quiero a mi Nogtail"  
-ESCUCHARON ESO!  
-Si!...apuesto a que sera un concierto genial-Dijo Hermione que hacia unos minutos habia entrado a la habitacion.  
-Sera genial Hermione, lo sera..Es el dia de mi cumpleaЯos!...y por eso, nosotros devemos estar ahi-dijo Ginny -Pero Ginn...escuchaste a la locutora..las entradas estan agot.  
-Casi agotadas amor, CASI agotadas...conseguiremos esas entradas, y sera el mejor de los cumpleaЯos!

Al dia siguiente Ginny se desperto muy temprano para comenzar a solucionar el tema de las entradas.  
-Bien...ya averigue lo necesario...devemos ir hasta la calle Willow Hilderon al 503, alli estan en venta las entradas.  
-Y cuanto salen las entradas Ginny?-Pregunto Ron.  
-Esa es la parte mala...en decir, no mala..pero.  
-Cuanto Ginny?  
-Bien...40 Galeones cada una...-dijo muy bajito -Que?!...oh, Ginny!...como se supone q vamos a pagar 140 galeones!  
-160, Ron...-lo corrijio Hermione.  
Ginny y Harry sonrieron.  
-Bien..da igual-dijo el pelirrojo ruborizandose y poniendose del color de su cabello por completo-Como conseguiremos ese dinero?  
-Yo puedo poner algo..no se...creo q tengo para aportar unos 50 galeones..-dijo Harry timidamente -Eres fantastico Harry, lo sabias?-y le dio un besito en la nariz al chico.  
-Bien...eso nos reduciria el gasto a 100 galeones...yo creo q tengo algo...-dijo Hermione -Yo tambien tengo algo ahorrado-Agrego pensativa Ginny.  
Pasaron unso instantes en los que nadie mas hablo.Entonces todos se quedaron mirando a Ron, como esperando que dijera algo.  
-Q pasa?...ah, no!...A mi no me miren...no tengo un Knut, estoy seco- y dio vuelta sus bolsillos,-ven?, seco!-Contesto el chico.  
-Miserable-Bromeo Ginny, a lo que todos rieron.

La tarde encontro a los cuatro chicos contado dinero en la mesa de la cocina de La Madriguera.  
-Bien..entre todos tenemos..-dijo Harry terminando de contar algunas monedas-...80 galeons, 16 sickles, y 4 Knuts-Finalizo el chico.  
Se hizo un silencio.Todos estaban algo desesperanzados.No era la cifra que esperaban, realmente les faltaba mucho para llegar al dinero que necesitaban.  
-Bien...-Ginny fue la q corto el silencio-No es imposible tampoco...solo nos faltan 80 galeones mas.  
-Ginny.."solo" 80 galeones?!-Dijo Ron mirandola fijo- Realmente creo que es imposible..nunca lograremos juntar ese dinero!, y menos en tan poco tiempo.  
-Podriamos pedirle a los gemelos...no se, es una idea-aventuro Hermione.

-Oh, no!  
-Olvidenlo!  
-Eso no pasara.  
-..ni hoy.  
-...ni nunca.  
Los cuatro chicos se quedaron ahi parados mirando a los gemelos fijamente.  
-Oh, vamos!...no nos miren asi...basta, ya!  
-Que son algunos galeones para ustedes, eh??...vamos, no les cuesta lo mas minimo!  
Los gemelos tibutearon un momento.  
-Oh, esta bien!..enviaremos una lechuza a Gringotts. y haremos la transferencia.  
-Gracias!-dijeron los cuatro chicos.  
Cuando se alejaban, la pelirroja dijo muy bajito, de manera q solo sus amigos pudieran escucharla:  
-Les dije que las caras tristes siempre funcionan...siempre-agrego en un tono melancolico.

Esa misma tarde, Harry acompaЯaria a los gemelos a Gringotts a sacar el monto de dinero para las entradas.  
Los tres chicos se dirigian hacia alli pasando por un callejon Diagon mucho mas vacio de lo usual.  
-Porq me trajeron a mi?-Pregunto el chico de repente y al pasar.  
-Veras..porq Ron es insoportable, Hermione esta obsecionada con los elfos, y Ginny simplemente esta loca...entonces vimos nuestras opciones, y solo nos quedaba el niЯo q sobrevivio...-Contesto Fred, sin darle mucha importancia..como si estuviera diciendolo al pasar.  
Harry resoplo una risotada y siguio caminando.  
Llegaron al banco, y entraron tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, Ginny estaba con los nervios de punta, Hermione hablaba mas de lo normal, y Ron trataba de tranquilizar la ansiedad de las dos anteriores.  
-No, pero piensalo-Le repetia Ginny a su hermano- q tal si no consiguen el dinero..q haremos entonces?!..q tal si Gringotts explota!, q haremos entonces.  
-Ay, no puedo creerlo-dijo Ron por lo bajo-Pueden tranquilizarse ya!..todo va a salir bien..vendran con el dinero, compraremos las entradas, e iremos al concierto, si!  
Las dos chicas asintieron mirando el suelo.  
-Pero que tal si.  
-Ginny!-la cayo Ron rapidamente.  
-Esta bien...lo siento, si?-Dijo apenada.  
Por unos minutos nadie hablo.Entonces Hermione rompio el silencio:  
-Ya estaran camino hacia aca?..saben q la calle es insegura, y q tal si.  
-Ahora tu Herms!  
-Disculpame...pero es q las cosas no son como antes y.  
La verborragia de la chica habia vuelto, pero esta vez el pelirrojo utilizo una tactica mucho mas eficiente, simplemente la beso con enojo.Un beso de esos era lo que Hermione necesitaba muchas veces.  
-Creo q te hare enojar mas seguido...jaja.  
Unos minutos despues atravezaron la puerta Harry, Fred y George.  
Ginny se levanto de su asiento disparada y se dirigio a ellos.  
-Y, bien?..q paso?  
Nadie respondio.Las caras de los tres chicos no eran nada bonitas.  
-Ohhh...no, no, no...esto no esta bien, verdad?-Dijo Hermione mientras iba llegando.  
Harry nego con la cabeza -Q es lo que paso??-pregunto Ron.  
-Bien...digamos q Gringotts no nos dejo sacar el dinero de tus hermanos...-Comenzo Harry, pero George lo interrumpio exasperado.  
-Digamos que esos duendes mugrosos no me dejan sacar mi dinero..digamos q "Plouflow", el duende titular es una revendo hijo de su.  
-George!-lo atajo Hermione -Disculpa Hermione..pero asi es..esos malditos duendes y su maldito banco!-Completo Fred.  
-Bien..en sintesis..no hay dinero...asi que supongo q no hay entradas...-Dijo Ginny tristemente.  
Realmente todos los chicos estaban tristes.  
-Un momento-comenzo a decir Hermione-Lo que no hay es el dinero de los gemelos...peor nadie dijo q no haya entradas aun.  
-Si, claro q las hay Hermione!-Le dijo Ginny sarcastica-Hay un pequeЯisimo problema, sabes??...con que tienes pensado comprarlas?!..en mi mundo las cosas se compran con dinero..a no ser que sepas de un lugar q venda las entradas por rabanitos, creo yo que estamos fritos Hermione!-Completo Ginny.  
Hermione la miro con los ojos entrecerrados -Muy graciosa..no, no conozco ningun lugar q venda entradas por rabanitos...Pero estaba pensando en conseguir el dinero por algun otro lado q no sean tus hermanos.  
-Si estabas pensando en mis padres, olvidalo Hermione..-comenzo Ron, pero Hermione lo interrupio antes de que terminara, sin prestar la mas minima atencion en lo q este habia dicho.  
-Podriamos trabajar hasta juntar el dinero...No puede ser tan dificil, somos cuatro personas..yo creo q lo juntaremos antes de fin de mes.  
Los otros tres chicos no dijeron nada...simplemente se quedaron ahi, mirando a la chica.  
-Bien..entiendo, no les gusto la idea...esta bien, ya veremos q.  
-Es estupenda Herms!-Dijo Ginny feliz de la vida.  
Hermione le sonrio alegre, por el contrario Harry y Ron la miraron con cierta amargura.

El dia siguiente amanecio espectacular.Un sol hermoso, y una fresca brisa componian una maЯana casi perfecta.  
La sra Weasley habia preparado wafles para el desayuno, lo q la habia convertido, en dos segundos, en la maЯana perfecta para los muchachos.  
Harry y Ginny ya estaban desayunando, y Hermione habia ido a despertar a Ron, ya que se estaba tardando mucho.  
Al rato los dos llegaron de la mano.  
-mmmm...wafles, mama?..delicioso!...De fresa!-Dijo el pelirrojo con el tono de un niЯo asombrado.  
El chico comio su wafle en paz por los siguientes cinco minutos.Hasta q Ginny se dirigio a el para hablarle.  
-Bien, hermanito...desayuna rapido, q hoy buscaremos trabajo!-dijo muy animada.  
-Ohhh, ya lo se...tenias q recordarmelo?-dijo.Luego pensativo agrego-pensandolo bien..tenias q recordarlo.  
-Que dijiste?  
-No, nada..no dije absolutamente nada-Y siguio comiendo su wafle, solo q con mas amargura que hace unos cinco segundos.  
Termino de desayunar, y enseguida los cuatro se diriguieron a la sala.  
-Mama, estaremos en la sala...pensando como-pero Ginny le piso el pie fuertemente-ayyy!  
-En la sala hablando sobre...cosas de chicas-Harry la miro fijo- ...Chicos... - se corrijio enseguida.Ahora Hermione la miro fijo.- Chicas..y chicos..-dijo la pelirroja finalmente.  
No muy convencida, la sra weasley se retiro hacia la cocina otra vez.  
Una vez en la sala, Ron pregunto:  
-Porq no le podemos decirle nada?  
-ayyy..a veces dudo q seamos familiares Ron...si le decimos a mama intentara darnos el dinero ella, sabes como es de orgullosa.  
-Pero q tiene eso de mal...-comenzo Ron, pero no pudo terminar la frase.  
-Ni lo pienses Ron...no quiero ponerlos en gastos.  
-Tu hermana tiene razon, Ronald-Dijo Hermione, acariciando la roja cabellera del chico.  
-Oh, de acuerdo!-Contesto un resignado Ron.  
Tres segundos despues, Harry saco un cuaderno, y una pluma.Y Ginny un diario..no era el profeta..se veia mucho mas pequeЯo q el profeta..el diario llevaba impreso el nombre de "El Matutino Londinense, las noticias que al mago le interesan.  
-Bien...q tenemos pensando hacer.  
Los cuatro pensaron.Y pensaron, y pensaron.  
Asi estuvieron un buen rato.Nadie sabia q decir.  
El silencio era interrumpido por un "q tal si" por parte de Ron, q pronto era callado por un "no, olvidalo" de alguno de los tres restantes.  
Cuando la siuacion ya se habia extendido por unos cuarenta minutos, Hermione fue la que, ya exasprada, hablo:  
-Bien..ya..estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso...algo hay q hacer, nos repartiremos tareas...Ron, quita esa cara de velorio, por dios...bien, Ginny, tu cantas, no?-dijo dirigiendose a la pelirroja.  
La chica, algo sorprendida, asintio.  
-Bueno...tu cantas..necesitamos de alguien que toque algun instrumento...Yo, no se tocar ninguno..Ron, tu?  
-No, el tampoco-contesto Gnny, como para ahorrar tiempo.  
Ron entrecerro los ojos mirandola con odio.  
-Ella tiene razon..no se tocar nada-dijo dirigiendose a la castaЯa.  
Entonces todos miraron a Harry.  
-Bien, si...se algo de guitarra..pero a q viene eso Hermione?  
-Ya lo veran.  
-Oh, no..quiero verlo ahora mismo!  
-Aggg..esta bien!..Ginny y tu, cantaran para la gente.  
-Cantar?..-pregunto el chico.  
-...para la gente?-completo Ginny Hermione los miro exasperada.  
-Si...cantar, para la gente..en alguna plaza o algo asi..vamos, sacaremos bastante dinero..yo no veo muchas mas opciones, saben?..es trabajo de poco tiempo, asi ademas podran hacer otra cosa.  
Harry y Ginny lo pensaron un minuto, Luego la miraron y dijeron:  
-Ay, de acuerdo...lo haremos...solo por el concierto.  
-Genial!  
-Un minuto...Ron, saca esa sonrisa de estupido...q haran ustedes dos entonces?!-pregunto Ginny.  
-Es lo q estaba apunto de ver-contesto la castaЯa, y tomo el periodico.  
Lo ojeo un largo rato.Luego leyo:  
-Paseo de mascotas magicas, entre 16 y 20 aЯos.No importa la experiencia.buenas propinas -Supongo q esta bien-contesto el pelirrojo-q tan dificil puede ser, no.

Ginny se encontraba practicando algunas canciones muy bonitas, mientras Harry hablaba con Hermione y Ron.  
-Bien..ahora solo los dizfrases y ya estan listos para salir a ganarse la vida!-dijo animadamente la chica.  
Harry la miro con sorpresa -Dizfrases?!...como? a q te refieres?  
-Si..no piensas q seria un poco extraЯo ver al chico q sobrevivio cantando por unas monedas?  
-ExtraЯo, sin mencionar peligroso...-Agrego Ron.  
-Supongo q tienen razon...esta bien, acepto lo de los dizfrases.

-Saben q?...pensandolo mejor, NO ACEPTO LO DE LOS DIZFRASES..-Dijo un hombre que parecia un vagabundo muy sucio.Era Harry.  
-No puedo creer q estemos haciendo esto-Dijo una mujer de extravagantes lentes negros, y cabello castaЯo, muy corto.Era Ginny Ron y Hermione se rieron.  
-Pensandolo bien-dijo dirigiendoles una mirada-Si, puedo creerlo...estan locos, lo sabian, no?  
-Jjaja..agradece q no pasaras todo el dia juntando el popo de alguna lechuza, si?  
-Bien...tienes razon..devo estar feliz por mi condicion-dijo sacandose los horribles lentes, y mirandolos con asco.  
En ese momento se oyo una voz de una mujer proveniente de las escaleras.  
-Chicos...donde estan?..yo saldre con su padre un rato..Ginny??..Ron?  
En el cuarto los cuatro chicos se davan miradas desesperadas.  
-Ay, no!..tu mama Ron.  
-Tranquilos..Giny y Harry, escondanse...Tu Herms, sigueme la corriente.  
La sra weasley abrio la puerta.  
-Madre!..q pasa?  
-Ronald..donde esta Ginny? esta ahi contigo?  
-Oh..ella...esta...esta con Harry..-Dijo muy poco disimuladamente -Donde estan?..porq los he estado buscando.  
-Si..estan en...estan viendo...ver...viendo ver si...llueve!  
Hermione lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y murmuro "no puedo creerlo.  
-Ron?..estan viendo ver si llueve??..pero si es un dia espectacular!  
En ese momento Hermione tomo las riendas de la situacion:  
-Oh, si!..lo q pasa es q..fueron a ver si llovia...en polonia...es q le explique a Ginny como utilizar la television..la q el sr weasley trajo del ministerio..y estan viendo el reporte del clima polaco-finalizo la chica con una amplia, falsa, y muy nerviosa sonrisa.  
-Ah!, eso lo explica todo..ese bendito aparato, la tevevision...tendras q explicarle a Arthur tambien como funciona, cariЯo- dijo la sra weasley sonriendo-Bien..si los ven diganles q salgo con su padre un rato, si Ron?  
-De acuerdo mami!..disfruten..vuelvan tarde..si desean volver tarde..sino vuelvan temprano..aunque mejor, vuelvan tarde- Dijo el chico atolondradamente.  
La sra Weasley lo miro extraЯadisima.  
-Ohh...supongo q si...lo q digas amor..cuidense, adios.  
Y diciendo esto bajo las escaleras.  
Ron cerro la puerta.  
Hermione, ahora senatada en una de las camas, muy satisfecha dijo:  
-Aceptalo amorcito..estas perdido sin mi..jaja -Ah, si, como no...Polonia Herms!  
-"Fueron a ver si llueve"-Dijo Ginny imitando la gruesa voz de Ron mientras salia del escondite con Harry-Por lo menos fue mas creible q eso..jaja.  
Ron se sento al lado de la chica con amargura.Aunque cuando esta le dio un beso la amargura del chico parecio haberse escapado por completo.  
-Bien, niЯo de la cicatriz...es hora de ir a ver si llueve!-dijo Ginny dandole la guitarra a Harry.

Hermione y Ron estaban esperando para recoger a la segunda mascota del dia.La primera no habia sido tan dificil. Un Puffskein era algo muy facil de cuidar, realmente.  
Ya estaban listos para la segunda mascota del dia.  
Mientras esperaban q el dueЯo de la casa, una lujosa aunque algo excentrica mansion, trajera a "Plums", Ron le dijo a Hermione:  
-En verdad creo q estaba en lo correcto..la primer mascota fue muy sencilla de cuidar..q tan dificil puede ser esta, no?-dijo con una sonrisa-Ademas, Plums es nombre de mascota bonita.  
Pero en ese momento, algo borro la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

La cancion habia terminado, el publico aplaudia en la avenida, todo habia salido perfecto.  
-Cantaste muy bien Ginny-Dijo Harry al oido de su novia.  
-Melancolia Harry, mi nombre es Melancolia...y el tuyo Desmucio, recuerdalo-Dijo la chica divertida-Bien, muchas gracias- Dirijiendose al publico ahora-Bien, gracias..mi compaЯero Harr..Desmucio...pasara con la gorra,a quienes quieran contribuir con nuestra noble causa, se los agradecemos muchisimo!  
Harry hizo lo q la chica habia dicho y paso una gorra por todos los presentes.La mayoria dejaba dinero sin ningun problema y muy felices por el espectaculo que acaban de presenciar.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias..yo tambien los quiero..gracias- Ginny no se cansaba de recibir los alagos del publico y de agradecerlos.  
Harry termino de hacer su tarea, y se acerco a Ginny.  
-Bien, Melancolia, creo q podriamos tocar algunas canciones mas, personas nuevas estan llegando.  
-De acuerdo..aun hay tiempo para algunas canciones mas creo.  
-Bien..entonces tocarem...ay, no!-el rostro del chico se puso muy palido.  
-Que pasa Harry!  
El chico no contesto, simplemente seЯalo algo entre el publico.  
Ahora tambien Ginny estaba palida.

-Bien...tacha lo de "no puede ser tan dificil", si?-Dijo Ron, mientras el y su novia descansaban en un banco.  
Estaban sucios, despeinados, y agotados.  
-Cuidar un dragon bebe no es nada, absolutamente nada facil.  
-Ademas son ilegales!..no puedo creer q ese hombre lo tuviera en la casa!..y nos lo diera para cuidarlo..estuvimos en lo correcto en decirle lo q paso..teniamos q contarle de la quemadura en tu brazo.  
-..de la chamuscada de tu cabello.  
-Si, eso...tambien cuando te dio una bofetada con su cola..oh, y el araЯaso cuando cruzabamos la avenida 55.  
-No olvides el ojo negro.  
-Como olvidar el ojo negro.  
Ambos suspiraron.Sabian q el descanso habia terminado. y que aun faltaban tres casas mas.

-No, no, no, no...esto esta mal, muy mal.  
-Lo se..no tienes q decirmelo!..que se supone que hacen mis padres aqui!  
-Ay, dios..si nos descubren, estamos fritos.  
-Espera, espera un segundo...porq??..q estamos haciendo mal, eh?-Dijo Ginny desafiante.  
-Ginny...ellos piensan que estamos en tu sala viendo las noticias polacas, por el amor de dios!-Contesto el chico exasperado.  
-Buen punto, Desmecio.  
Ambos se quedaron asi, por unos segundos, sin hacer nada, mientras la gente gritaba a viva voz "otra, otra"  
-Harry, vamonos..quizas aun no nos reconocieron..hay q irse..y ahora.  
-Bien-se dirigio hacia el publico, tapandose con la gorra para que los sres weasley no los vieran-Publico, adorado publico..Melancolia y Dezmucio se retiraran...gracias a todos por su colaboracion..adios!  
Y diciendo esto los dos chicos se escabulleron por un costado.Luego atravezaron el publico pasando en cuatro patas.  
-Vamos Harry...apurate..aun no estamos a salvo-Dijo Ginny susurrando-Harry?..me oyes?..Harry!..donde..ay, no...esto esta muy mal!  
Algunos metros detras, Harry se habia topado con el pie del sr Weasley, haciendo q este se tropezara.  
-Oh..perdon, diculpe...es q tengo prisa..perdoneme-Dijo el chico, mirando hacia la direccion opuesta al sr Weasley,para que este no lo viera.  
-Esta bien...solo fue..un golpe- en ese momento se detuvo a mirar al chico- Usted me recuerda a alguien, sabe?.. no nos conocemos, seguro?  
-Oh, completamente seguro!..nunca le he visto..en toda mi vida, se lo aseguro..nunca olvido una cara.  
Y diciendo esto, salio corriendo, dejando al Sr Weasley atonito en el lugar.

La Noche llego y los cuatro chicos se reuniron en la Madriguera.  
Ron y Hermione llegaron primero, y unos minutos despues, Harry y Ginny se les sumaron.  
Los Sres.Weasley aun no llegaban.  
Ron y Hermione tomaban un vaso de jugo de calabaza, cuando los otros se acercaron a saludarlos.  
-Q tal su dia?-Dijo Ginny, muy agitada.  
-Oh..podria decirse que...interesante-Contesto Hermione con sarcasmo mientras le dava un trago a su jugo.  
-Si, muy interesante...si consideras interesante cuidar a un dragon, a algo parecido a una rata mutante, a un gusamoco con problemas digestivos-En ese moento Ginny hizo un gesto de repugnancia- y a demas bestias extraЯas, asquerosas y malhumoradas..si, un dia interesantisimo hermanita.  
-Problemas digestivos?-Pregunto Harry sirviendose del jugo.  
Hermione lo miro, y un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo.  
-Todavia intento borrar ese recuerdo, sabes?-agrego la chica mirando al vacio.  
-Como les fue a ustedes?  
-Bien..hasta q tus padres llegaron.  
-Mis padres?  
-Si..papa y mama estaban ahi..por suerte nosotros ya habiamos tocado.Asi q simplemente nos fuimos rapido para que no nos vieran.Claro que no antes de que el niЯo con la cicatriz tirar al piso a papa.  
-Como!  
-Larga historia-contesto malhumorado Harry.  
-Pero lo importante es q conseguimos dinero.Solo habra que aguantar un par de dias mas y ya tendremos todo lo necesario.  
-Oh, no...yo no vuelvo a cuidar una bestia de esas nunca mas..estan locas si creen que hare eso!  
-Y Desmucio no piensa presentarse otra vez en publico.  
Ginny esboso una pequeЯa, aunque cansada, sonrisa.  
-No...ni siquiera se me habia pasado por la cabeza, quedense tranquilos.Encontraremos trabajos nuevos.MaЯana consultaremos el matutino nuevamente.

Los trabajos que siguieron no fueron para nada mejores que los anteriores.  
El quinto dia de trabajo, y ya el ultimo para alegria de los jovenes, Harry llego de su trabajo muy cansado.  
La situacion que se encotro al atravezar la puerta no era muy buena; Ron tenia la cara llena de golpes y cortaduras, un ojo negro, y la ropa muy maltrecha.Hermione le curaba una raspada, mientras le recirminaba algo:  
-Ronald..no habia necesidad...fue realmente estupido..aunque algo de razon tienes..es decir, fue tierno..pero fue estupido...y mirate ahora...debias hacerlo..pero no debiste!-La chica se veia realmente confundida.  
Ron se alejo de ella, para verla mas claramente.Ya asi se quedo por unos segundos.Atonito, mirando a la chica.  
Luego, sonrio:  
-Eres la chica mas extraЯa y complicada que jamas he conocido en mi vida, Hermione.Y por eso me gustas, supongo.  
La chica sonrio.  
En ese momento Ginny llego, con unas botellitas de lo que parecian pociones.  
-Harry..ya llegaste..como estas?  
-Bien, Ginn..algo cansado...pero que es lo que paso aqui?  
-Oh..bien.  
-Es una larga historia Harry, realmente creo que-Comenzo Harmione, pero Ginny la interrumpio.  
-Unos de los empleados de la tienda de hongos le dijo a Hermione sagre sucia.  
-Ohh..sabes que es una idiotes Herms, no tiene porq..-comenzo Harry, peor Ginny hizo seЯales de que se callara.  
-Aun no termino...le dijo sangre sucia, exactamente despues de intentar propasarse con ella, y de decirle que Ron era un bueno para nada que no la merecia.Entonces Ronald, que estaba en el cuarto contiguo, escucho la conversacion, y digamos que, acordo cuentas con el chico este..-Finalizo Ginny mientras destapaba una pocion Harry se quedo mudo.  
-La parte buena es que Mathew Maccmillan no se porpasara mas en el trabajo con una chica..aunch Herms!..La mala es que no nos echaron, y no..Ginny eso arde..nos pagaron ni medio Galeon.-Acoto Ron, hablando dificultosamente mientras Hermione y Ginny le limpiaban las heridas.  
-Lo siento muhco chicos.  
-oh, no Harry, esta bien..igualmente creo que llegamos con el dinero, no te preocupes.Yo recibi buenas propinas como camarera hoy.  
-Genial...si..yo cobre bien tambien.El sr Timbort dijo que nunca vio a un chico limpiar los baЯos del bar con tanta raЛdez y eficacia-Dijo el chico sarcasticamente.  
Ginny solto una carcajada.  
-Q bueno amor...encontraste tu profecion..porq ser auror si puedes limpiar baЯos, no?  
Todos soltaron una carcajada.Incluso Ron, no sin despues retorcerse del dolor.

Harry y Ginny se habian ido a cambiar y a peinar, para que los sres Weasley no notaran que habian trabajado todo el dia.Hermione seguia en la cocina con Ron.  
-Bien, Ron..un poco mas de esto, y ya esta.En unos dias te sentiras como nuevo...Te duele mucho, no?-agrego la chica en un tono dulce.  
-La verdad..si..jaja..pero con una nefermera como tu, el dolor no es problema-Le contetso mirandola con una sorisa.  
-Te amo Ron...demaciado.  
Esto dejo atonito al chico.Es decir, sabia que Hermione lo queria.Pero escucharla decirlo, asi..era como algo shokeante.  
-Yo tambien Herms...pero sabes que necesitaria ahora?  
-Que necesitas?..otra venda?  
-No...no necesito mas vendas.  
-Un vaso de agua?  
-Tampoco...necesito algo que me curara mas que todas estas pociones..Un beso de la chica mas hermosa de todo el mundo.  
-Oh, no lo se...habra que ver si la chica esta acepta.  
-Bien, quice hacerlo por las buenas Doctora, mire que usted me obligo.  
Y muy tiernamente, le robo un beso.

A la maЯana siguiente los chicos habian acordado ir a comprar las entradas.  
Tuvieron que inventarle a los padres de los weasley que habian estado ayudando en el negocio de los gemelos durante la semana, para poder juntar el dinero.  
-Oye..porq no hicimos eso desde el principio??-Le consulto Ron a su hermana.  
-Porq tus hermanos son unos tiranos, Ron-Contesto la chica como si lo que habia dicho fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.  
Los cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia la calle Willow Hilderon al 503, donde comprarian las entradas.  
Viajaron mas de media hora en el autobus matutino. Algo mucho mas agradable que el autobus noctambulo, por cierto.  
Una vez abajo del autobus, intentaron ubicar hacia donde devian ir.  
-Bien, Ron..tu dijiste que sabias como llegar, no?-Dijo Hermione algo irritada, ya que habia tenido una pequeЯa discucion con el pelirrojo en el camino.  
-Por supuesto que lo se-Dijo, y saco el papel de su bolsillo detenidamente-Deven ser unas tres cuadras..hacia la derecha, si...tres cuadras a la derecha exactamente.  
-Bien, apuremosnos, no quiero quedarme sin entrada-Dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar mas rapido.  
Camiran tres cuadras, y no encontraron la calle.  
-Ronald, estas absolutamente seguro que sabes donde es, no?  
-Por supuesto que si, q crees?-Dijo con aires de ofensa-Solo faltan unas cinco cuadras hacia nuestra izquierda.  
Caminaron esas cinco cuadras, mas unas diez mas, pero nunca encontraron la dichosa calle.  
Habian estado ya tres cuartos de hora caminando, cuando Ginny se paro en seco y exclamo:  
-Ya!..no caminare ni una cuadra mas!..perdimos muchisimo tiempo, si encontramos entradas a esta hora sera un milagro.  
-Pero les digo que aqui dice que son dos cuadras mas hacia..-Dijo Ron mirando su mapa.  
-Dime Ronald..estas seguro que sabes donde vamos, no?..porq te digo que tengo mis buenas dudas-Dijo Hermione enojada.  
-Por supesto q si!...no ven?, el mapa dice q..-pero en ese momento se quedo leyendo su mapa con la mirada atonita-Bien..escuchen..puede que me haya equivocado un poco, ahora que veo bien en el mapa.  
Los tres chicos miraron al cuarto con una expresion desesperada en el rostro.  
-Cuanto es "un poco" Ron?-pregunto Hermione muy despacio, con los dientes apretados, conteniendo su ira.  
-Unas...20, o 30 cuadras?-Dijo en un tono mucho mas agudo que el habitual.  
Hermione se puso roja de enojo.Lo miro al pelirrojo directo a los ojos, y cuando abrio la boca, Ginny le susurro a Harry:  
-Esto va a ponerse feo, creeme.  
-RONALD WEASLEY!-vocifero Hermione en el mediod e la calle-No lo puedo creer!..no puedes ser tan idiota!..treinta cuadras??..oh, no, peor.."quizas treinta cuadras"..ni siquieras sabes cuanto nos has desviado!..nos haces ir por cualquier camino, y encima no sabes cuanto nos desviamos?!..eres increible!..todo porq eh?, por lo mismo que te dije en el autobus, eres tan orgulloso que no puedes aceptar que te equivocaste!..no puedo creerlo..miranos ahora, miranos.  
El chico escucho todo lo que su novia le gritaba con los ojos muy abiertos.Por un momento no reacciono, pero al segundo el tambien estaba rojo de ira.  
-Oh!..pero miren quien esta hablando?!..tu me hablas de orgullo Hermione, tu??...si, me equivoque bien!..pero tu tampoco sabias como llegar, asi q no me culpes!  
-Si te culpo pedazo de inutil!..tu eras el que estaba a cargo!..eres un engreido orgulloso, y estupido!-la chica estaba tan enojada que ya no sabia lo que decia.  
Ron estaba rojo como un tomate, y vociferaba cosas inentendibles.  
-Y tu que?..eres una orgullosa, malcriada, e histerica rata de biblioteca!  
-Tu...tu me dijiste...no puedo creer que...-en ese momento Hermione tomo una actitud mas calmada, y muy despacio dijo- Eso, Ronald Weasley, fue lo ultimo que escuchaste de mi, y lo ultimo que quiero escuchar de ti.Por favor, no me hables mas, hasta que yo lo decida, entendidos?  
-Entendidos..tampoco pensaba hacerlo, no te preocupes.  
-Callate rata orgullosa-Le contesto Hermione.  
El ambiente quedo realmente tenso.Ni Harry ni Ginny querian ser los primeros en hablar.Sin embargo, la chica lo hizo.  
-Bien..que bueno que-Ginny intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas-..se entendieron.Ahora, si me permiten el mapa, devemos ir por las entradas.  
Ginny los guio nuevamente hasta la direccion correcta.Llegaron alli y se econtraron con unas oficinas muy bonitas.  
Subieron hasta el cuarto piso, y en una de las ventanillas preguntaron por las entradas.  
-Oh, lo siento. Las entradas estan agotadas-Les contesto una sonriente seЯorita.  
-No, usted no me entiende..no sabe lo que hicimos para conseguir el dinero, no puede venir ahora usted y decirme que simplemente estan agotadas.Deven quedar algunas..vamos, se que tiene que quedar algunas-Le contetso Ginny en un tono desesperado.  
-Lo lamento mucho.No puedo hacer nada por ustedes. Que tengan un buen dia!  
Ninguno de los cuatro se movio de la ventanilla.Es mas, Ron se acerco mas a ella.Se pego al vidrio y algo nervioso, le grito a la cajera:  
-NO!, NO TENDREMOS UN MALDITO BUEN DIA!..Digame algo seЯorita..alguna vez tuvo usted que limpiar desechos de gusamoco?!..DIGAMELO!, ALGUNA VEZ TUVO QUE HACERLO.  
-Mire sr, no es mi culpa que ya no queden entradas, les voy a pedir que se retiren por favor-La cajera parecia bastante perturbada por la actitud del chico.  
-NO, NO ME IRE! AUN NO HE TERMINADO CON USTED!..sabe, no es agradable limpiarlos!...tampoco lo es tener que cuidar a un dragon bebe, no, no lo es...sabe como dejo mi ojo esa bestia, LO SABE?!!..Este chico-Y trajo hacia el a Harry de un tiron-..este chico limpio 15 baЯos en media hora!!..15 BAяOS!!..hemos hecho lo imposible para conseguir esas malditas entradas, para que ahora usted venga y simplemente nos diga, con esa patetica y mal nacida sonrisa que ya estan agotadas!..ME ENTENDIO.  
La chica se quedo mirando a Ron atonita, y algo asustada.  
-Bien..intente que lo entendieron por las buenas chicos.Seguridad!

-Bien hecho Ron...solucionaste mucho con tu actitud de maniatico alli adentro-Dijo Hermione sarcastica.  
Los cuatro estaban sentados en el cordon de la vereda.  
-Bien..acepto que no fue lo mas acertado, pero.  
-Pero nada, Hermione tiene razon...eso que hiciste fue de maniatico-Dijo Ginny.  
-Que querian que hiciera?!...estaba desesperado!  
-Yo te entiendo, amigo-Dijo Harry dandole unas palmadas-Pero si fue un poco de maniatico, aceptalo.  
-La parte buena es que ahora tenemos 20 galeons cada uno- Comento Ginny con voz amarga.

Volvieron a La Madrguera una hora mas tarde, no sin antes pasar por el mercado a comprar toneladas de chocolates.  
Sentados en la cocina, los cuatro estaban callados, devorando las barras de chocolate.  
Ginny, como de costumbre, fue la primera en hablar.  
-No es justo.Nos esforzamos tanto-Mientras hablaba agitaba la barra de chocolate-Es decir, porq nos pasa justo a nosotros, diganmelo??-Completo dandole un mordisco a su chocolate.  
-Supongo que era algo que tenia que pasar, no?-Dijo Hermione dejando su barra sobre la mesa, e intentando converserse a si misma-Es decir..tampoco es que tuvieramos tantas ganas, o si?  
-Hermione, no intentes mentirte a ti misma, por favor-Contesto Harry abriendo otro de las chocolates.  
-Si, tiene razon-Dijo la chica, mirando al vacio-Pero es que..no podemos quedarnos deprimidos comiendo chocolates compulsivamente toda la tarde!  
-Por mi esta bien-Dijo Ron amargado.  
-Yo igual-Acoto Ginny.  
Hermione abrio la boca para decirles algo, pero no lo hizo.  
Entonces Harry dijo:  
-Que tal si pongo un poco de musica?  
Acto seguido prendio la radio, donde justamente sonaba una cancion de Las Brujas de MacBeth.  
Ginny comenzo a sollosar, atragantandose con su barra de chocolate.  
-Bien creo que no fue tan buena idea..Ginny, no llores, vamos..De acuerdo, la apag.  
-No no, espera..-Dijo Ron de pronto, escupiendo un poco de chocolate.  
Entonces la locutora comenzo a hablar:  
-"Esas eran Las Brujas de MacBeth...estaran tocando en la ciudad este fin de semana, y las entradas estan agotadas.Su unica oportunidad de verlos en vivo, la tenemos nosotros"  
-Esa puede ser nuestra oportunidad chicos!-Dijo Ginny secandose los ojos.  
-"Las reglas del juego son las siguientes.Les dare un acertijo, la respuesta al mismo es la direccion a la que deven llegar en menos de media hora, el tiempo comienza a correr en cuanto yo diga "MacBeth".Haremos pasar a las primeras diez personas que lleguen.Entre ellas, las cinco personas con la mejor razon por la cual deven ir al recital, se llevaran cuatro entradas de excelente ubicacion!.Todo entendido"  
-Oh, si...vamos Polly, dinos la pregunta!-dijo Harry exasperado.  
-"Lo que todos esperaban..el acertijo..es el siguiente, escuchen bien, porq no lo repetiremos.."Querido, no existen las pociones para el amor", la direccion esta en la vida del receptor..bien, ese fue el acertijo..tiene cinco minutos antes de que yo diga la palabra magica, y comienza el juego..Mientras tanto, escucharemos un tema de Juego de hipogrifos, una banda escosesa en real ascenso estos ultimos dias"-Y comenzo a sonar una cancion bastante rockera.  
Los chicos habian escuchado atentamente la consigna, y sus cerebros estaban a mil por hora.  
-"Querido, no existen las pociones para el amor", la direccion esta en la vida del receptor-Ginny repetia la frase una y otra vez, buscandole una explicacion.  
-Vamos Hermione, si tu no lo sacas, nadie lo hara, creeme-Le dijo Harry a su amiga.  
-Estoy pensando, estoy pensando...pero no es tan simple!...a ver..escuche esa frase en algun lado lo se..pero donde, donde...pociones de amor...Ronald, traeme algun libro de historia magica, rapido.  
Al minuto, el chico volvio con un pesado libro, que Hermione comenzo a ojear desesperadamente.  
-A ver, a ver..no, no..si, aqui esta!-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
La cara de Ginny se habia iluminado.  
-Esto tiene que ser: "Principe Michel de Gretow IV: Principe de Francia, luego Rey de la misma, era un hombre muy inteligente, y talentoso para la magia.Entre sus creaciones mas reconocidas, esta la primer pocion de amor conocida en el mundo magico.La historia dice que Michel habria creado la pocion luego de que la Duquesa de PONER ALGO, se burlo de la invitacion que el joven le hizo para el baile de mascaras anual diciendole que "no existian pociones para el amor".Por lo visto su pocion tuvo el efecto deseados, ya que la duquesa en cuestion contrajo matrimonio con Gretow transformandose en el rey y la reina de francia durante un corto periodo de tiempo, ya que ambos murieron tragicamente de una viruela morada"  
-Eso es!...la direccion deve ser calle Gretow!-Dijo Ginny animada-Hermione eres un genio!  
-Si que lo eres amor!-Dijo Ron, quien parecia dispuesto a olvidar la pelea que habian tenido.  
-Gracias Ginny...Ron, te pedi que no me hablaras a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario-Dijo la chica cambiando su tono por uno muy frio.  
-Oh, vamos Herms!..no puedes perdonarme??..por favor, perdoname, no quiero estar peleado contigo.  
-Hace falta mas que una disculpa Ron-Dijo Hermione con el mismo tono frio en su voz.  
-Chicos, ya dijo la palabra!-Dijo Harry que estaba escuchando la radio-Desde ahora en adelante solo tenemos media hora.  
-Podemos tomar las escobas, vamos-Dijo Ginny.  
-Esperen, esperen-Dijo Hermione pensativa-Aun no sabemos a donde vamos..calle Gretow..pero cual es el numero?  
Ella, Harry y Ginny se quedaron en silencio.  
-Ron, que buscas?-pregunto Harry-deja de leer ese libro!, tenemos un problema aqui.  
Ron no lo escucho, y copio un numero en un papelito pequeЯo.  
-Ron? escuchaste a Harry?  
-Por supuesto hermanita..aqui tienen la direccion-Dijo extendiendole el papel.  
-Un momento..como es q?  
-"la direccion esta en la vida del receptor".."..mientras que algunos historiadores dicen que el principe nacio un 26 de julio, otros dicen que fue un 27"  
-Y eso que?-Dijo Ginny, esperando mas informacion.  
-si a 27 le sumamos 26, nos queda 53..y ese, es el numero al que devemos ir mi queria hermanita.  
Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.Estas no eran actitudes muy normales en Ron.  
-Sorprendente..realmente-Dijo Hermione, sin darse cuenta que lo decia.  
-Si, no?..eso tampoco es suficiente.  
-Callate..de acuerdo, fue bastante imprecionante..pero que no se te suba, seguimos peleados.  
-Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, vamos.  
-Ginny, Harry, esperen-Dijo Hermione-Yo no voy.  
-Porq no.  
-Primero, no se volar en escoba.Segundo, alguien tiene que explicarle a tus padres donde estan ustedes, y las escobas-Explico la chica.  
-Tienes razon.Bien, suerte con mis padres..se atacaran cuando sepan que tomamos las escobas.Vamos Ron, nos vamos.  
Y asi, los tres chicos despegaron en sus escobas.

LLegaron a la avenida Gretow, bajaron de sus escobas, y corrieron hasta el numero 53 de la misma.No fue dificil notar donde era esto, ya que estaba lleno de gente amontonada gritando.  
-Como se supone que vamos a entrar ahi??..hay muchisima gente antes que nosotros-Dijo Harry elevando el tono de su voz por sobre los gritos de la gente.  
-Vamos, si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos.-Le contesto Ron abriendose paso entre la gente.  
Llego un momento en que ya no podian avanzar mas.Entonces Ginny grito:  
-Tengo una idea.  
-Que?-dijo Harry -Que tengo una idea! Esperen aqui.  
Ron y Harry se quedaron alli, mirando lo que la chica hacia.  
Ginny se ubico entre dos chicas, y dijo con una voz muy aguda.  
-Hey, ese no es Harry Potter?..el niЯo que sobrevivio?..miren, q guapo es!  
La chicas se giraron enseguida hacia donde Harry estaba.  
-MIREN, AHI ESTA HARRY POTTER!-Grito una.  
Entonces una avalancha de gente se dirigio directo al chico.  
-Ginny, que has hecho?-le dijo su hermano.  
-Oh, lo siento!..lo se, cree un mounstro..pero era la unica forma de pasar..ahora hay mucho mas espacio.  
-Dios, estas loca...yo ire por el concurso, tu intenta sacar al chico de la cicatriz con vida.  
-De acuerdo!..suerte!  
Ron saludo a su hermana, y se adentro entre la gente que quedaba para poder llegar al estudio de radio.

Hermione prendio el radio.Otra vez se escuchaba la simpatica voz de la locutora.  
-"Ya se ha terminado el tiempo amigos.Y ya tenemos a nuestros diez finalistas..escucharan las razones de todos ellos, y ustedes desde sus casas decidiran quienes deven ganar las entradas.Recuerden enviar las lechuzas bajo el sistema de la nueva via rapida de "La lechuza activa", unica empresa con mas de cien sucursales en la cuidad que nos asegura la entrega de nuestros mensajes rapidos en menos de quince minutos...bien..empezemos con los participantes y sus razones"  
Hermione escucho atentamente a cada uno de los participantes, pero ni rastros habia de Harry o Ginny.Hasta que reconocio la voz de Ron en la radio.  
-"Aqui el numero 23, Ronald Weasley, 17 aЯos"  
-No puedo creerlo-Se decia a si misma Hermione, pegada al radio.  
-"Hola Emperatriz"  
-"Hola Ronald..dinos rapido, una sintesis de porq tu deves ganar esas entradas"  
-No puedo creer que hayan dejado pasar a Ron..Ginny deve estar loca-Decia Hermione hablando sola otra vez.  
-"Te lo dire...mira, la cosa es q, para ser rapidos, digamos que mi novia se enojo mucho conmigo por algo que hice"  
-No, no puedo creerlo-Se decia Hermione atonita.  
-"oh..q mal esta eso..pero si eres un chico guapisimo!..creanme chicas, lo es"  
-Mejor te callas Emperatriz!-Le gritaba Hermione al radio.  
-" jaja...gracias...la cosa es que..yo quiero las entradas como una foma de pedirle perdon a ella, quiero llevarla al concierto asi ella me perdona"  
-"ohh..esa es una actitud hermosa Ronald..bien...vamos con el proximo, gracias Ron"  
-"Gracias a ti Emperatriz"  
Bien, tenia que aceptarlo.Lo que Ron estaba haciendo era algo muy tierno.Igual asi y todo, Hermione seguia enfadada con el.

Muy dificultosamente Ginny habia logrado rescatar a Harry de las garras de esas adolecentes enardecidas.  
-Estas bien, amor?  
-Si..eso creo-Dijo tocandose la cara, como comprobando que todo estuviera donde deveria estar-Quien fue el loco que grito "ese no es harry potter?  
Ginny miro el suelo, y comenzo a juguetear con sus dedos.  
-No vas a decirme nada Ginny?-Pregunto Harry extraЯado, al ver que no obtenia ninguna respuesta de su novia.  
-No es eso..es que, no creo que te guste lo que tengo para responderte.  
-No te entiendo..pero no me esta gustando nada.  
-Oh, y no te gustara tampoco, creeme...yo...yo fui la que le dijo que estabas ahi detras a esas chicas.-Completo, mirando a Harry con ojos como platos.  
-Ginny...estas loca?!...viste lo que me hicieron esas bestias??..en q estabas pensando!  
-Si, estuvo mal...pero fue una accion desesperada!..era la unica forma de despejarle el camino a Ron.  
-Comprendo...un momento-Puntualizo el chico prestando atencion a las ultimas palabras de Ginny-como que a Ron? Tu, tu dejaste que Ron entrara??..tu convertiste a Ron en nuestra ultima oportunidad?  
-Si...no habia muchas opciones Harry!  
-Ginny, escuchame..Es Ron!..no es por nada..pero que demonios dira como excusa de porq quiere esas entradas!  
-Quedate tranquilo...algo se le ocurrira..-Dijo Ginny muy convencida-...eso espero-Agrego muy bajo, como para que Harry no lo escuchara.

Al cabo de un rato, en la radio ya se estaba llevando a cabo la votacion.  
-"Bien..aqui otro mensaje..hola, soy Nataly, yo creo que las entradas deven darselas a Ronald, lo que esta haciendo por su novia es grandioso, eres muy tierno"  
-Si, claro..tu porq no lo escuchaste cuando me dijo rata de biblioteca..-Le decia Hermione a la radio.  
-"Bien..ese es entonces otro voto para nuestro Ron...parece que las tienes muertas con tu actitud Ronald"  
-No puedo creer que esto este pasando.  
-"Y asi concluye nuestra votacion...los cinco ganadores de esta noche son: Hanna Braghton, Shara Macmillan, Anthony Good, Marianne Chapelle, y por supuesto, el chico que arraso con la votacion, Ronald Weasley!..felicidades a todos!..Ronald, quieres decir algo?..es decir, fuiste el mas votado de los cinco"  
-Esto esta sucediendo en realidad?  
-"Gracias Emperatriz..si, quiciera decirle unas palabras a mi novia..Hermione, perdoname, por favor..no quiciera tener que compartir este hermoso momento contigo, estando peleados..en serio, perdona todas las cosas feas que te dije..si, incluso lo de rata de biblioteca histerica"  
-Si, esta sucediendo, y si, es real.  
-"y podria dedicarle el tema "No dejes morir esta magia"?...es un tema importante para nosotros...Hermione, lo recuerdas? es el tema durante el cual nos peleamos en el baile de cuarto!..gracias Emperatriz"  
-"No, gracias a ti Ron..que tengas mucha suerte..aqui el tema, q tengan una bonita noche, adios a todos"  
Al terminar de decir esto, el tema empezo a sonar en la radio.

-Ya se esta demorando mucho-Repetia Harry exasperado.  
-Y eso es bueno, no?-Contestaba Ginny cada cinco minutos.  
-Eso creo...va, quizas..no lo se.  
Los dos chicos estaban afuera esperando, ya no sabian que hacer para matar el tiempo.  
-Esto me esta matando...si tan solo supieramos que dijo Ron.  
-Yo confio en el, Harry.  
-Yo tengo mis dudas...es decir..no lo se, deverias haber entrado tu..no es nada en contra de Ron..peor sabes que no es muy bueno con esas.  
De pronto un bochinche que salia del estudio interrumpio a Harry.  
Ron corria hacia ellos, con cuatro papeles en su mano, y gritando a viva voz:  
-Nos vamos a ver a las brujas chicos, si, lo consegui!!..nos vamos a ver a las brujas!!.

No podia creerlo, Ron las habia conseguido.Habia conseguido las entradas.  
Igualmente, eso no cambiaba nada.Seguirian peleados, si, eso harian.No podia flaquear tan rapido, no luego de que la llamo rata histerica.Aunque, ser un poquito menos fria estaria bien como recompensa.  
Ya se estaban tardando muhco.  
Los sres Weasley aun no habian llegado tampoco, eos era algo bueno.Si los chicos llegaban antes que ellos, no habria que explicar nada.  
Mientras Hermione se servia una taza de te, un estrepitoso ruido proveniente del patio trasero la sobresalto.  
Abrio el ventanal, y se encontro con sus tres amigos, felices de la vida.  
-Las conseguimos Hermione, lo hicimos!!-le decia Ginny energicamente.  
-Si, Ron lo hizo en realidad-Aclaro Harry mientras acomodaba su escoba contra la pared.  
-Si, lo escuche todo, en la radio.  
-Oh, lo hiciste?-le pregunto Ron, con un brillo en los ojos.  
-Si...estuviste bien..y gracias por la cancion-Dijo Hermione, aunque en un tono aun un poco frio.  
-Vamos Hermione...no vas a perdonarme?  
-Te dije que tomara mas que una disculpa, Ronald.  
-Pero eso fue mas que una.  
El ruido de la puerta de calle interrumpio al chico.  
-Tus padres!...guarden las escobas!..les dire que estan arriva..no lo se, ingenienselas para entrar-Y acto seguido, la castaЯa cerro la ventana, y se econtro cara a cara con los padres de Ron.

Los tres chicos dejaron las escobas en el covertizo, y corrieron hacia el frente de la casa.  
Debian llegar a la ventana de Ginny, que era la mas baja, lo mas rapido que pudieran.  
-Como vamos a subir ahi?-Pregunto Harry mirando hacia la ventana.  
-Treparemos...oh, tranquilo..lo he hehco miles de veces!-Le contesto Ginny con una expresion relajada.  
Harry la miro fijo.  
-Quien eres?, q has hehco con mi novia??...mira, no se si quiera seguir descubriendo talentos ocultos tuyos..hoy casi me matas...y ahora esto.  
-Oh, eres un idiota-Dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
Ron solto una carcajada.  
Y entonces, los cuatro se dispusieron a trepar la pared de La Madriguera.

-Hola Hermione-dijo animadamente el sr weasley.  
-Hola sres weasley!..como ha estado su paseo?-la chica hbalaba atolondrada y torpemente.  
-Bien, muy bien..estas rara Hermione, estas bien?  
-Si..perfecta.  
-Donde estan los otros?  
-Ellos estan.  
-Estan?  
-Si..estan...ellos estan arriva.  
-Y porq estas los tres arriva y tu no?..q estan haciendo alli?..si Ron esta otra vez con eso de las bombas fet.  
-No, no..despreocupese!..estan MIRANDO UN VIDEO..-Dijo esto ultimo en voz muy alta-Viendo un video en la television..ahora que saben como usarla..Y yo, estoy aqui abajo..porq queria beber un te, por eso...aqui esta mi te, lo ven?  
-Ya veo..la tevevision, q gran aparato ese eh!  
-Magnificio, sin duda-Le conesto Hermione con una sonrisa.  
La sra Weasley saco un papel de su cartera.  
-Bien..voy a levarle a Ginny esto.  
-No!-La castaЯa se paro en frente de la Sra Weasley, cortandole el paso.  
-Como?, porq no.  
-Que no...no sin antes decirme donde esta la azucar..quiero ponerle a mi te..nunca recuerdo donde esta.  
Molly la miro extraЯada.  
-En el segundo cajon Hermione...toma toda la que quieras...ahora si, voy a llevarl.  
-No, espere!  
-Ahora que Hemrione?  
-Las cucharas..donde estan?  
-Pero si tienes una en la mano!  
-Cierto!..que despistada soy..jeje -Algo mas Hermione, o ya puedo subir en paz?  
-No, esta bien..ya esta..gracias por el azucar-Contesto la chica avergonzada.  
La Sra Weasley comenzo a subir la escalera de madera.

Ron estaba ayudando a terminar de subir a Harry, cuando escucharon a Hermione hbalando con los Sres Weasley en la planta baja.  
-Vamos, apurate.  
Cuando Harry habia terminado de entrar escucharon la voz de Hermione que decia "mirando un video, arriva.  
-Eso es lo que se supone que estamos haciendo!..vamos, Ginny, pon un video en la casetera, rapido.  
-No se lo que es un video Harry!  
-La cosa esa negra!  
Ginny corrio hasta el otro lado de la habitacion, donde habia una peuqela pila de cajitas negras.Entonces comenzo a revolverlos y leer en voz alta los titulos.  
-"Documental de insectos"..no..."Los Pitufos, la gran aventura.  
-Olvidalo..no creeran que estamos viendo eso!  
-No lo se!..a ver.."las mil formas de cocinar la acelga.  
-Crees que nuestros padres son idiotas, Ginny?  
Entonces otro grito se escucho desde abajo:  
-"No, no suba"  
-Vamos, apurate..esta por subir!  
-Eso trato..aver, a ver..que tal esta?...Oh, no..mejor ni les leo el nombre...aqui hay una sin nombre.  
-No hay tiempo, tiramela!  
Los chicos comenzaron a escuchar los pazos de la Sra Weasley en la esclaera.  
-Vamos Harry pon el video!  
-Eso trato-Contesto el chico.Pero le era algo dificil, ya que le temblaban las manos de los nervios.

Estaba a unos escalones de la puerta, Y Hermione iba detras de ella.  
-Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo..-Murmuraba Hermione.  
-Hermione, estas rezando?-Le pregunto la Sra Weasley.  
-Yo?..no...no dije nada!-Contesto la chica con su mas inocente sonrisa-venga a nosotros tu rein..-continuo murmurando.  
La Sra Weasley llego hasta la puerta y la abrio.  
Lo que vio la dejo atonita.  
-Que es lo que estan haciendo?  
Los tres chicos estaban sentados alrededor del televisor, muy tranquilos, mirando lo que parecia un documental sobre la antigua grecia.  
-Hola mama..solo nos instruiamos un rato.  
-Oh..me da tanto gusto verlos asi, aprendiendo al rededor de la tevevision!-Les dijo la mujer sonriente.  
Los tres le devolvieron la sonrisa, con cara de angelitos.  
-Ginny..toma, aqui tienes la direccion por donde deves recoger el regalo para fleur.  
-De acuerdo mama, gracias.  
-Bien, ya me voy..oh, casi lo olvido!..como les fue con las entradas..las compraron?  
-Si..nos fue de maravilla!  
-Me alegro...los llamare para la cena-Y diciendo esto, volvio a bajar la escalera.  
Hermione cerro la puerta detras de si, y sentandose en la cama, dijo:  
-Eso estuvo bastante cerca.

Los dias hasta llegar al fin de semana se habian pasado volando para los cuatro chicos. Aun no podian creer que tuvieron las entradas.  
El dia del concierto, las horas parecian eternas.  
-A que hora hay que estar alli?-Pregunto Ginny -Nueve y media, "el espectaculo comienza puntualmente" segun las entradas.-Contesto Harry -Bien.Solo faltan unas horas!..es mejro que me vaya a preparar, adios-Y diciendo esto desaparecio en la escalera.  
-Saben que?, yo tambien me tengo q poner a hacer algunas cosas-Dijo Ron, con aire misterioso.  
-Que es lo que tienes que hacer, Ron?-pregunto su amigo.  
-Nada que te incumba, mi amigo-Contesto el pelirrojo levantandose, y llenadose de ahi rapidamente.  
Sin los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la sala.  
Hermione parecia un poco incomoda.  
-Hermione...quiero hablar de algo contigo...-Comenzo el chico.  
-Lo sabia-Contesto la chica con un tono amargo-Mire, si es por lo de ese infeliz.  
-Vamos Herms...te conozco, no te hagas la dura..sabes que quieres perdonarlo..no pueden pasar este dia peleados!...ademas, falta poco para que estas vacaciones terminen..y ya sabes lo que pasara cuando terminen-Le dijo Harry, en un tono triste.  
Hermione se quedo pensativa, sin saber que contestar.Buscando las palabras adecuadas.  
-Mira, se lo que dices-Dijo la chica al fin-Y lo entiendo...pero lo que el dijo no fue nada bonito...y un estupido tema dedicado en una estupida radio no va a arreglarlo, sabes.  
-Lo se..pero prometeme que lo intetaras, si?  
-Ay, de acuerdo...estudiare las posibilidades-Finalizo la chica con una sonrisa.  
Harry rio un poco, y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

El camino hasta el auditorio fue bastante rapido, el Sr Weasley se ofrecio a llevarlos en el auto.  
Una vez alli, hicieron una larga fila hasta las puertas del lugar.  
Ginny y Harry estaban vestidos como verdaderos fanaticos.Remeras de la banda, peinados al estilo de la banda, y demas fetiches de fanatico.  
Ron estaba como solia estar.Un estilo muy casual.La unica diferencia era que llevaba una mochila detras, algo que usulmente no llevaba.  
Hermione era la mas discreta de los cuatro.Estaba vestida comodamente, para nada extravagante.Lo que delataba su fanatismo, era una bandera con la inscripcion de Las Brujas de MacBeth en el frente.  
Estaban muy emocionados.Habia tanta gente que casi no se podia hablar del ruido que se escuchaba.  
Cuando llegaron hasta una de las puertas, no podian creelo.Todo era como demaciado perfecto.Es decir, en verdad irian a ver a su grupo favorito, y desde ubicaciones sensacionales.  
Le mostraron las entradas al hombre de seguridad.Los revisaron un poco, y listo, ya estaban adentro.  
Se sentaron en sus lugares.Estaban realmente cerca, ya que el auditorio era una especie de teatro.Y sus entradas, eran en tercera fila.  
Cuando estaban los cuatro sentados, Ron se levanto abruptamente.  
-Ron, a donde vas?..esta por comenzar!-Dijo Hermione.  
-No se preocupen..Voy al baЯo...en seguida regreso.  
Pasaron diez minutos y el chico no habia regresado.  
El recital ya estaba comenzando, y como Ron aun no habia llegado, Hermione estaba algo preocupada.Sin embargo, intento concentrarse en el show.  
Entre el ruido cada vez mayor de la gente enardecida, se comenzo a escuchar el sonido del bajo.Todo estaba oscuro aun.  
Humo empezo a salir de todos lados, y de pronto, toda la banda aparecio en el escenario.  
En ese momento, la gente exploto.Los gritos eran increibles.Todo el mundo, ya parado, saltaba en su lugar.  
-Harry!..ahi estan!..miralos, ahi estan!-Decia Ginny energica, a lo que Harry sonreia feliz.  
Las canciones comenzaron a sonar.Los efectos visuales eran fantasticos.  
-Sabes?-Le gritaba Hermione a Ginny-en los conciertos muggles no existen este tipo de efectos!...son geniales!  
En el cuarto tema, Ron aparecio.  
-Hola-Le dijo a Hermione en el oido.  
-Donde se supone que estabas?  
-Bien..Fui al baЯo..pero camino alli paso algo inesperado..no creo que sea el momento de explicar que ni como..pero toma, consegui esto..te lo regalo, es tuyo.  
Y le mostro a la chica, un Cd de Las Brujas de MacBeth autografiado por toda la banda.  
Hermione lo tomo, no sabia como reaccionar.Eso era lo mas lindo que alguien habia hecho por ella jamas.  
-Ron..esto es...esto es sencillamente.  
-Te gusta?  
-Por supuesto que me gusta!...tu hiciste esto, solo por mi.  
-Claro...y haria cualquier cosa por ti Hermione..pero por favor..perdoname.  
Esto ultimo habia terminado de derretir a la podia negarse ahora.  
-Por supuesto que te perdono!..y sabes que mas, Ronald Weasley?...Te amo!  
Y diciendo esto, beso a su novio apacionadamente.  
En ese momento, comenzaron a sonar los acordes de una cancion romantica.  
El cantante de la banda comento con el publico "Bien..es una noche hermosa hoy!..y para las parejas presentes, tocaremos una hermosa cancion"  
Y seguido de esto, comenzo a cantar la melodia de la cancion.  
-Ron!...es nuestro tema!  
-No dejes morir esta magia..si q lo es...recuerdas como nos peleamos ese dia?  
-Como olvidar ese dia...fue el mas trsite, pero a la vez, el mas feliz de mi vida..porq supe ese dia, q tu me importabas, y que yo te importaba Ron.  
-Te amo Herms..y sabes que quiero pedirte?  
-Dime.  
-No dejes morir esta magia, si?..nunca dejes que eso pase.  
-Nunca lo haria..tu tienes toda la magia que yo puedo necesitar.

Esa fue la mejor noche en la vida de los cuatro adolecentes.Nunca olvidarian esa noche, y lo sabian.  
Ya estaban de vuelta en la casa, donde Ginny energica le contaba a los gemelos acerca del recital.  
-Oh!, y una parte se acercaron tanto que pude ver el tatuaje de Paul!...es un Gales Verde Comun...es genial...ah!, y la parte en la que tocaron "Calderos y llamas" con las dos gitarras y..dios, eso fue fantastico-Agrego con cara soЯadora-..Realmente magnifico, lo recuerdas Harry, es parte.  
-Si Ginny, lo recuerdo...recuerdo todo el recital el chico un poco fastidiado, ya que era la quinta vez que su novia le preguntaba sobre algun momento del recital.  
-Veo que lo disfrutaron-Dijo al fin Fred.  
-Si que lo hicimos!-Contesto Ron, abrazado a Hermione.  
-Si..no lo dudo de ustedes dos, no se preocupen-Dijo George divertido.  
Todos rieron, hasta Ron lo hizo esta vez.Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera los chistes de sus hermanos podian molestarlo.  
Pasaron asi, un largo rato hablando y riendo, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde, y los gemelos se despidiron.Seguidos de ellos, Hermione acoto que tenia un poco de sueЯo, y que era mejor irse a dormir.  
-Estas loca, no?!-Le contesto Ginny en un tono muy alto-Es mi cumpleaЯos, y acabamos de ver a la mejor banda del mundo en vivo!..si tu piensas que yo me voy a ir a dormir asi como asi depsues de esto, estas loca.  
-Ginny..y q es lo que se supone que haremos?  
-No lo se...pero yo no pienso dormir hoy..el dia perfecto deve tener un final perfecto..podemos ir al lago, y ver el amanecer.  
-No lo se..es muy tarde ya y..-Comenzo la castaЯa.  
-Oh, vamos Hermione...alguna vez viste el amanecer?-Le pregunto Ron.  
La chica no contesto, solo sonrio,y dio a entender que iria.  
-Bien..vamos entonces..

Los cuatro bajaron hasta el lago.  
Estaba amaneciendo, y los chicos corrian colina abajo.Felices, energicos y libres.Nada importaba en ese momento, nada mas que correr y encontrar el lago, y el amanecer.Era una sensacion increible.  
Jugaban mientras corrian, Harry tiraba al piso a Ginny, y esta reia.  
-No hagas eso!..jaja...ya veras, ya veras cuando yo te tire a ti!  
-Mira que miedo me das! jaja Llegaron al lago,y se sentaron a sus orillas.La imagen era preciosa, un amanecer perfecto.  
Luego de verlo un rato, Harry se separo de su novia para hablar con Ron un segundo.  
-Que pasa amigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo.  
-No lo se...queria hablar...sabes?, viene timepos dificiles, segun lo que todos dicen...extraЯos y dificiles..Puedes prometerme algo?  
-Lo que quieras Harry...sabes que eres un hermano para mi, pideme lo que quieras.  
-Cuida a Ginny, y cuida a Hermione.  
-Harry...porq cuidaria yo de ellas?..es decir, si que lo hare..pero tu tambien estaras para cuidarlas..-Contesto Ron extraЯado.  
-Ron..no me preguntes, solo responde...las cuidaras si?--si yo no llegara a estar, cuidaras de ellas.  
-Harry..no quiero que digas eso como si te fueras a..-Comenzo el chico, pero Harry lo interrumpio.  
-Contestame Ron!  
-De acuerdo..cuidare de ellas, bien?  
-Gracias, muchas gracias.  
-Pero escuchame esto..mirame, Harry Potter...nada te pasara..estamos en esta juntos, lo cuatro; y vamos a salir de esta juntos, los cuatro tambien...de acuerdo?..entendido?  
Harry se habia quedado mudo, no podia responder.La actitud de su amigo lo habia conmovido.No queria llorar, asi que con un nudo en la garganta, le dio una significativa palmada a su amigo en el hombro.  
-Hay algo mas que quiero agradecerte..y nunca lo hice...a ti y a ginny...Gracias por hacerme ver cuanto queria a Hermione..no podia verlo, aunque lo tenia enfrente de lso ojos!..jaja..Gracias, en serio.  
-Oh, eso no fue nada..en realidad fue casi todo idea de Ginny..yo solo ayude.  
-Gracias igual-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.  
De pronto esa sonrisa se transformo en una carcajada.Ron empezo a reirse, cada vez mas fuerte.  
-Ron, que pasa?-pregunto Harry sonriendo.  
-Nunca existio el tal primo Jeff, no?  
Harry entonces empezo a reir tambien.  
-Jaja...no, disculpa...tambien fue idea de Ginny eso...jaja Ya si se quedaron riendo un largo rato.  
Hasta que Ginny los llamo a los dos:  
-Vengan, vamos!..esta a punto de amanecer por completo.  
Los chicos se volvieorn a sentar en sus respectivos lugares.  
Harry abrazo a ginny, y esta con una sonrisa, le dijo:  
-Harry...este fue el mejor cumpleaЯos de mi vida.  
Y asi se quedaron, los cuatro, mirando el lago, y riendo de espaldas a las colinas de La Madriguera.

FIN! 


End file.
